SUNDOME
by TitaNHund
Summary: La escuela era tranquila, los días pasaban lentos y a Eren no le interesaba hacerse notar o sobresalir entre otros pero todo cambio un día Miércoles con la llegada de una estudiante de intercambio de ojos fríos como dos témpanos y cuerpo frágil como la porcelana, de acento extraño y un tanto enredado, ella llego a la vida de Eren como un huracán /BOYXBOY/
1. REGLAS

_Todos tienen sus propios "fetiches"… eso creo, incluso si la gente a mi alrededor me llama torpe o suicida… sigo teniendo algunos fetiches que tal vez nadie comprenda. Como la piel alrededor de los ojos… o las pantorrillas… o la forma de la boca… o la forma de las orejas... o simplemente su estatura o carácter._

 _Tal vez sea por eso que a mis quince años de vida… ni una sola vez, me he enamorado de alguien a primera vista… pero…_

Una mañana de Miércoles, no Lunes, era Miércoles a las 7:00 am el salón de clase de preparatoria 104 estaba en una enorme algarabía

— _¿Escucharon? ¡Vendrá un estudiante de intercambio a nuestra clase!_

Fue Connie Springer, el peor de la clase quien comenzó con el rumor y poco a poco los demás se le unieron, Eren apenas si los escuchaba desde su lugar al lado de la ventana mientras Armin leía un viejo libro que había pedido prestado en la biblioteca; por todo el aula es escuchaba cosas como "¿de verdad?"," ¿chico o chica?", "¿de quién se tratara?", "¿será una chica?", " ¿tú que crees?", " hey Connie ¿cómo sabes eso?" todos quedaron en silencio ante la última pregunta que salió de la boca de Bertholdt y automáticamente voltearon a ver hacia el único calvo del salón

— _Hehe… sabía que lo preguntarían en algún momento…—_ el calvo camino de su puesto hacia la puerta dándole la espalda a esta — _Pues verán, lo se porq!—_ no termino de hablar cuando la puerta tras suyo se abrió y vio como todos se sentaban y el zumbido cual abejas se disipó dejando todo el lugar en silencio

— _Señor… Springer_ — dijo el hombre mayor tras suyo — _vuelva a su lugar si no quiere quedarse después de clases—_ y así mismo Connie desapareció del paso del profesor Shadis a la vez que este entraba en el salón de clase caminando calmadamente haciendo eco entre las cuatro paredes

— _Al parecer, gracias a nuestro informante Springer… todos saben que tendremos a un nuevo compañero entre nuestras filas_ —hablo el profesor cuando estuvo frente a su escritorio con los brazos tras su espalda dedicándole una severa mirada a Connie que se encogió en su lugar — _así que bien… Ackerman pase por favor—_

Todos miraron hacia la puerta a la vez en especial Eren que presto total atención viendo como entraba una chica de baja estatura, pálida, cabello negro y con un singular corte, la falda le llegaba más arriba de la mitad de los muslos y la camisa estilo marinero que solo las chicas usaban se le veía un poco holgada, se veía frágil, distinta a las demás, ajena e inalcanzable. Esta se detuvo en medio camino y por fin hablo

— _ **Soy Levi Ackerman…—**_ arrugo la nariz como si hubiese olido algo podrido y miro hacia el fondo del salón, Eren sintió que lo estaba mirando— _ **… es un placer conocerlos—**_

 _De alguna forma todo en ella… era mi fetiche._

 _***(…)***_

 **Capitulo #1… REGLAS**

Levi, resulto ser la chica que la mayoría esperaba, bella, pequeña, y con un acento extraño al finalizar las frases; más de uno no despego la mirada de ella tanto chicas como chicos todos siguieron su suave caminar hasta la última silla libre al lado de Eren ignorando la petición de otros que se sentara en su lugar "cámbiate conmigo", "hey, siéntate aquí"; Eren miro a la azabache mientras esta dejaba su maletín aun lado y al fin se sentaba correspondiéndole la mirada.

— _ **Es un placer conocerte**_ — Levi formo con sus labios una pequeña sonrisa que no cualquiera notaria, pero Eren pudo hacerlo al instante.

— **S…Si** — el castaño respondió nervioso

— _No te preocupes_ — se acercó Thomas con una sonrisa socarrona _— a este tipo no le interesan las chicas que sean en 3D_ — el de cabello rubio apoyo la mano contra la mesa donde Levi había descargado su maletín _— así que no tienes de que preocuparte, estas segura sentada al lado de este tipo_ —movió la mano con desinterés logrando que Eren se levantara bruscamente haciendo que la silla cayera tras suyo. El castaño estaba dispuesto a enfrentar al otro.

 _Todos en la clase piensan que no me gustan las chicas._

 _Tal vez tenga que ver con el club en el que estoy_

— _ **Oi… ¿está bien si juntamos nuestros escritorios?**_ —hablo la azabache sin dejar de mirar al castaño ignorando por completo a Thomas levantando el maletín y aplastando la mano de este como si se tratase de un insecto logrando dejar en blanco a Eren con lo que estaba a punto de decirle al entrometido.

— **¿He?—** no logro decir más para cuando Levi se levantó y corrió la mesa pegándola a la de Eren y volvió a tomar asiento ante la mirada de los demás, incluso hizo que Armin sacara la cabeza del libro para ver la escena

***(…)***

— _ **Oi la primera clase es matemáticas I ¿verdad?—**_ el castaño volteo a mirar por fin después de un largo rato a Levi— _ **todavía no tengo el libro**_ —continuo hablando la chica acercándose un poco más a Eren **—pensé que podrías dejarme ver el tuyo…—** frunció el entrecejo al no escuchar respuesta — _**Tch ¿estás bien?—**_

— **¡oh! Lo siento si, si estoy bien, ¡por supuesto! —**

Eren saco tan rápido como pudo el texto y lo puso en la mesa frente suyo ganándose la mirada de esas orbes platinadas sobre la caratula de este

— _**¿Te llamas Eren yaguerr?**_ — hablo Levi apoyando uno de sus delgados dedos sobre el libro señalando el nombre escrito allí

— **¿Uhm?** —el castaño bajo la mirada hacia donde apuntaba ese dedo, bastante bonito a decir verdad **—… haha no, no, soy Eren Jaeger** — contesto nervioso

La azabache bajo un poco más la cabeza casi plasmando su respiración contra el libro — _ **oh… es cierto tienes razón—**_ se incorporó a la vez que dirigió sus ojos a los del castaño — _ **Oi, ¿qué tan avanzados estamos en la clase?**_ —acorto la distancia entre ambos ganándose un sonrojo de Eren

— **¡Eh! ¡Ah!** —Evito rápidamente la mirada de la chica y abrió el libro pasando página tras página **—… uhm…—** hasta detenerse en una, tomo el libro y se lo alcanzo a Levi a la vez que le señalo una de las páginas **— ¿a… aquí?—** miro de reojo a la azabache a la vez que sus mejillas se pintaron de un fuerte carmín

Levi tan solo se inclinó un poco hacia donde el castaño le señalaba dejando que la camisa holgada del uniforme que traía puesta dejara ver un poco más de la pálida piel que Eren devoro con solo mirarla

 _Wow… es preciosa…_

Eren se le quedo mirando de más

 _Tiene un cuello pálido y blanco, como si nunca hubiera sido quemado por el sol_

Sus ojos bajaron y se le quedo mirando de más, logrando que sus ojos le perdieran y bajaran hacia el escote de la camisa.

 _¿Es perfume lo que está usando?_

 _Algo…_

… _huele tan bien._

Eren quería ver más así que se estiro un poco sorprendiéndose al ver una sonrosada aureola sobre el pecho plano de la chica justo para sentir un tirón en su pantalón al descubrir que Levi no usaba sostén; se quedó petrificado en su silla saliendo de esa fantasía al instante cuando bajo la cabeza y vio la carpa que había formado tan obvia y enorme; no llevaba ni una hora de conocer a Levi y ya tenía una erección; miro a la azabache de reojo, ella estaba concentrada abriendo una caja de lápices—…— el castaño intento calmarse pensando en algo más que no fuera el dulce aroma que la chica traía consigo o en que vio por primera vez el "pezón" de una chica, una bastante linda y bueno había sido la aureola pero contaba como tal. Apoyo sus brazos sobre la mesa para ocultar disimuladamente su erección… pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron de más cuando vio en cámara lenta como una goma de borrar caía entre sus piernas sobre la tabla de la silla a unos escasos milímetros de su entrepierna.

— _ **Tch, tire mi borrador**_ — la voz de la azabache sonó lejana como un sueño _ **—… si me disculpas…—**_ Levi estiro el brazo pasándolo bajo los brazos de un aterrado castaño dirigiéndola justo a la entrepierna de Eren

 _¿Eh?... es… ¡ESTA USANDO SU MANO PARA ALCANZARLO!_

 _POR... ¡PORFAVOR QUE NO LA TOQUE!_

Eren quería desaparecer, si Levi llegara a tocar su erección, quizá ella lloraría y de paso él también lo haría o lo más probable es que lo insultaría y tacharía de pervertido.

 _¡Mi primer amor a primera vista terminaría amargamente!_

 _Además sería difícil volver a la escuela_

Eren apretó los labios a la vez que escuchaba su corazón latir con fuerza viendo como esa pequeña mano se acercaba peligrosamente a su entrepierna, iba a morir, sabía que moriría, su pene se ponía más duro a medida de que Levi se acercaba, el castaño contuvo la respiración y vio como esos dedos sujetaron la goma de borrar, soltó un suspiro pesado se había salvado pero sus ojos se llenaron de terror cuando el dedo meñique de Levi toco su erección a la vez que esa mano blanquita se retiraba

Eren comenzó a transpirar, lo había tocado, Levi, lo había tocado, ya podía ver esos ojitos llenarse de lágrimas. Levanto la cabeza y giro esta para ver a la chica, sabía que si se quedaba sumido en su lugar está igual gritaría lo que toco

— _ **siento eso**_ — la voz de Levi sonó tranquila— _**siempre estoy tirando estas mierdas—**_

Eren estaba a punto de disculparse de tirarse al suelo y rogar clemencia pero lo que dijo Levi le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

 _Ah… ella… no se dio cuenta._

Eren se acercó de nuevo a la chica ignorando por completo su erección

 _Además, solo fue un pequeño toque._

 _Y una chica tan inocente como ella probablemente no sepa de qué se trata de todas formas._

El castaño sonrió a la vez que escuchaba la voz de la chica mientras él le mostraba el libro pasando ambos página tras página.

 _Así que…_

 _¡Soy afortunado por más de un motivo!_

Eren sonrió inconscientemente mientras la azabache tomaba algunos apuntes, en una libreta que el castaño no noto en que momento había sacado

 _¡Hoy es el primer día que una chica toca mi pene!_

Eren sintió como su pecho se inflaba de orgullo planeando en que podría hablarle a Levi durante el receso y en mostrarle los alrededores de la escuela dentro y fuera.

 _Seré diferente de como he sido hasta ahora._

 _¡Voy a renacer como una persona más activa y positiva!_

La campana de receso sonó y los planes que hizo Eren… ninguno salió, Levi solo se levantó del asiento y a dos pasos del escritorio se vio rodeada de todos los demás. Las chicas diciendo que no dejarían a la azabache sola y menos con los chicos mientras estos se ofrecían a mostrarle la escuela.

***(…)***

— _¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?!—_ Jean grito haciendo que los demás voltearan a ver a Eren quien solo se encogió de hombros.

— **Bueno, si ser un miembro de este club… hace que todos se burlen de mi… yo**

— _!APRIETA LOS DIENTES, SUICIDA!_ — sin pensarlo Jean golpeo la cabeza de Eren haciéndolo caer

— **!QUE DIABLOS CARA DE CABALLO!—** gruño Eren levantándose del suelo y agarrando a Jean por el cuello de la camisa devolviéndole el golpe

— _ALTO ¡ALTO! Deténganse_ — intervino Marco agarrando a Jean por la espalda a la vez que Armin se acercó y agarro a Eren intentando entre ambos para separarlos

— _Jean, deja en paz a Eren...—_ hablo el pecoso logrando hacer retroceder al de cabello bicolor

— _Jean_ —esta vez hablo el rubio _— Eren está sufriendo de un trastorno de virus de amor—_

— **Que yo ¿qué?—** Eren se soltó del agarre de Armin a la vez que Jean y Marco se quedaron viendo al rubio.

— _Sí, Eren todos vimos como pusiste tu escritorio junto al de la chica nueva—_ Armin volvió a su lugar en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la pequeña casa escondida entre matorrales que antes servía para guardar los aparatos de gimnasia de la escuela y que ahora ellos llamaban "Club de Reconocimiento"

— _Oh, así que se trata de eso… sí que eres un idiota Jaeger, ¿quién te dice que si te sales del club, la estudiante de intercambio saldrá contigo?—_ el cara de caballo comenzó a burlarse — _además sabias bien las reglas cuando entraste al club; las chicas están estrictamente prohibidas hasta a graduación… y ¡QUE TODOS LOS MIEMBROS PERMANECERIAMOS VIRGENES!-_

— **ES POR ESO QUE QUIERO RENUNCIAR, CARA DE CABALLO, NO PORQUE TU TENGAS MALA SUERTE CON LAS CHICAS SIGNIFICA QUE NOSOTROS SEAMOS ¡SACRIFICADOS!—** estaban a punto de irse de nuevo a los golpes hasta que el pecoso se puso en medio de ambos dándole la cara al castaño

— _Vaya… todos están haciendo un alboroto por la chica de intercambio, Eren no crees que ella ¿para mañana ya tenga novio?_

El castaño miro con impotencia a Marco

— _Eren_ — Armin volvió a ponerse al lado de su amigo a la vez que apoyo la mano sobre el hombro de este — _aún recuerdo el brillo de excitación en tus ojos cuando te uniste al club y de paso me hiciste aceptar a mí también_ — el rubio le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda al castaño— _centellaban cuando escuchaste a Jean que grabaríamos videos de ovnis y fantasmas, aunque eso es imposible te quisiste unir y me arrastraste a esto…—_

— **Sí, pero… yo quiero…**

— _Tu no quieres nada ¡RATA INFECTADA DE AMOR!_ — grito Jean pasando por encima de Marco para enfrentar al castaño — hare que cargues la responsabilidad por primera vez—el de pelo bicolor señalo a castaño con odio— _de ahora en adelante, tu Eren Jaeger… servirás al Club de Reconocimiento como ¡el presidente numero 38!_

— **¿Qué?—** Eren frunció el entrecejo— **¿de qué mierda hablas? Dije que quería salirme, no quedarme ¡aquí! —**

— _De que mierda hablo, ¿quieres saber? ¡Pues te lo diré!—_ Jean se cruzó de brazos _—… veras—_ frunció el entrecejo _—… ayer… —_ todos miraron expectantes a Jean _—… como que tuve sexo—_

— _¿Qué? —_ repitieron los tres al unísono

— _¡ENTONCES FUISTE TU QUIEN ROMPIO LAS REGLAS!—_ por primera vez Marco grito

— **¿¡Y AUN ASI MALDITA YEGUA, NOS SERMONEABAS!? ¡DEVUELVEME MI TIEMPO!—** siguió Eren

— _Apestas…—_ murmuro Armin

— _¡RIANSE SI QUIEREN! VAMOS HAGANLO_ —grito Jean esta vez

— **¡NO NOS ESTAMOS RIENDO YEGUA MISERABLE!—** Eren lo enfrento

— _YO QUIEN PROVIENE DE UNA FAMILIA HUMILDE, TENIA PLANEADO MANTENER MI VIRGINIDAD PARA OBTENER UNA BECA ESCOLAR—_ Jean siguió gritando— _¡SUCEDIÓ COMO UN ACCIDENTE DE TRAFICO! AYER CUANDO REGRESABA A CASA FUI LLAMADO A UN CALLEJON POR UNA VENDEDORA DE SEGUROS PUERTA A PUERTA ELLA ME DIJO—_ el de cabellos bicolor aclaro ahí la voz y puso sus manos frente a su pecho como si tuviera senos _—"oye chico. ¿Has intentado el sexo anal antes?" CON ESAS PALABRAS, TODA LA SANGRE CORRIO A MI ENTREPIERNA ¡NO ME PUDE CONTENER!—_ Jean abrió los brazos de lado a lado y miro el techo lleno de telarañas— _pero, ahí está mi duda… propongo la siguiente pregunta: ¿tener sexo anal significa realmente haber perdido la virginidad? Si a su juicio eso es como una tarjeta amarilla… ¿entonces puedo permanecer en este club de Reconocimiento?_ – bajo la mirada hacia Eren, Armin y Marco y les dio una sutil sonrisa

— _RECHAZADO—_ gruñeron los tres y agarraron a Jean sujetándolo a las malas tirando de este, Armin lo soltó y abrió la puerta que rechino; entre Marco y Eren patearon fuera al de cabello bicolor dejándolo caer sobre el césped

— _¡LARGO DE AQUÍ NO VIRGEN!—_ dijo Marco a la vez que los tres entraron y Armin cerró la puerta.

Los tres suspiraron, Eren miro a sus dos amigos y recordó a Levi, si se quedaba ahí… la oportunidad de hablarle se hacía nula, Marco tenía razón, ella conseguiría novio pronto y esa vana ilusión de estar cerca de ella desaparecería, Levi quitaría su escritorio de lado, podría incluso cambiar de lugar con alguien más y entonces…

— **NO ¡ESO NO ME PASARA!—** Eren levanto la voz asustando a los otros dos que al instante volvieron a mirarlo **— Armin, Marco lo siento no puedo quedarme ¡ustedes dos, cuídense! —** Se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta **— ¡hasta siempre!—** alcanzo a decir el castaño sin dejar de ver a sus amigos alcanzo a dar dos pasos fuera cuando choco con alguien yendo ambos directo al suelo para atrás.

— **Ouch…—** se quejó el castaño a la vez que abrió los ojos levantando el rostro lenta mente **— ¡lo siento! ¿Estas…bien?—** logro preguntar cuando sus ojos solo chocaron contra unas piernas abiertas mostrando unas bragas blancas.

— _ **Oh—**_ Levi se quedó en la misma posición en el suelo _**— ¿Eren?—**_

El castaño abrió los ojos de más y sintió como de nuevo su entrepierna volvía a despertar

Levi se levantó y sacudió su uniforme— _ **Tch—**_ chasqueo la lengua a la vez que le dirigió de nuevo la mirada al castaño _**— ¿piensas quedarte todo el día ahí?—**_ la azabache se inclinó dejando que el escote de la camisa de su uniforme dejara ver de nuevo su pequeño pecho en el que Eren hizo lo mejor que pudo por rehuir sus ojos de tan tentador paraíso — _ **Oi idiota, toma mi mano—**_ dijo la chica con un toque de brusquedad

— **¡Ah! Lo sient… o—** Eren volvió a ponerse nervioso, esa pequeña chica con acento extraño lo hacía sentirse así, era como si fuera un perrito regañado, levanto la mirada dudoso concentrándose solo en la bonita mano ajena, era tan blanquita que se preguntó que sabor podría tener; pero disipo esos pensamientos antes de que su entrepierna tuviera otro tirón. Tomo la mano de la azabache y esta le ayudo al castaño a ponerse en pie.

— **ah... ahm… Levi** —Eren soltó la mano de la chica casi con pesar— **que… ¿qué estás haciendo atrás de la escuela? ¿Estas perdida? —** se adelantó a hablar

— _ **Estaba mirando los diferentes clubes**_ — Levi contesto secamente _**— y cuando vi el letrero de "Club de Reconocimiento", me pregunte de que podría tratar así que aquí estoy**_ —

— **oh… ¡oh! Bu-bueno yo no podría saber de qué trata esto…—** Eren se encogió de hombros y Armin y Marco salieron de atrás de la puerta

— _Eres la chica nueva, ¿verdad?_ — dijo animado Armin acercándosele a esta que se incorporaba y su falda volvía a la altura de antes

— _ **Si**_ — fijo sus afiladas orbes en el rubio que sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrer toda su columna vertebral, quizá era eso a lo que llamaban "¿atracción?" se pregunto

— _Se bienvenida a nuestro club_ —se adelantó a decir el pecoso a la vez que daba una exagerada reverencia

— _Puedes seguir, seguro que te gustara_ — se atrevió Armin a hablar de nuevo e hizo el mismo movimiento de Marco del lado opuesto como si ambos le hicieran una calle de honor a la chica

Levi miro al castaño y luego al interior de esa cueva, era lo que parecía y aun así fue hacia está entrando en el lugar casi retrocediendo por el olor a polvo y suciedad; la azabache se cubrió la nariz y avanzo mirando cada cosa que se atravesaba en su camino pero termino por desviar el camino fijándose en el estante de libros que tenían repleto

—… _**ovnis… aliens… fantasmas… titanes—**_ la chica nombro uno a uno de los títulos que lograba leer inclinándose un poco más dejando que su falda se recogiera y mostrara algo de sus bragas a Marco, Armin y a Eren que entro tras esta

— _El papel de nuestro "Club de Reconocimiento" en este cruel mundo… es investigar y verificar los diferentes mitos_ — hablo Armin con el pecho lleno de orgullo

— _Somos una organización que predica con el "corazón de un chico, ¡lleno de misterios!"_ — Dijo Marco intentando no ir a tartamudear — _¿Qué opinas de nuestro "Club de Reconocimiento" y su doctrina sanadora?_ — hablo rápido sin dejar de ver a la azabache.

Levi se reincorporo y dio media vuelta mirando a trio frente suyo

— _ **Los aliens… ¿de verdad existen?—**_ la azabache volvió a ponerse el pañuelo blanco sobre su nariz

—" _¿Que si existen preguntas?" Claro que si—_ respondieron Marco y Armin al unísono

— _Si quieres los llamamos para ti_ —susurro Armin

— _**¿Tu qué crees Eren?—**_ la chica miro al castaño a la vez que ladeaba ligeramente su rostro y lo descubría del pañuelo.

— **Haha** — Eren se puso nervioso al instante **— ¿ah? ¿Uhm? No, no puedo saberlo… sería bueno que así fuera. Es lo que creo. Pero es posible que… no.**

Levi formo una línea recta con sus labios y sus ojos grises se quedaron fijos en el castaño

— _ **Te gusta jugar a lo seguro… ¿no es así? Eren**_ — comento la azabache después de un largo silencio

 _Tengo el presentimiento…_

… _que me acaba de llamar…_

 _ABURRIDO._

Levi se quedó mirando al castaño incluso cuando volvió a cubrir su nariz bajo el pañuelo

 _Puedo sentir sus fríos ojos…_

 _JUZGANDOME._

— _¿Qué es esto? ¿Sigues aquí?—_ El pecoso volteo a ver al castaño

— _Eren acaba de renuncia al club, tiro a la basura su corazón puro_ — Armin señalo al mencionado como si fuese una cosa

— _**¿Eh?—**_ Levi arqueo una de sus delgadas cejas

— **¿¡Eh!? ¡Aun no es oficial!—** Eren frunció el entrecejo **— ¿Porque son tan fríos conmigo de repente?**

— _ **Ya veo**_ **—** La azabache se dio media vuelta y volvió a mirar los libros inclinándose ligeramente— _ **Adiós—**_ la chica levanto la mano izquierda y sin mirar atrás movió esta

Eren sintió como su corazón se rompió y observo como Marco y Armin se quedaron mirando las delgadas piernas de Levi.

… _Quieren mirar sus piernas todos los días…_

Ahora lo entendía; Marco y Armin creían que Levi se iba a unir al Club, lo estaban castigando por haberlos rechazado y pretender dejarlos.

… _Ellos pretenden tener un vistazo de sus bragas…_

Eren por primera vez en su corta vida sintió ganas de patear a Armin que no dejaba de agacharse para tener una mejor vista

— **Uhm, disculpen** —el castaño empujo a Armin **— digo esto como presidente del club…—**

Marco se volvió contra Eren al igual que Armin y comenzaron a sacarlo a empujones

— _Tu nos abandonaste ya no tienes derecho aquí_ — Armin empujo a su amigo de infancia

— _Es cierto, renunciaste por decisión propia_ — Marco apoyo al rubio

— **¿El libro secreto de la masturbación?** —hablo la azabache de repente, haciendo que los tres se detuvieran

Armin y Marco se aterraron Eren celebro internamente creyendo que así Levi se asustaría y no entraría al club; el castaño paso por encima de los otros dos y se acercó a la chica.

— **¡CUIDADO LINDA ACKERMAN!—** el castaño sonrió triunfante — **eso es ¡la esencia de un hombre!... es demasiado impactante para una chica como tú!—** Eren se acercó más a esta confiado en que ella tacharía a Armin y Marco de depravados pero vio como Levi tomo el libro y lo ignoro completamente pasando por su lado y limpiando la silla con el suéter que Jean había dejado olvidado y tomo asiento

— _**¡Esto es muy gracioso!—**_ dijo la chica ojeando el libro _**— ¡jamás habría pensado en esto!—**_ Levi saco los ojos del libro y miro al rubio y al pecoso _**— ¿hacen otras cosas divertidas aparte de esto?—**_

— _¡Sí! Tenemos un corazón aventurero—_ hablo Armin

— _ **Entonces… ¡me gustaría unirme!—**_ Levi volvió la mirada al libro — _ **pero primero deberían limpiar este lugar, es asqueroso—**_

— _Sí, de inmediato—_ Marco tomo a Armin por el brazo y se fueron ambos a conseguir con que limpiar dejando a Levi a solas con Eren

***(…)***

Eren solo podía escuchar como Levi pasaba las páginas y se concentraba en uno que otro párrafo, Levi era silenciosa casi etérea… un sueño.

— _**¿Sigues aquí?**_ —hablo la azabache cortante sin si quiera mirar al castaño que sintió la crueldad en esas dos simples palabras

—… **Ya... me voy—** susurro dolido el castaño comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

— _ **Oye**_ — Levi paso otra página — _ **muéstrame como te masturbas—**_ saco su lindo y pálido rostro del libro para mirar a un petrificado Jaeger

— **¿Ah?—** Eren sintió ponerse azul ante tal petición que descargo la azabache sobre el

— _ **Tch, no te pedí que mates a alguien, solo está escrito aquí… pero me preguntaba si podrías hacerlo—**_ Levi volvió la mirada al libro

— **Uhm, bueno…—** el castaño se quedó mirando a la chica mientras los nervios calaban su espina dorsal— **veras, no es… no es algo que se haga en frente de otras… otras personas—** trago saliva con dificultad — **es… es algo que se hace en privado… y… y eso—**

— _ **Oh, ¿de verdad?—**_ Levi saco el rostro del libro y miro y miro aburrida a Eren — _ **entonces. Adiós—**_

— **¡PUEDO HACERLO! —** El castaño levanto la voz de repente — **¡DEJAME HACERLO! ¡POR FAVOR!**

— _ **Ah, ¿sí? —**_ Levi se incorporó de su lugar sin soltar el libro — _ **es bastante increíble la masturbación con un clavo en la uretra…—**_

 _Eso es…_

 _¡IMPOSIBLE!_

 _***_ (…)***

— **Su… supongo que no… lo sabremos hasta que lo intente… ¿verdad?—** Eren trago saliva con dificultad, su mano temblaba sosteniendo un largo clavo y sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior lo tenía hasta las rodillas mientras su otra mano sujetaba su pene semi-erecto

— _ **Que buena deducción Jaeger —**_ hablo Levi sentada sobre la mesa — _ **no te pongas nervioso, ya te la he visto lo grande que se puede poner en el salón de clase—**_

Eren sintió irreal el momento cuando la escucho

 _¿¡ME VIO!?_

Eren miro alarmado a la azabache y esta solo le regalo una sonrisa bastante pequeña y linda

— _**¿Se sintió bien? ¿Uhm?—**_ Eren ladeo el rostro sin entender lo que esta dijo y bajo la pirada hasta su pene y volvió a mirar a la chica con una cara aterrada y comenzó a ponerse morado

— _**¿Eh? ¿Qué?**_ —Levi frunció el ceño _**— ¿entro?—**_

— **no… no…—** Eren negó con la cabeza repetidamente y se puso de rodillas pegando la frente a la mesa — **… se… se puso… dura de repente… el clavo se… clavo—** levanto el rostro completamente lloroso hacia la chica

— _**¿Qué?—**_ Levi se acercó al castaño gateando sobre la mesa _**— ¿Dónde está ahora?—**_

— **Esta… perforando… mí… piel—** murmuro con dolor el castaño a la vez que hizo fuerza logrando sacar el clavo de su miembro sintiendo ganas de ponerse a llorar— **uhm… ya lo saque… ¿debería seguir?—**

—… _**No, así está bien—**_ Levi se quedó mirando a los ojos a Eren— _ **eres algo idiota para esto… pero te preguntare una sola vez ¿se puso más grande de lo usual?—**_ la azabache se acercó un poco mas

—…— Eren se recuperó mágicamente de ese dolor cuando la escucho y se intentó incorporar— **cu-cuando vi tu sonrisa… de repente…—**

— _ **Nunca tendré sexo contigo—**_ Levi lo interrumpió y se acercó al borde de la mesa — _ **aunque lo haga con alguien más… o como una aventura… —**_ se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre la mesa dejando a Eren en medio de ellas _ **— incluso su fuéramos las últimas personas sobre la tierra… Jamás tendré sexo contigo—**_

Eren bajo la mirada, se sentía extraño, su pene seguía Erecto y palpitante incluso comenzaba a sangrar por la herida que se hizo con el clavo

— _ **No importa cuánto llores, o cuanto supliques —**_ Levi se inclinó un poco más sobre el castaño susurrándole contra el oído _**—… jamás te dejare hacerlo—**_ Eren levanto un poco la mirada y sus ojos chocaron contra la entrepierna de Levi que comenzó a levantarse un poco la falda — _ **¿Estas bien con eso?—**_

 _Mientras estés a mi lado…_

El castaño asintió — **Si** — podía escuchar su corazón latir, podía escuchar el de Levi hacer lo mismo y su traspiración colarse por los poros de su cuello

… _Es mejor que ser rechazado._

— _ **Ya veo…—**_ susurro Levi levantándose un poco más la falda mostrándole las bragas que traía puestas a Eren a la vez que un bulto se veía sobre salir bajo la prenda de algodón

Eren abrió los ojos de más e intento levantar el rostro para enfrentar a Levi a los ojos

— _ **Estas sangrando…—**_ Levi se bajó la falda y se hizo de para atrás para poder levantarse de la mesa sacando del bolsillo de la falda de su uniforme una bandita _**—… ¿sabes? Suelo tropezarme por eso siempre cargo con estas mierdas… uhm… ¿debería ayudar a ponértela?, Presidente—**_

Eren se puso completamente rojo y sus ojos en blanco a la vez que se desmayó. Cuando despertó estaba sobre la mesa con la ropa interior y pantalón en su lugar; el castaño parpadeo un par de veces y pudo ver a Armin y Marco observándolo al igual que Levi mostrándole nuevamente esa pequeña sonrisa que le provocó un tuvo tirón en su entrepierna

 _Me acabo de poner un collar…_

 _Pero creo que llegara el día en el que Levi y yo nos volvamos uno._

NOTAS:

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capitulo, y me alegro de que llegaran hasta aquí mis corderitas (? pero he de decirles que este solo es el inicio y nos falta mucho camino por recorrer en el que espero que me acompañen. No diré cuando sera la actualización del siguiente capitulo pues tengo poco tiempo con el que cuento ya que la mayoría se lo roba mi trabajo pero les prometo esforzarme mas para traerles pronto un jugoso y exquisito capitulo.

aunque lo escribí en las advertencias "Sundome" no es idea mía, este fic esta basado en un Manga del mismo nombre creado por Oda Kazuto, yo solo lo tome y lo hice Ereri a plasmarlo en letras para ustedes y compartir ese gran amor por SNK y sobre todo por el Ereri hahaha

Y si aun no he aburrido a nadie...

¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Limosnas? Todo es bien recibido, y no teman en comentar, me interesa saber sus opiniones 1313 hahaha

Dato: "Sundome" significa "el momento justo antes de eyacular"

Pd: no se si lean esto hahaha pero a mis corderitas que leen "ES SOLO UNA PELÍCULA" pronto habrá continuación. ¡lo juro!


	2. CUERDA

— **NO… NO POR FAVOR—** el castaño no paraba de retroceder hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared, tenía el pene erecto y podía ver con terror como el dedo índice de Levi se acercaba y tocaba la punta que ya había humedecido el pantalón del uniforme **—POR, ¡POR FAVOR!… ¡SOLO UN POCO DEJAME HACERLO! LEVI… ¡DEJAME!—** el sudor caía por las sienes del castaño no aguantaría más, era doloroso, ver la sonrisa de Levi hacia cada vez más ese dolor agobiante en su entrepierna

— _ **No… no, no—**_ Levi negó sutilmente apoyando su digito sobre la húmeda tela frotando este cada vez más y más disfrutando los gestos que hacia el castaño que intentaba contenerse _**—lo prometiste… prometiste no correrte—**_ la azabache ladeo el rostro acercándolo más al de Eren _**—si no puedes resistirte, entonces hazlo tú mismo—**_ volvió a dejar aflorar una de esas pequeñas sonrisas— _ **yo observare—**_ la chica se incorporó y dejo un espacio entre ambos para levantarse la falda y mostrarle sus bragas de las cuales resaltaba un bulto

— _ **Eres un cerdo enfermo Jaeger—**_ Levi meneo las caderas — _ **quieres ver si esto es real, ¿verdad?—**_ la azabache volvió a acercarse solo para susurrarle al oído _**— ¿qué se siente que te la ponga dura un chico que usa falda?—**_

— _Mama…_ — Eren abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Zeke, su hermano menor, se cubrió los ojos de nuevo, la luz era brillante. El castaño podía sentir su cuerpo caliente y bañado en sudor.

 _Solo había sido un sueño._

— _¡MAMA!—_ volvió a gritar Zeke parado en la puerta de la recamara _— ¡UNA AMBULANCIA! —_ Eren intento incorporarse del nudo de sabanas para ver que sucedía _— ¡mi hermano parece que esta sufriendo! ¡Podría morir!—_ el de cabellos platinados puso ambas manos alrededor de su boca y lleno sus pulmones de aire _— ¡SU PIPI ESTA ENFERMO! ¡SE LO ESTA FROTANDO MUCHO!—_ grito el menor de los Jaeger a todo pulmón.

Todo quedo sumido en silencio a la vez que el castaño bajo la mirada a su propio cuerpo y noto que tenía descubierto de la cintura hacia abajo enseñándole todo a su hermano menor

— _¡EREN! —_ Se escuchó resonar por toda la casa la voz de su madre _— ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TAN TEMPRANO?!_

***(….)***

 _ **Capitulo #2: … CUERDA**_

Levi salió de los vestidores de las chicas usando un holgado uniforme para la clase de tenis, una camisa polo el doble de su talla y una ancha y larga pantaloneta

— _Solo mira tú pequeño y frágil cuerpo—_ le sonrió Reiner

— _Hace… la-tir nu-nues-nuestros corazones—_ Bertholdt se sonrojo y tartamudeo inclinándose un poco para ver más de cerca a Levi

—… _Y querer ser gentiles contigo—_ Reiner llevo una de sus anchas manos sobre la cabeza de Levi pero antes de que siquiera llegara a tocarla la azabache asestó un golpe con la raqueta en la cara del mastodonte rubio

— _ **Lo siento—**_ Levi miro a los dos acosadores **—quería probar la calidad—** y solo con decir aquello ambos le sonrieron de vuelta a la azabache

— _¿Qué pasa con ustedes?—_ se acercó Ymir junto con Historia que frunció el entrecejo al ver a Levi ser el centro de atención de los chicos

Tanto Reiner como Berth levantaron la mirada hacia la morena pecosa

— _Solo queremos hacer realidad sus sueños—_ hablo Reiner ganándose otro golpe, esta vez por cortesía de Ymir

— _¡Largo de aquí! —_ la morena pecosa volvió a golpear a Reiner con tan mala suerte para Berth que su amigo se quitó para ser el quien recibiera el fuerte raquetazo

—…—Eren observo a lo lejos el alboroto que produjo Levi con solo estar ahí, trago saliva con dificultad y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos bajaron por el delgado cuerpo ajeno, a medida de que descendían podía sentir como su corazón retumbaba, no estaba seguro de lo que había visto la tarde anterior en el club, quizá estaba equivocado, Levi no parecía ser un chico, quizá era todo culpa de la excitación y el terror que tenía ayer que recorría sus venas por la posibilidad de que fuera descubierto por Armin y Marco con los pantalones abajo

… _es imposible…_

Eren negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, era imposible que Levi fuera un chico, el castaño solo quería pensar en que todo lo que sucedió en la tarde pasada había sido producto de su imaginación aunque la bandita que encontró puesta en su pene la noche anterior era bastante real.

***(….)***

— _Eren… ¿te sientes bien?—_ hablo Armin cuando vio al castaño limpiando una y otra vez la misma repisa de libros del "Club de Reconocimiento"

— **¿eh?... ahm… si, si estoy bien Armin—** el castaño despego el rostro de la repisa y volteo a ver a su amigo que seguía clasificando la basura de lo que realmente servía

— _¿Estás seguro?—_ el rubio miro desde abajo a Eren frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo _—has estado increíblemente callado —_

Eren apenas movió la boca como pez cuando Marco entro para seguir con su labor de limpieza; los tres llegaron a un acuerdo frente a Levi, dejarían impecable todo el lugar a cambio ella se quedaría a hacer parte del Club, además terminaron reintegrando a Eren.

— _¿saben… chicos? —_ El pecoso rompió el incómodo silencio en el que se vieron sumidos apenas este entro _—creo que… nosotros tenemos un lugar en su corazón—_ los otros dos voltearon a ver a Marco _— ¿recuerdan cómo le hizo gracia cuando leyó "el libro de la masturbación"?—_ Eren y Armin asintieron _—vamos a divertirnos entonces —_ agrego, tras esas pecas y esa facha de buen chico se escondía todo un voyerista

— **¿A qué te refieres Marco?—** Eren dejo de limpiar — **Levi, no parece interesada en bromas sucias durante clases—**

— _¡Precisamente!—_ el pecoso sonrió _—está tratando de domar nuestras mentes porque es una "asesina"—_

Eren frunció el entrecejo y bajo de la silla en la que había estado parado **—de… ¿qué estás hablando? Marco—** hablo el castaño aun sin entender y Armin se puso de pie

— _Somos sus "victimas" —_ Armin respondió encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndose ver inocente que bajo esa mascara de angelito de enormes ojos azules el rubio no era más que un fetichista de piernas _—por eso vamos a usar sus propios trucos contra ella para divertirnos—_

Eren se rasco la cabeza "¿asesina?" "¿victimas?" aun no entendía a que se referían con ello pero entonces su mente voló hasta ese preciso momento en que la azabache le pedía que se masturbara en frente de ella y de cómo rompió sus esperanzas.

" _no tendré sexo contigo"_

… _Fue lo que me dijo…_

Eren salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del Club se abrió y Levi entro como si fuera costumbre dándole una larga mirada al castaño para luego saludar a los otros dos con un simple movimiento de cabeza

— _¡Levi! Te estábamos esperando—_ Se adelantó a hablar Armin

— _**¿Uhm?—**_ la azabache cerró la puerta tras suyo y se recargo contra esta _**— ¿de verdad?—**_

Tanto Armin como Marco asintieron

— _B-bueno… veras…—_ el pecoso intento no verse nervioso _—… tenemos una pequeña duda—_ Levi arqueo una ceja y Armin le dio un golpe en las costillas a Marco para hacerlo hablar — _las… las bragas que se atan por los costados… ¿vienen desamarradas?—_

— _Yo creo que son solo una decoración —_ agrego Armin encogiéndose de hombros _— veras… hemos tenido esa duda desde hace mucho—_

— **¿Qué?—** Eren se mostró sorprendido ante lo que ese par hablaba, no esperaba que fuera a eso que se referían con "divertirse" **— ¡ya basta, ustedes dos! ¡Eso es acoso sexual!—**

— _ **Claro que si—**_ respondió Levi con naturalidad ignorando a Eren _**—estoy usando unas hoy—**_

Los tres bajaron la mirada automáticamente a la corta falda de la azabache

— _E-entonces… me gustar- me gustaría preguntar algo… nada pervertido por supuesto —_ Marco hablo primero _— yo… solo no puedo dejar de preguntarme de que material son—_

Levi arqueo una ceja nuevamente

— _¿parecen cordones de zapatos? O ¿son más como una cuerda?—_ agrego Armin intentando despegar la mirada de la falda de Levi pero le era imposible

Eren solo observo en completo silencio hasta que vio como la mano diestra de Levi se dirigía a la falda y se posaba en medio de esta para sostenerla

 _¡Lo sabía!… Levi solo es una chica inocente_

— _**¿A qué se parece?—**_ Levi bajo la mirada a su propio cuerpo y con su mano izquierda tomo la tela que cubría de su cintura hasta sus muslos y la levanto lo suficiente para asomar con sus dedos índice y medio las tiras que anudaban su ropa interior _**—es lo usual… ¿ven?—**_ estuvo así por un rato y luego solo bajo la falda y miro únicamente Eren

Levi se quitó de la puerta y actuó como si nada hubiera sucedido yendo a sentarse donde lo había hecho la vez anterior mientras Armin y Marco la miraban con las mejillas pintadas de rojo

— _ **Aún está sucio aquí—**_ Levi comento aunque sonó mas como una orden que los tres acataron a la vez que la azabache se estiro un poco sobre la mesa

— _Hola damas y caballeros—_ Jean abrió la puerta y entro como dueño y señor _— ¿están todos bien?—_ el de cabellos bicolor sonrió al ver a Levi sentada en la mesa con las manos entre sus piernas

— _¡oh! Vaya tú debes ser la nueva miembro del club—_ Jean se acercó galante a Levi _—juntos saquemos adelante este "Club de Reconocimiento", ¿de acuerdo?—_ dijo y extendió la mano pero Levi solo la miro antes de que Eren saltara de la silla y se atravesara en medio de ambos

— **¿para qué vienes aquí cara de caballo? —** el castaño frunció el entrecejo y enfrento al de cabellos bicolor

— _¡Ah! Casi olvido presentarme —_ Jean le sonrió a Eren y se estiro para poder ver a Levi tras la espalda de este _—yo soy…—_ pero en su lugar se encontró con Armin y Marco

— _¡Es un extraño, es lo que es!—_ hablo el pecoso

— _Por favor, solo ignóralo Levi—_ fue el turno de Armin

— _Desocupen este cuarto de inmediato montón de otakus enfermos—_ hablo Reiner pasando por la puerta con los brazos cruzados siendo seguido por Berth y Annie

— _¡Ya se los dije!—_ Jean se giró en los talones _— ¡esta tierra es sagrada, construida por las manos de nuestros gloriosos predecesores! No es para que los sucios miembros del club de Judo entren—_ dijo Jean con valentía aunque al ver el gesto que le hizo Reiner estuvo a punto de retractarse

— _¿Levi? —_ hablo Reiner quitando de su camino a Jean cuando vio a la azabache salir a un lado de Eren _— ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—_ el mastodonte rubio se acercó hasta quedar frente a la azabache que tan solo lo miro con un gesto aburrido en su rostro _—por cierto… yo he estado pensando en ti—_ al rubio se le tiñeron las mejillas de un leve carmín _—… y suficiente de mi ¿Qué haces aquí?—_ Reiner sonrió

— _**¡Me uní al club!—**_ Levi hablo por fin cuando tuvo el rostro sudoroso de Reiner frente al suyo y sin más la azabache se cubrió la nariz

— _¿Tú… te uniste?—_ Reiner frunció el entrecejo y Levi solo asintió logrando que el mastodonte rubio volteara a ver a Eren _— ¡¿esto es tu culpa, verdad rarito?!—_ el rubio se incorporó y se giró por completo hacia el castaño comenzando a darle empujones y sin mediar palabra se le abalanzo encima contraminando a Eren de golpe a la pared _— ¡¿cómo te atreves a engañar a la inocente y pequeña Levi?!—_ gruño el mastodonte agarrando a su "victima" para que no se le fuera a escapar

— **¡no, no, yo no, yo no la engañe! —** Eren intento zafarse del agarre del rubio que termino en su cuello queriendo asfixiarlo **— ¡ella solo vino y se unió!—**

— _Ah ¿si? ¡Entonces te reto! —_ Reiner azoto el cuerpo de Eren contra la pared y lo soltó para ver como el castaño tocia intentando recuperar aire _— ¡será un reto entre hombres y Levi y este cuarto de club será la recompensa!_

— **¿Qué?—** mágicamente Eren se recuperó **— ¡Levi no es ninguna cosa! —** el castaño se enfrentó contra Reiner y sin pensarlo le dio un fuerte empujón haciendo que el mastodonte rubio trastabillara hacia atrás logrando que este se enredara con uno de los cubos con agua sucia entre sus pies y se cayera ensuciándose el blanco uniforme de Judo

— _¡Voy a matarte!—_ bramo Reiner poniéndose de pie dispuesto a golpear a Eren hasta que Levi se puso en su camino

— _ **Reto aceptado—**_ Levi se quedó frente al mastodonte y por un instante Eren la sintió más fuerte de lo que la azabache aparentaba _**—y en el caso en el que ganemos el reto… ¿Qué tal si el club de Judo se convierte en sirviente del club de reconocimiento?—**_

Reiner se quedó mirando a Levi y luego observo a Eren que tenía una patética cara de "virgen asustado" iba a destruirlo

— _Bien, ¡es un trato!—_ Reiner le sonrió a la azabache _—te vas a arrepentir Jaeger—_

Eren sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, Levi lo había ¿defendido? O lo había entregado en sacrificio, solo había empujado a Reiner… no había hecho gran cosa y por eso iba a morir en las manos de ese mastodonte; el castaño miro hacia donde estaban Jean, Marco y Armin y estos solo voltearon a ver a otro lado… estaba solo en esto.

— **Y… yo—** la voz de Eren flaqueo

Levi se dio media vuelta y miro a Eren a la vez que le regalo una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que solo le mostraba al castaño

— _ **lo harás… ¿verdad?—**_

— **Yo…—** Eren pudo ver como Levi llevo ambas manos a su falda **— ¡LO HARE! —** el castaño soltó un rugido del que se arrepintió al instante

***(….)***

— _entonces el reto se trata…—_ Annie se puso frente a la mesa de madera donde estaba Reiner sosteniendo con fuerza el brazo derecho del castaño mientras este estaba recostado con las piernas del mastodonte rubio sobre su cuello y pecho _—… de ver si puedes resistir una llave de brazo cruzado durante veinte segundos—_ hablo fríamente la rubia acomodándose el largo fleco tras el oído

 _Wow... Wow… mi brazo ya comienza a doler…_

Eren trago saliva apenas logrando ver las caras de todos a su alrededor

— _¡Protege la tradición de nuestro club!—_ hablo Jean que en parte sentía lastima por Eren _— ¡no te atrevas a rendirte, incluso si rompe tu brazo!—_

— _por cierto Levi…—_ Reiner ajusto un poco más el agarre del brazo de Eren _—… si gano, ¿podrías convertirte en mi manager?—_

— _ **claro—**_ Levi se acercó a la mesa dándole un vistazo a Eren y luego a Reiner _**–suena bien—**_

— _¿De verdad?—_ el mastodonte rubio se sonrojo y soltó ligeramente el agarre _— ¿incluso limpiarías mi sudor?—_

— _ **te daré masajes incluso —**_ Levi se inclinó y apoyo ambas manos sobre la mesa al lado del castaño _**—pero si rompes el brazo de Eren, no olvides que él será el ganador—**_

— _oh, no te preocupes Levi —_ el rubio le sonrió a la azabache _—te prometo que él no durara tanto—_

Annie carraspeo ganándose la atención de los presentes y tomo el cronometro que Armin sostenía

— _muy bien… entonces listos… y ¡COMENZEN!—_ la rubia le dio inicio al cronometro a la vez que Reiner comenzó a apretar con una fuerza desmedida el brazo del castaño logrando sacarle un aullido de dolor

— **NO, NO, NO. NO RECISTO ¡MAS! —** Eren extendió el brazo libre y lo sujeto del borde de la mesa **— ¡NO PUEDO!—**

— _VAMOS TODO ESTA EN LA MENTE SUICIDA TU PUEDES—_ grito Jean alentándolo o intentando hacerlo

— _ESE ES EL ESPIRITU ¡EREN! NO TE RINDAS—_ se sumó Armin para animar a su ya rojo o morado amigo que tomo ese color por el dolor que estaba soportando

 _Mi vida…_

… _está comenzando a pasar frente a mis ojos_

— **NNGH… ¡GRRRR! AHHHG—** Eren apretó los dientes intentando soportar, el tiempo parecía lento y la humedad y sucio olor del uniforme de Reiner lo estaba haciendo querer vomitar, los nudillos de la mano que el castaño mantenía agarrada contra la mesa se tornaron blancos.

Eren podía verse desde niño… la primera vez que se puso los zapatos al revés… cuando se orino en el pantalón a los 4 años… en primaria se tropezó en el primer día de clase y se estrelló contra un poste de luz rompiéndose la nariz, el castaño pudo ver la época en que fue extorsionado por un estudiante mayor y se quedó sin dinero por toda una semana… y la ocasión en que lo enfrento y regreso lleno de lodo a casa…

 _Lo siento por todos…_

La mano zurda de Eren tembló en el borde de la mesa

… _sé que me apoyan…_

Eren podía ver el rostro de todos a su alrededor, todos lo apoyaban, pero el dolor era enorme y la única forma de detenerlo era levantar su mano izquierda y gritar que se rendía

 _Lo… lo siento Armin… lo siento Marco… Jean vete al diablo_

Podía sentir el sudor y las lágrimas recorrer su rostro, no soportaba más sus venas iban a reventar

Levi… yo…

Eren estaba a punto de levantar la mano del borde de la mesa cuando sintió algo suave presionarla contra esta y sus orbes turquesa se dirigieron de inmediato hasta está encontrando su mano ser presionada por la intimidad de Levi; ya no escuchaba los gritos de todos a su alrededor, el nauseabundo olor de Reiner se suprimió y su propia entrepierna dio un tirón

 _Se… se siente tan bien…_

— _¡EREN! NO ES MOMENTO PARA QUE SE TE PONGA DURA—_ Marco fue el primero en notar la erección de Eren que comenzó a sobresalir

— _¡NO! ESA ES UNA REACCION INSTINTIVA CUANDO TE ACERCAS A TU LIMITE—_ hablo Armin emocionado

— _Si no te rindes pronto ¡de verdad voy a romperlo!—_ amenazo Reiner

 _Un cuchillo en mi mano derecha…_

… _y una rosa en mi mano izquierda_

Eren podía sentirlo en sus nudillos podía sentir como los genitales de Levi se frotaban contra esta, no sabía cómo describirlos… solo sabían que era algo suave que poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse duro y caliente atreves de la tela.

 _Levi…_

… _está usando mi mano para satisfacerse…_

Eren ya no sentía dolor en su brazo derecho, solo podía sentir el calor que le proporcionaba Levi, quizá se estaba volviendo loco, podía escuchar la respiración de la azabache, agitada y frenética, podía verla subir y bajar sobre sus nudillos, aunque aún no comprendía que era esa dureza entre las piernas de Levi, sabía que ella estaba ahí con el apoyándolo aunque su rostro no le dijera nada.

— _¿¡no te rindes verdad!?—_ gruño Reiner tirando más del brazo derecho del castaño a la vez que escuchaba la voz de Annie contando los segundos

— _¡UN POCO MAS!—_ grito Jean

 _Levi…_

— _¡TU PUEDES EREN!—_ grito Marco

… _¿qué pasa si…_

— _Eren está liberando un montón de endorfinas para superar el dolor ¡ASI SE HACE!—_ animo Armin

… _intento mover_

… _mis dedos?…_

— _¡Diecinueve!—_ vocifero Annie _—VEINT…—_

¡! CRACK! Resonó en las cuatro paredes dejándolos a todos en silencio

***(….)***

Eren soltó un fuerte suspiro cuando salió por las puertas del hospital con el brazo derecho enyesado, ya era de noche.

— _ **Eren—**_ el mencionado levanto el rostro al escuchar la voz de Levi encontrándose con todos en la escalera del hospital, el castaño apenas sonrió y Armin se le acercó para abrazarlo teniendo cuidado de no dañarlo más de lo que este ya estaba y lo ayudo a acercarse al grupo

— _Sabes, Jaeger te felicito —_ hablo Jean comenzando a andar siendo seguido de Marco, Armin y este llevando consigo al castaño mientras Levi se mantenía atrás _—pensé que te rendirías , pero nos sorprendiste—_

— _Es cierto, mereces ahora más que nadie el puesto de presidente —_ Marco sonrió

— _gracias a ti, tendremos al club de Judo como sirvientes —_ comento Armin

— _Es verdad, ahora tendremos el respeto que el "Club de Reconocimiento" merece—_ Jean asintió _—por eso te daremos un premio—_ se dio media vuelta _—que es... ¿y ese bastardo donde esta?—_ el de cabellos bicolor frunció el entrecejo y Armin se dio cuenta que ya no tenía a Eren al lado

— _¿eh? ¿Y dónde está Levi? —_ Marco dijo al voltear a mirar

— _¿A dónde se fueron esos dos?—_ Armin y los otros dos que quedaron mirando hacia atrás solo viendo pasar gente pero ni un rastro de Levi o Eren

***(….)***

— **¿eh?... ¿a-aquí tú quieres que yo...—** Eren se quedó mirando a Levi que lo había empujado contra el primer callejón por el que habían pasado cuando Armin se descuidó **—... jale... del hilo?—** el castaño trago saliva alternando su mirada entre el rostro de la azabache y la falda que esta comenzó a levantar enseñándole al castaño parte de su entrepierna y el hilo que mantenía sujeta la ropa interior

— _**¿No es suficiente para ti?—**_ Levi arqueo una ceja y ladeo el rostro _**— ¿no te gusta el premio que ganaste?—**_

— **¿eh? No, no ¡nunca dije eso! —** Eren se adelantó a decir, tenía cientos de preguntas pero el ver esa pálida piel iluminada por las luces neón de la calle afuera del callejón no podía pensar, el castaño trago saliva, sentía la garganta seca **—ah... ahh...—** jadeo **—es... está bien, aceptare tu oferta—**

— _ **Bien, adelante—**_ Levi se quedó ahí sosteniendo la tela de su falda _ **—es tu... recompensa—**_

Eren se acercó un poco más a Levi y dirigió su mano zurda un tanto temblorosa la cuerda que mantenía la ropa interior de la azabache en su lugar, su corazón latió con fuerza cuando sus dedos se enredaron en la suave tela que de un solo tirón que el castaño le dio se soltó el nudo y este pudo ver como las bragas cayeron quedando colgadas de la otra pierna de Levi dejando expuesto el sexo de "la chica" que eren no pudo ver bien por la sombra que creaba la falda.

— _ **... se te paro de nuevo—**_ hablo Levi logrando que Eren desviara la mirada hacia sí mismo constatando lo que le dijo -esto será todo- menciono "la" azabache inclinándose solo un poco y tomando las cuerdas de las bragas atándolas entre si y volviendo a acomodarse la falda cubriendo todo de la vista de Eren que la levanto tarde

El castaño observo a la azabache, sentía el palpitar de su nueva erección, Levi se veía frágil, debió verla más, debió cerciorarse y acercarse a esta cuando la ropa interior se cayó de su lugar, ver realmente que había allí, sentía un malestar extraño y se sintió estúpido por haber mirado su entrepierna en vez de mirar más de cerca a la azabache... El corazón de Eren latió con fuerza, si no lo decía ahora no tendría otra oportunidad o eso creyó su cerebro de maní; paso su lengua sobre sus labios humedeciéndolos un poco antes de soltar la bomba atómica que sentía que le volaría todos los dientes de golpe.

— **... eh... Levi... tu...—** Eren llamo la atención de Levi **—... tu eres... tu… eres… eres un ¿chico?—** se encogió en su lugar esperando el golpe cubriendo con ambas manos su erección para que no saliera afectado su "pequeño" Jaeger

— _ **Uhm...—**_ Levi se quedó mirando al castaño y simplemente se encogió de hombros _**—... ¿quién sabe?...—**_ fue lo único que dijo "la" azabache para dar un paso atrás y dándose la media vuelta camino fuera del callejón -te veré luego-volteo a ver al castaño guiñándole un ojo para luego irse de allí

Eren solo le dejo ir sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su entrepierna

 _Desde que conocí a Levi..._

 _... me convertí en un perro,_

 _En su perro..._

 _... pero eso, yo aún no lo sabía._

 **NOTAS:**

Bueno mis corderitas no creí que el segundo capítulo saliera tan pronto, me tomo por sorpresa pero encontré un pequeño espacio de que si no lo hacía ya, no lo hacía nunca hahahahaha espero que con este capítulo se aclararan las dudas sobre el sexo de Levi que la mayoría tuvo en el primer capítulo, las felicito por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que lo disfrutaran, pronto vendré con el siguiente capítulo.

No siendo más... ¿DUDAS?, ¿SUGERENCIAS?, ¿LIMOSNAS? haha no olviden que todo sera bien recibido, espero sus comentarios, no teman no muerdo 1313(? Haha.


	3. TELEFONO ACUATICO

_Aun no podía salir de mi asombro…_

 _Pensar que Levi podía o no ser hombre, no dejaba de carcomerme las neuronas…_

 _Levi siendo chica me gustaba…_

 _Levi siendo hombre…_

… _también me gustaba_

 _Y eso era lo que precisamente no lograba entender,_

 _¿Acaso estaba enfermo? O quizá… ¿estaba enloqueciendo?_

 _¿Enloqueciendo… por Levi?_

***(….)***

— **AAAAaaawww—** el castaño soltó un largo bostezo mientras estaba recostado sobre su cama, su "caída" había ocurrido el viernes… y ahora era sábado así que… serian dos días en lo que no podría ver a Levi.

Carla había hecho un alboroto cuando vio a su hijo con un yeso en el brazo derecho y Eren como buen hijo invento una mentira de cómo le había ocurrido aquello así que no paso a mayores hasta que su hermano Zeke volvió a descubrirlo masturbándose… y por él, el castaño se había ganado reclusión en casa, sin derecho a poner un pie fuera de esta a menos que tuviese clases y al finalizarlas tenía que volver de inmediato… y sobretodo PROHIBIDO MASTURBARSE, ¿Cuándo terminaría todo?... cuando su brazo sanara aunque de igual forma el masturbarse continuaría estando prohibido en la casa de la familia Jaeger.

— **¿porque debe haber días libres en la escuela?** —Eren se acomodó en la cama agarrando su móvil y sosteniéndolo en alto observando la pantalla…. Lo olvidaba, también tenía prohibido el internet. **—Daria… lo que fuera por volver a escuchar la voz de Levi—** dio un par de parpadeos **— ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?—** no pudo evitar pensar en que Levi fuese hombre… aun así quería conocerle más

— **No soy muy bueno hablando por teléfono—** el castaño se rasco la cabeza **—así que… no sería necesario que fuera una conversación—** poso sus orbes turquesa únicamente en la pantalla en negro del móvil y soltó un pesado suspiro **—solo con escuchar su voz estaría bien…—** se quedó en silencio de su propio monologo al escucharse a sí mismo lo que acababa de decir **—Uhm…—** frunció el entrecejo **—ooooye…—** hablo de nuevo con el frio aparato **—Levi… llámameeee, me conformo incluso con un texto…—** le sonrió a su móvil y soltó una risa que se desvaneció al instante para incorporarse de la cama de golpe sujetando con más fuerza el aparato entre su mano izquierda

— **¡ESPERA!—** su rostro se llenó de angustia **— ¡YO… NI SIQUIERA SE SU NUMERO!... ¡Y NUNCA LE EH DICHO EL MIO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ME LLAMRA!**

 _Fue un desperdicio de tiempo sentarse, pensando…_

" _Y si"…_

… _todo el día de ayer y hoy_.

 _Así que, mañana…_

 _ **Capitulo #3:… TELEFONO ACUATICO**_

Eren mordió su labio inferior por cuarta o quinta vez en la mañana mientras trataba de controlar los nervios que estaba padeciendo, no había dormido bien, eso no importaba. No había hecho sus deberes ni estando encerrado todo el fin de semana en casa… eso, eso sí importaba pero ahora tenía algo más difícil entre manos, una mano buena y la otra con yeso.

— ***No ¡no debo estar nervioso!*—** el castaño susurro para sí mismo **—*esto… esto sera ¡sera pan comido!* —** sentía que ya estaba transpirando **—*esta… sera… la primera vez que le pido el número a una chica, pero…*—** trago saliva con dificultad **—*…Levi no es una chica, y además soy el presidente del "Club de Reconocimiento"… así, que es completamente normal pedir el número de otro miembro*—** asintió varias veces ignorando al mundo a su alrededor en el salón de clase.

— _ **Buen día—**_ Levi hablo corriendo la silla al lado del castaño a la vez que este sufrió un para cardiaco, aun no estaba listo.

— _ **¿Te pasa algo Eren?—**_ "la" azabache tomo asiento dejando que la falda se recogiera un poco entre sus piernas dejándolas expuestas solo para el castaño— _ **tienes aspecto de mierda—**_

— **Uh…—** Eren sintió su corazón retumbara la vez que giro su rostro hacia Levi sintiendo sonrojarse **—lo… lo que pasa es qu…—**

— _Levi, dame tu e-mail y tu número —_ llego al frente de ambos una sonriente Sasha siendo seguida de Mina

— _ **Claro—**_

"la" azabache dejo de mirar a Eren y presto toda su atención a los que llegaron en menos de un segundo rodeándole dejando al castaño completamente ignorado por "ella" y los otros que comenzaron a hablarle de todo tipo de temas mientras esperaban el ansiado numero; Eren intento agudizar el oído pendiente para cuando Levi lo dijera pero de la nada vio como "esta" tomo uno a uno los teléfonos de todos tecleando su número allí dejando a Jaeger fuera de la partida.

… _¿Era tan necesario que hiciera eso?..._

 _Levi suele ser cruel sin darse cuenta…_

***(….)***

— _Ackerman… no viene a comer. ¿Verdad?—_ Murmuro Armin llevando a su boca un trozo de sándwich

— **Uhm…—** Eren solo asintió arreglándoselas para abrir una lata de soda con una sola mano, soda que le quito Marco solo para ayudarlo y devolvérsela

— _Así que ella_ , esta solo con nosotros al final de las clases… —el rubio hablo después de terminar de masticar

—Ella se comporta justamente como una asesina—asintió levemente el pecoso _—ciertamente sabe cómo usar sus dos caras—_

— **¿De nuevo con eso? A que es a lo que te refieres Marco—** el castaño frunció el entrecejo dejando la lata de soda sobre la ahora pulcra mesa del club

— _Bueno… es que…—_ marco saco su propio móvil y al activar la pantalla comenzó a ojearlo sonrojando sus pecosas mejillas — _si no lo fuera… entonces dudo que enviara esta foto a todos los de la clase—_

— **¡¿EH?!—** Eren abrió los ojos de más — **¿Qué foto?—**

— _Hace dos noches—_ el pecoso dejo de ver la pantalla de su móvil y miro a Eren —… _le mande un mensaje preguntándole que, qué tipo de pijamas usaba…—_ el rostro del castaño se desfiguro lentamente de una mueca de sorpresa a una ofendida — _"últimamente han sido blusas con tirantes de encaje"… me respondió. Incluso envió una foto—_ Marco entrecerró los ojos y se sonrojo aún más— _… creo que intenta seducirme—_

Eren sintió como su mandíbula se desencajaba y si no hubiera sido imposible a menos de una terrible fractura o ser parte de una historia de ficción… o de caricaturas su mandíbula hubiese caído directamente contra la mesa al escuchar tales sandeces por parte del pecoso. Levi no podía… no, es más, era imposible que Levi estuviera intentando seducir a Marco. Eso era impensable.

— **O-oye… Marco, me dejarías ver esa… esa ¿foto?—** el castaño se acercó lentamente a su amigo mientras intentaba estirar el cuello para lograr ver la pantalla del móvil de este

— _¿Por qué no le pides a Levi, que te la envié también?—_ El pecoso miro a Eren a la vez que bloqueo la pantalla del móvil volviendo a guardarlo

— **B-bueno… es que —** Eren volvió a sentirse presa del pánico **—digo… Marco, ¿en verdad tienes el número, de Levi?—**

Marco y Armin se quedaron mirando al castaño

— _Eso significa…. —_ inicio el pecoso

—… _Podría ser…—le siguió el rubio—que tu... ¿no lo tienes?_

Ambos soltaron la risa y de un momento a otro Armin cambio de lugar para sentarse al lado de Marco comenzando a hablarse al oído para luego volver a reír juntos

— **Oigan… pero, en ese caso… su—** alcanzo a decir Eren intentando que no le dolieran sus risas

— _¿Porque no se lo pides tú?—_ Lo interrumpió Armin

— **Uhm… lo haría—** les puso ojos de cachorro a sus dos amigos **—pero… antes que lo haga, ustedes… ustedes dos podrían uhm… ya saben, como soy su presidente yo…—**

— _¿acaso, no conoces lo de proteger la información privada?—_ Armin se hizo escuchar a la vez que negó con su rubia cabeza

… _entonces, en otras palabras…_

***(….)***

Eren escondió su rostro entre el libro de texto mientras escuchaba al maestro parlotear, no entendía la clase, ni siquiera tenía la menor idea en cual estaban… solo no podía dejar de mirar a Levi preguntándose qué tipo de foto seria esa que Marco había obtenido… y ni hablar de los demás, pero no se llevaba con ninguno así que no había modo de conseguir verla. Armin también tenía el número de "la" azabache y el muy mal amigo ni siquiera había querido dárselo.

Quizá todos sabían que Levi era un chico… o quizá no lo era y él era el único idiota que lo creía y al que Levi había engañado perfectamente, pero eso ¿acaso importaba?

La clase transcurría y el profesor Shadis llamo la atención de Eren lanzándole el borrador del pizarrón directo a la cabeza y después de las risas escondidas de todos… los últimos y eternos minutos Eren los paso afuera del salón.

***(….)***

— _ **Tch. Eren, me has estado mirando en toda la clase como si tuvieras algo que decirme —**_ continuo caminando Levi sin voltear a ver al castaño que "la" seguía

— **Ah… eso—** Eren intento avanzar algunos pasos más a prisa para alcanzarle, de nuevo sentía nervios y sus rodillas no dejaban de temblar — **Veras… —** se miró el brazo enyesado, era ahora o nunca **—…po-podriamos llamarnos, el uno al otro… para tu sabes—** sintió la garganta seca de repente aun Levi seguía dándole la espalda aunque había detenido su caminar al igual que el — **… alguna actividad de emergencia del club, o… algo —** intento sonreír — **… soy el presidente..—**

— _ **¿Y?—**_ pronuncio Levi aun sin voltear a mirarlo

—… **. Y… y yo... bueno te doy el mío—** el castaño sintió los nervios calar por el **—es-esperaba... q-que tu… pudieras… ya sabes, darme tu número de móvil—** por fin lo había dicho aunque le costó soltarlo lo dijo

— _ **No—**_ Levi cortó las esperanzas del castaño de un solo tajo — _ **y no preguntes, no me gusta dar explicaciones. —**_

Eren se quedó en blanco al escuchar a Levi incluso estuvo a punto de preguntar "¿porque?" pero después de lo que dijo prefirió guardar silencio y ese mismo fue el que hizo a "la" azabache darse la vuelta y enfrentar al castaño

—… _**no tendría sentido que te lo dijera—**_ Levi se cruzó de brazos justo sobre su pecho _ **—no tienes el coraje para llamarme—**_ Eren sintió como si un cubo de agua helada le cayera encima _**—así que siempre estarías esperando a que sea yo quien te llame, y te molestarías si eso no sucede—**_ la voz de "la" azabache sonaba monótona, sin vida alguna — _ **solo te estaría dando una forma para perder el tiempo sosteniendo el móvil—**_

— **E-entonces…—** Eren salió del shock inicial— **podrías ¿darme tu correo?…—**

— _ **si estas feliz siendo solo mi amigo por mensajes, seguro—**_ Levi se encogió de hombros

— **¡NO!...uhm… lo siento, es que yo quiero tu numero—** el castaño se quedó mirando a "la" azabache

— _ **Tch, no tienes remedio ¿verdad?—**_ Levi se acercó a Eren y metió la mano en la mochila de este tomando uno de los cuadernos al igual que un bolígrafo

Eren solo podía sentir su corazón palpitan con fuerza podía ver a Levi desde arriba, ver la bonita forma de su coronilla, se inclinó un poco y aspiro suave el aroma del shampoo de "la "azabache, olía bastante bien como para ser un chico

— _ **Aquí tienes—**_ Levi saco al castaño de su fantasía a la vez que este mismo solo dio un paso atrás para ver qué era lo que le ofrecía

— **¿Uhm?—** Eren recibió su cuaderno y su bolígrafo con la mano izquierda aun sin entender al notar un trozo de hoja en la mano de Levi— **¿Qué… es tanto lo que escribías?—**

— _ **mi numero—**_ "la" azabache dijo lo obvio— _ **aquí esta—**_ le enseño al castaño y este intento agarrar el papel dejando caer el bolígrafo y el cuaderno al suelo — _ **no tan rápido Jaeger, si lo quieres tanto, lucha por el—**_ y sin más Levi arrugo este trozo en una pequeña bolita de papel que con buen brazo arrojo lejos de ambos viéndose como ese punto blanco se perdía entre las ramas de un árbol

— _ **Diviértete, sé que podrás tenerlo—**_ Levi le dio un par de palpadas en el hombro al castaño y sin más continuo con su camino dejando a Eren a solas con ese árbol que nunca lo había visto más grande

***(...)***

—… **ngh…—** Eren trago saliva una vez más, e intento trepar al árbol ayudándose con sus dedos que apenas se asomaban por el yeso, sentía dolor, no había cuando subiera ese enorme tronco, enterró las uñas en la vieja corteza que se descascaro y se enterró en su carne, sus dedos temblaban y sangraban, pateo con rabia el árbol creyendo que así caería al menos algo de allí, ni una hoja siquiera cayó al suelo, su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor… sabía que no podía más, pero no se daría el lujo de rendirse, claro que no. Y solo porque Levi le dijo que podría tenerlo.

El castaño perdió lo que restaba de las clases incluso olvido ir al Club y decirle a Armin y a Marco que no podría asistir por unos días… olvido incluso la hora en la que tenía que volver a casa; solo podía pensar en ese papel y como obtenerlo. Salto y se resbalo de este, cayó al suelo más veces de las que podría contar y entonces Annie apareció de la nada observando con ojos fríos la estúpida tarea del presidente del "club de reconocimiento"

—…—La rubia se acercó en completo silencio, ella había sido testigo de lo que había hecho Levi así que le estaba de sobra preguntarle al castaño lo que le sucedía

— **¡Ah!...tu eres—** Eren no termino de hablar cuando noto la presencia de esta que sin más lo empujo y se trepo al árbol como solo un mono tiene habilidad — **Annie, que estas…—** volvió a callarse cuando volvió a ver a la rubia bajar sin problema alguno

— _Toma—_ Annie se acercó al castaño y le entrego la pequeña bola de papel en la mano — _deberías fijarte bien con quien deberías entablar una amistad—_ le dedico una larga mirada con ese par de orbes celestes y se apartó de Eren para irse tal cual como había llegado dejando en este un montón de palabras atoradas en la garganta porque ni un "gracias" alcanzo a decirle.

Eren dejo de ver hacia donde Annie se había ido y volvió sus ojos hacia su mano temblorosa y sucia, por fin tenía el número de Levi, aunque alguien más le había ayudado, sonrió para sí mismo e intento arreglárselas para abrir el papel arrugado

— _ **Debes estar contento con eso—**_ Hablo Levi recargado contra el frio muro del instituto ganándose la atención al instante de Eren — _ **Completamente contento…—**_ menciono con una voz aburrida —… _**por tener tus manos en el…—**_ dejo aflorar una de esas pequeñas sonrisas solo para el castaño — _ **eso… es tan tu—**_

El castaño se quedó mirando a "la" azabache sin entender cómo es que esta había llegado ahí, si antes no había nadie… nadie aparte de Annie y el. Levi se le acercó y le arrebato la pequeña bola de papel extendiéndola para luego romperla sin emoción alguna arrojando los trozos dejando que el viento del ocaso se los llevara consigo

***(….)***

— _ **Párate aquí…—**_ señalo Levi a uno de los bloques frente a la piscina de la escuela

— **...eh… uhm... ¿qué hacemos en este lugar?—** Eren se le quedo viendo mientras obedecía a lo que "la" azabache decía.

La noche había caído un par de horas antes, el cielo estaba despejado y el viento soplaba suave y arrullador, apenas ambos podían verse el uno al otro con la iluminación de una farola blanca ubicada al exterior de los vestidores que ahora estaban cerrados

—… _**mira lo que tengo para ti—**_ Levi saco de su delgada blusa una pequeña roca — _ **el otro papel solo decía que vinieras a este lugar—**_ puso la roca frente a los ojos de Eren por unos segundos — _ **aquí está escrito mi numero—**_ lanzo la roca al aire repetidas veces hasta que la dejo descansar en su mano— _ **¡ve por ella!**_ — anuncio arrojando esta contra la piscina

— **¡WOOF!—** sin pensarlo Eren se arrojó al frio agua salpicando a todos lados sin considerar siquiera que tenía un brazo roto

Todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos incluso el agua dejo de ondear hasta que Eren salió de allí, o al menos su cabeza

— **¡ABWAH!—** el castaño intentaba salir del agua chapoteando incluso en ello con torpeza — **¡ACK!... ¡AH! …—** se movió y pataleo como pudo hasta la orilla logrando sostenerse con su brazo sano del borde de la piscina

—… _**Tch, eso quiere decir. ¿Que no sabes nadar?—**_ pese a Eren estar aturdido pudo notar lo agrio en la voz de Levi

— **ah… ah, no es que no pueda nadar… es que por este yeso… y que no se bucear, uhm… —** Intento levantar la cabeza para ver a Levi desde abajo **—… no puedo abrir los ojos bajo el agua—**

—… _**En ese caso, fuera del agua—**_ hablo Levi y dejo de ver al castaño apartándose de la orilla dando un par de pasos lejos de ahí

— **L-Levi… es… espera—** Eren intento salir del agua solo para asomar la cabeza un poco más **—puedo… pu-puedo… ¡PUEDO HACERLO!—**

Tras el bramido que intento dar Eren, Levi volteo a verlo

—… **Yo, puedo hacerlo—** el castaño le sonrió— **… sé que puedo—** se hundió por error logrando tragar algo de agua que tocio cuando volvió a asomar su húmeda y castaña cabeza **—…Ngh… yo puedo… solo… solo quédate conmigo—** logro decir con su escaso aliento

—… _**Bien—**_ fue lo único que dijo Levi antes de darse la vuelta y sentarse en el mismo bloque del que Eren había saltado

… _Por las horas siguientes…_

… _Trague agua…_

… _Y casi me ahogo._

 _Pero…_

… _Cada vez que sacaba la cabeza del agua…_

… _Levi siempre estaba mirándome…_

 _Por eso…_

… _Me volvía a sumergir._

 _Y pese al enorme dolor de mi brazo derecho…_

… _Mi tiempo bajo el agua, fue cada vez mayor_

 _Así es como eventualmente fui capaz de abrir los ojos bajo el agua…_

Eren se sumergió más a fondo logrando ver los azulejos de la piscina y en estos una pequeña roca que parecía negarse a moverse de ahí

… _Cuando estoy con Levi…_

Intento agarrar está sintiendo como se resbalaba entre sus dedos a medida de que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, el castaño podía sentir su corazón palpitar justo en sus oídos, no podía rendirse ahora; se acercó más al fondo y estiro la mano logrando atrapar la roca y apretándola en su mano volvió a "nadar" hacia la superficie

 _... Siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa._

— **¡LA TENGO!—** Eren saco el brazo con triunfo fuera del agua

— _ **uhm… ¡buen trabajo!—**_ por primera vez Levi le alentó desde la orilla de la piscina

El castaño sintió su pecho inflarse de orgullo y bajo el brazo para poder ver su trofeo mientras movía sus pies bajo el agua para evitar hundirse, miro la roca y su sonrisa se desvaneció

— **A-aquí… aquí no hay nada escrito—Eren levanto la cabeza hacia Levi**

— _ **Tardaste mucho, estaba escrito con marcador de agua**_ —"la" azabache se encogió de hombros y se puso de cuclillas a la orilla de la piscina _**—ven aquí—**_ movió su mano como si llamara a un perro

Eren se acercó con la decepción pintada en el rostro pataleando y moviendo uno de sus brazos más que el otro nadando como "perrito"

— _ **Realmente te esforzaste…—**_ Levi miro al castaño a los ojos y rompió el contacto en el momento que sumergió su delgada y pálida mano en el agua comenzando a moverla en círculos

Eren bajo la mirada y se quedó observando los movimientos que "la" azabache hacía en el agua

— **¿"cero"?—** Pregunto el castaño y en respuesta Levi solo asintió y continuo moviendo la mano bajo el agua

 _Cada vez que Levi escribía en la superficie del agua…_

— **Ocho…—**

… _Una leve ondulación tocaba mi cuerpo…_

—… **Cero…—**

… _Era tan gentil…_

Los ojos de Eren dejaron de ver al agua para ver las piernas de Levi logrando ver las bragas que llevaba puestas

… _y_

 _Cálido…_

El castaño sintió sonrojarse y su entrepierna pulsar, estiro su brazo izquierdo bajo el agua guardando la roca en su bolsillo para acercar su mano ahora libre a su pene que comenzó a ponerse erecto con solo ver.

— _ **Tch… si lo tocas, no seguiré dándote mi numero—**_ hablo Levi rompiendo el silencio que se había creado asustando a Eren de paso

—… **s-si…—** soltó tímido el castaño

 _Era como si Levi pudiera ver atreves de todo…_

… _o al menos de mí._

 **NOTAS:**

Bueno mis corderitas hasta aquí llega el tercer capítulo, me tome algo de tiempo pero el trabajo me llama haha, espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo aunque aparte tengo que decir que Eren es un idiota hormonal siento que Levi abusa de él y que no se lo merece… haha, ¿qué opinan ustedes? Comenten tranquilas que no muerdo haha me interesa saber mucho lo que tengan que decir

¿Preguntas? ¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Limosnas? Haha todo sera recibido con amor


	4. PECHOS

_Antes creía que enfermarme para los días de clase era lo mejor que me podría pasar…_

… _ahora no estoy tan seguro_

— **a…a… ¡ACHOOOOOOOOO!—** Eren se limpió la nariz a la vez que intento mirar el calendario puesto en la pizarra de corcho de su recamara;ya llevaba tres días faltando a clases, había sido una pésima idea el haber seguido a Levi, el haberse lanzado al agua como un perro para no obtener más que una roca sin marca alguna, y para colmo había pasado mucho más tiempo del pensado intentando seguir los movimientos de la mano de "la" azabache en la superficie del agua, pero pese a todo, a sus dedos lastimados con la corteza del árbol y lo sucedido en la piscina… lo había logrado. Había logrado aprenderse ese número que creyó inalcanzable y cuando lo hizo… Levi no lo ayudo a salir del agua, no. "ella" solo lo dejo allí temblando y tiritando de frio.

 _Aunque estaba feliz._

Llegar a casa fue como si se detonara la tercera guerra mundial, pero logro sobrevivir al increíble sermón de Carla, después de todo nadie le podía quitar la felicidad que traía consigo de tener ese número en su cabeza… estaba emocionado cuando lo tecleo en su móvil… pero al guardarlo paso lo que esperaba, no se atrevió a llamar a Levi; tenia nervios, sentía que su corazón se saldría de un momento a otro. Así que no sucedió nada esa primera noche, no llamo y su cuerpo no dejo de temblar.

Los días vinieron uno tras otro y entre ellos un fuerte resfriado que gano por cortesía del azabache

Eren rayó con un marcador rojo los días del calendario en los que no había visto a Levi y ver lo estúpido que era perdiendo esa oportunidad ante todos… sabía que todos llamaban a Levi, sabía que todos le mandaban textos o fotos y "ella" les respondía… incluso Marco y Armin lo hacían. Fue ello que lo impulso no a llamarla si no a mandarle un pequeño texto dejando de lado su inútil tarea de remarcar los días que no había podido salir de casa.

— Hola Levi (10:09am) ✓✓

Pasaron unos largos minutos para que Eren recibiera una respuesta

✓✓ ¿Quién mierdas eres? (10:30am) —

El castaño sonrió enormemente cuando vio la pantalla de su móvil encenderse aunque no con el mensaje que esperaba pero no por ello había dejado de celebrar

—soy Eren, Eren Jaeger (10:31 am) ✓✓

✓✓ah (11:00 am) —

Eren frunció el entrecejo, la verdad es que no se esperaba algo así de frio, pero no se desanimó a seguir escribiendo

— ¿Cómo estás? (11:00 am) ✓✓

✓✓ Eren ¿Por qué no has venido a clase? (11:15 am) —

Esa pregunta si que tomo por sorpresa al castaño, sabía que no muchos notarían su ausencia aparte de Armin, Marco y los profesores… pero el que Levi preguntara aquello le hizo sentirse sumamente feliz, aunque era obvio que "la" azabache se diera cuenta que no había asistido, después de todo se sentaban juntos… aun así estaba feliz por esa simple pregunta, No lo negaría. Había recibido mensajes de Armin y de Marco pero ninguno se igualaba a la emoción que sentía en ese mismo instante.

Leyó y re leyó las letras que le dejaban ver la pantalla de su móvil, y después de una corta celebración…

—Me resfrié, pero ¡no es nada grave! Ni de que preocuparse solo que estuve tanto tiempo bajo el agua… no es que te esté culpando solo que… gracias por preocuparte por mi (11:25 am) ✓✓

✓✓ Te felicito (11:30 am) —

— ¿Uh? (11:30 am) ✓✓

Eren se quedó sin entender, ¿acaso era bueno de que estuviera enfermo? Miro la pantalla un largo rato tratando de encontrar el significado de ese "te felicito", volvió a limpiarse la nariz haciendo del pañuelo de papel una bola que lanzo desde su lugar logrando encestar la bola de papel y mocos; se recostó y abrigo dejando el móvil cerca para escucharlo pero las horas pasaban y no sucedía nada. Miro varias veces el móvil hasta que la medicina surtió su efecto y lo hizo dormir aunque no duro mucho entre esa apacible burbuja porque en medio de la noche el tono de un mensaje en su móvil lo asusto

✓✓ Eren te deje los deberes con tu madre, espero que te mejores pronto (08:00 pm)—

Ese había sido Armin, Eren le escribió un simple "ok" pero al instante recibió otro mensaje esta vez era de Levi, sonrió sin darse cuenta y presiono rápidamente donde resaltaba el nombre

✓✓ acaso no es obvio, ¿idiota? Te felicito por escribirme, ahora solo hace falta que me llames (08:00 pm) —

Eren no alcanzo a reaccionar al mensaje cuando al instante llego otro

✓✓ Por cierto, crees adecuado que mañana use esto? (8:01 pm) —

El castaño parpadeo varias veces al ver la foto que Levi adjunto tan solo se trataba de un sujetador color rojo… este era algo pequeño y se veía que estaba encima de unas sábanas blancas… Levi estaba en casa y no solo le mostraba que usaría un sostén si no también su cama… Eren sintió su cuerpo hervir de nuevo y no precisamente por la fiebre.

 _Creo que Levi me premio con aquella foto…_

… _A la que le conteste tímidamente con un "si"…_

 _¡Ya quería mejorarme!_

 _No quería estar más en casa._

***(….)***

 _ **Capitulo #4:… PECHOS**_

Eren intento verse lo mejor posible cuando entro en el salón de clase, su cara parecía la de un muerto, el color canela de su piel lo había abandonado, estaba sudando por la misma fiebre, su cuerpo no daba más pero… Ya no soportaba un día más sin ver a Levi.

— _¡Eren volviste! —_ Armin dejo el libro que había estado leyendo para casi saltar sobre su pobre amigo convaleciente — _pensamos que no volveríamos a verte —_ el rubio lo abrazo, casi dejando al castaño sin aire y le dio paso después de un largo rato para que pudiera sentarse, aun Levi no había llegado

— _¡Presidente!—_ exclamo el pecoso al entrar al salón de clases y ver al castaño ahí— ¡ _no nos abandonaste!—_ Marco le sonrió a Eren y apoyo ambas manos en los hombros del moreno dándoles un ligero apretón

— **Gracias chicos…—** hablo por fin Eren atreves del tapaboca de tela blanca — **no pensé que me extrañaran tanto—** dijo a modo de broma aunque lejos de eso sonó como a un enfermo terminal

—… _Eren ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien?—_ Armin fue el primero en preguntar — _no debiste venir, estas muy pálido—_

— _Además… tienes fiebre —_ comento el pecoso quitando una de sus manos de los hombros del castaño para ponerla en la frente de este

— **Estoy bien, estoy bien —** Eren quito la mano de Marco de su frente **—… solo tengo calor entre todo esto —** se señaló a si mismo mostrándoles la bufanda a sus dos amigos

Eren no solo estaba resfriado si no que su brazo estaba enyesado, tendría unas largas semanas de mantener su brazo inmóvil y aún estaba la gran duda que tenían Armin y Marco

— _sabes Eren… Levi no ha ido al club desde el día que faltaste a las demás clases… —_ el rubio miro a su alrededor cerciorándose de que nadie más los escuchara _—… además… en estos días no ha hablado con nadie, ha sido muy silenciosa en las clases y cuando salimos se va sin más… se ha comportado de manera muy extraña… ¿Qué… estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos ese día?—_

— _Es cierto Eren —_ Marco se quitó de la espalda del castaño y rodeo ambos escritorios para ponerse frente a el _—no contesta siquiera los mensajes que le hemos mandado… es como si fuera una asesina—_

—" _ **Asesina" ¿quién?—**_ Levi se hizo notar haciendo que el rubio y el pecoso voltearan a verle incluso que Eren pese a lo mal que se sentía se pusiera de pie para "verla"

— _Ahm… es… esto—_ Marco comenzó a ponerse nervioso

— _Marco habla de una película que veremos este fin de semana en casa de Eren —_ contesto el rubio y antes de que Levi preguntara de nuevo se adelantó a hablar— _hoy estas muy linda… Eren te puede contar más de la película, los dejo yo tengo que seguir leyendo haha, vamos Marco —_ el rubio empujo al pecoso a su escritorio y dejaron a el castaño y a "la" azabache "a solas"

***(….)***

—… _**te vez como la mierda Eren…—**_ Levi hablo lo suficientemente bajo para que el profesor que dictaba la clase no le escuchara pero lo suficientemente alto para que Eren fuera el único que le entendiera _**—… querías venir solo a ver mi sujetador ¿verdad?—**_

—… **y-yo…—** el castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar la foto de la pequeña prenda y que posiblemente esta estaría ahora mismo tocando la piel de Levi ahora mismo, volteo a ver a "la" azabache en el momento exacto que el salón se llenó del eco de los golpes contra la puerta y los ojos de todos tanto como el del profesor de turno se guiaron hasta esta

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando un chirrido colarse en los oídos de todos y el profesor Shadis hizo presencia de la misma forma en la que lo hizo cuando Levi llego ese día Miércoles; todos se pusieron de pie y volvieron a sentarse unos segundos después y Eren noto en Levi como "esta" fruncía el entrecejo. Algo al parecer no iba bien.

— _Bien, tal parece que el nivel de este instituto ha incrementado… —_ el hombre mayor dejo de caminar y se quedó en una postura recta frente a los estudiantes—… _al grado que tenemos un nuevo miembro que quiere unirse a nuestras filas —_ el salón se llenó de un suave murmullo que fue silenciado con la fuerte voz del profesor _—ADELANTE, ACKERMAN—_

Eren volteo a ver a Levi y luego miro al frente de nuevo cuando una chica de cabello negro, corto hasta los hombros entro, pálida… no más que Levi, pero pálida, piernas largas y gruesas de forma atractiva y el nudo de la camisa de marinero se veía elevado por su voluminoso pecho aún más grande que el de Sasha

— _Soy Mikasa Ackerman… un gusto conocerlos—_

 _Por alguna extraña razón la mirada de esa nueva chica y la de Levi se cruzaron_

… _y escuche la lengua de Levi chasquear…_

… _al parecer…_

… _no era alguien de su agrado_

 _Además, el que compartieran apellido no era solo casualidad…_

***(...)***

— ¿ _ya vieron?… la chica nueva es bastante linda —_ se escuchó de un extremo del salón — _es cierto, es muy linda, sus pechos son enormes_ — algunas risas se integraron a la charla — _pero a decir verdad yo prefiero a una chica como Levi, es pequeña y abrazarle—_ otros asintieron… y Eren lo hizo internamente _—sus pechos son pequeños, son los mejores… y aquí entre nos su tacto ha de ser tierno—_

 _El salón de clases estaba en alboroto de nuevo…_

… _y como de costumbre Levi estaba en medio del asunto…_

… _solo que esta vez tuvo que compartirlo con Mikasa._

 _La chica nueva._

— _Qué diablos te pasa, ¡mira sus curvas!—_ se escuchó el grito de uno cual espartano

— ¿ _qué mierda te pasa a ti? Levi es mucho mejor, incluso se ve más inocente y linda, es inteligente, tiene curvas finas y no necesita tener pechos enormes para llamar la atención—_

 _Así es, el salón se había dividido en dos…_

… _los que estaban del lado de Levi…_

 _Y los que estaban con Mikasa_

 _Y ¿yo?_

 _Bueno, yo solo podía sentirme incomodo por la forma en que Mikasa no dejaba de mirarnos desde el momento exacto en el que tomo asiento._

— **ahm… Levi, tú… ¿conoces a esa chica?—** Eren murmuro mientras miraba a "la" azabache escribir en una libreta

— _**¿A quién te refieres?—**_ Levi continuo sumido en su deber ignorando el mundo a su alrededor

—… **hablo de… uhm Mikasa… ella tiene tú mismo apellido —** el castaño logro tener la atención de "la" azabache que pese a lo enfermo que estaba "esta" seguía en su lugar, con la misma cercanía y que ahora ignoraba la libreta por mirarlo, se sentía afortunado — **… y no ha dejado de mirar hacia aquí…—**

Levi dejo de mirar a Eren y observo hacia donde estaba la pelinegra por unos largos segundos a la vez que aquella chica se puso de pie y se acercó al escritorio de ambos para mirarlos desde arriba

— _Levi…_ — llamo Mikasa a la vez que fruncía el entrecejo

—… _**Mikasa…—**_ Levi le correspondió la mirada sin inmutarse de su lugar

 _Tuve una extraña sensación_

 _Al verles tan cerca…_

Mikasa se inclinó sobre el escritorio de Levi recargando sus brazos cruzados sobre la lisa tabla a la vez que dejo descansar sus enormes senos en estos haciéndolos notar de manera adrede

 _Mikasa parecía una bestia carnívora…_

… _Levi se veía como si fuera un lindo animalito herbívoro._

— _ **Tch… ella es mi prima —**_ Levi se encargó de romper el silencio y tomo su libreta golpeando sutilmente los pechos de la pelinegra logrando quitarla de su escritorio como si fuese un insecto al que intentaba espantar

— _¿Quién es el, Levi?—_ Mikasa se acomodó la camisa y puso ambas manos contra sus propias caderas dirigiendo una fría mirada hacia el castaño que se quedó sin entender la actitud de la chica de la que el apenas digería que ambos pelinegros eran familia

Levi se movió un poco en su silla y se recargo contra Eren apoyando parte de su cabeza en el hombro de este

— _ **Y tu… ¿qué crees?—**_ fue lo único que dijo Levi

La pelinegra frunció nuevamente el entrecejo al ver lo que hacía su primo y sin reparo camino alrededor de ambos escritorios, Eren por su parte sentía su corazón latir acelerado y emocionado al tener a Levi tan cerca de él. Pero ese bello momento se esfumo cuando Mikasa lo agarro de la bufanda y lo hizo poner de pie dejando que la silla se cayera estrepitosamente a la vez que Levi solo los volteo a ver haciéndole mala cara a su molesta familiar

— _Tu vienes conmigo—_ fue lo único que el castaño entendió salir de la boca de Mikasa mientras que esta lo sacaba del salón de aquella forma tan extraña.

 _Era como un documental de la sabana_

 _Mikasa se veía como una leona arrastrando a su presa_

 _Y esa presa…_

… _era yo, a los ojos de todos._

—… _casi lo olvido linda Levi_ **—** hablo Connie acercándose al igual que los otros que fueron testigos del "secuestro" de Eren — ¿porque te uniste a su club? Es algo que aún no logro entender —el calvo le sonrió

— _Debe ser aburrido salir con ese montón de idiotas—_ aporto Franz asintiendo ligeramente mientras que Marco y Armin intentaron ignorarlo

— _ **Eren…—**_ Levi solo se les quedo mirando disimulando el mal humor que le había causado su prima _ **— ¡es divertido!—**_

— _HAHA JAEGER SI QUE TIENE SUERTE —_ se escucharon por todo el salón las risas de un pequeño grupo — _lo cazo la chica nueva, seguro estará contento con algo como eso después de todo ella tiene pechos como las que salen en los anime—_

***(….)***

— **Hey…. ¡HEY SUELTAME!—** Eren logro zafarse del agarre del que la pelinegra lo había estado sometiendo por los vacíos pasillos **— ¿¡qué diablos te pasa!?—** dijo ofuscado alejándose dos pasos de la chica que ahora que lo notaba tenía su misma estatura

— _¡Dime que no es cierto!—_ Mikasa frunció el entrecejo _— ¡dime que no estas con Levi!—_ la pelinegra volvió a intentar acercarse al castaño _— tu, como quieras que te llames, no entiend…—_

— **Soy Eren, en primer lugar—** el castaño interrumpió con voz fuerte a la chica — **segundo, no sé qué te da el derecho para creer que puedes venir y hacer lo que quieras… y tercero—** frunció el ceño— **que es lo que según tú, ¿no entiendo?—**

—…—Mikasa apenas trago saliva y se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía abrumada. Sabía que no tenía que dejar solo a Levi _—… Levi… Levi no es quien tú crees que es—_ se animó a decir después de casi lastimar su labio _—… Levi… es un chico—_

—… **¿Y? ¿Qué hay con eso?—** Eren se cruzó de brazos, lo sabía, sabía que Levi era un hombre aunque no era algo que quería escuchar por parte de alguien más, que quería que el mismo Levi se lo dijese. Pero las pocas dudas que tenía, la pelinegra las había acabado de disipar y aun así eso no cambiaba en nada el hecho que había aceptado días atrás escondido entre las mantas de que si Levi era hombre o mujer igual le seguía gustando

—" _¿Qué con eso?"—_ Mikasa se quedó impresionada tras escuchar al castaño, negó ligeramente y dio un par de pasos atrás sin siquiera ver— _… Eren… esto… no es la primera vez que lo hace, el utiliza a la gente a su antojo—_ Eren negó y la chica continuo hablando — _… no te ves como una mala persona… el solo te hará daño—_

— **¡No!… no es cierto, Levi no es así—** un extraño malestar se instaló en el corazón del castaño — **¡Levi no es como tú estás diciendo!** —Eren miro a Mikasa con verdadera rabia, por tonto que fuera no soportaba escuchar o saber cuándo alguien se atrevía a hablar mal de Levi— **¡estas mintiendo!—** exclamo

Eren no quería saber más, no quería escucharla, había logrado enojarlo y él sabía que no respondería de buena gana así que antes de que eso sucediera se dispuso a alejarse; pero esta, necia en dejarlo ir hasta que cambiara de opinión, intento sujetarse fuerte del brazo del castaño para detenerlo cuando paso por su lado pero no espero que el diera un tirón de su brazo izquierdo cuando sintió su agarre soltándose con tal violencia que la hizo trastabillar hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio en el borde de las escaleras pero antes de que siquiera cayera vio como en cámara lenta Eren logro sujetarla.

Habría sido una hazaña heroica pero ambos cayeron escaleras abajo aunque Mikasa no sufrió daño alguno todo porque el castaño amortiguo su caída y recibió todos los golpes en su lugar.

***(….)***

—… _**Oi Eren, ¿te sientes bien?—**_ Levi se acercó a la camilla de la enfermería del instituto cuando vio al castaño al fin abrir los ojos

— **L-Levi…** — Eren sonrió a medias al ver al azabache asintiendo apenas, se sentía como un sueño seguramente estaba en uno

— _Eren se te está haciendo costumbre lastimarte —_ se asomó Armin al igual que Marco. No era un sueño, era la realidad

— _Tienes que tener más cuidado, Mikasa nos dijo que te desmayaste debido a la fiebre cuando ibas subiendo las escaleras —_ hablo Marco cruzándose de brazos a la vez que Eren frunció el entrecejo y Levi negó ligeramente

— _Pero tuviste mucha suerte de que ella estuviera ahí para ayudarte—_ Armin se encogió de hombros

— **Yo… no—** alcanzo a decir Eren antes de sentir como Levi apoyaba una de sus manos en su desordenada cabellera

— _Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos, Levi ¿te quedaras?—_ pregunto Armin y "la" azabache asintió ligeramente _— cuídate amigo, Levi ve con cuidado a casa —_ se despidieron el rubio y el pecoso y salieron del reducido lugar

 _Las cosas son diferentes…_

… _a como solían ser_

— _ **Ella es una mentirosa —**_ hablo Levi cuando al fin se quedaron a solas teniendo toda la atención del castaño— _ **no debes creerle—**_ paso los dedos de los cabellos de Eren hacia el rostro de este presionando suave el moretón que le había quedado a este en la frente

 _Y eso es…_

… _porque Levi está aquí._

—… **lo dices por…—** Eren no término de hablar al sentir como el dedo índice de Levi se posaba sobre sus labios

— _ **Mikasa… les dijo a todos que te desmayaste, sé que es mentira, sé que tu evitaste que ella se golpeara, debería ser ella la que estuviera en esta camilla, no tu —**_ "la" azabache sonrió levemente recibiendo por parte del castaño un sonrojo y esta vez no había un tapaboca de por medio que le evitara verlo; deslizo su dedo de los labios resecos de Eren y dio un paso atrás ofreciéndole su mano _**—dame tu mano, te ayudare a ponerte de pie—**_

 _No importa lo que suceda…_

… _porque ahora hay alguien que me acepta._

Eren saco la mano izquierda alcanzando a tomar la de Levi que le ayudo lentamente a levantarse de la cama logrando poner los pies descalzos en el suelo pero antes que intentara dar el primer paso se golpeó los dedos del pie derecho con la pata de la silla que había puesto la enfermera mucho antes y en la que Levi se había sentado esperando a que el castaño despertara

Eren dio un tras pies doloroso que le hizo irse encima de "la" azabache cayendo ambos al suelo a la vez que golpeo su frente contra el pecho de Levi sin poderlo evitar

— **¡l-lo siento Levi!—** Eren se incorporó solo un poco sobándose la frente fijando sus ojos sin querer en el pecho de Levi notando como parte de la piel ajena que se dejaba ver se había puesto roja por culpa del fuerte golpe.

"La" azabache llevo su mano al pecho soltando el nudo del listón rojo de la camisa de marinero dejando aún más expuesta la piel para los ojos del castaño, bajo la mirada y contemplo unos instantes el tono rojizo que había adquirido su pecho plano, acaricio con cuidado y volvió a mirar al de ojos turquesa que parecía haberse quedado sin habla

— _ **Si yo fuera Mikasa… hubiera sido un mejor cojín para ti—**_ Levi mantuvo su mano sobre su pecho y bajo los dedos un poco para tirar de la camisa lo suficiente para que el castaño pudiera ver el sujetador que traía puesto

—… **uhm… —** Eren abrió de más los ojos al notar esa pequeña prenda de encaje que Levi no reparaba en pretender ocultar **—… si…—** asintió y trago saliva concentrado en el escote de "la" azabache tanto que no vio venir el pie de Levi que le golpeo el rostro con tanta fuerza que lo dejo fuera del juego en segundos

— _ **oh, ¿en serio? bastardo**_ —"la" azabache se puso de pie y dejo a un desmayado castaño en el suelo, tomo su maletín y salió de la enfermería mostrando en su rostro una mueca de enojo

 _Creo que dije algo malo…_

… _aun así…_

Cuando Eren abrió los ojos estaba de vuelta en la camilla, la tarde comenzaba a morir en el horizonte; no solo le dolía el cuerpo por las magulladuras que había ganado al caer por las escaleras, ahora sentía dolor en la cara

 _Pese a los golpes…_

… _Levi me excita tanto._

— _¡Eren! —_ exclamo la madre del castaño acomodándose apenas el abrigo por cuarta vez desde que había salido corriendo de casa cuando recibió una llamada del instituto _— ¡te dije que no vinieras! —_ Carla asestó un golpe en la despeinada cabeza de su hijo y al instante se arrepintió _—eres igual que tu padre… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?, pero eso sí, olvídate de que vendrás mañana a clases—_ frunció el entrecejo la mujer y antes de que Eren pudiera decir algo ella continuo hablando _— ¿de dónde sacaste esos ánimos de querer venir a estudiar?, no sé qué has hecho con mi torpe hijo pero te digo… ¡tú! perfecto desconocido ahora mismo te han dado una incapacidad y la vas a cumplir a como de lugar y si crees que te vas a quedar de holgazán en la casa, te adelanto que tu amigo Armin va a ir todas las tardes a hacer las tareas contigo y a explicarte todas las clases—_

 _Cuando escuche a mi madre…_

… _sentí que la vida se me escapaba…_

 _No vería a Levi y no sabía hasta cuando seria eso_

 _Me pregunto…_

… _Levi… ¿me extrañara hasta que regrese?_

 **NOTAS:**

Este capítulo está dedicado a las corderitas que han comenzado a seguirme que se toman el tiempo por leerme, dejarme una estrellita o comentar 3 para todas así que compartan no me hagan enojar (? hahahahaha

¿Preguntas? ¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Limosnas? Haha todo sera recibido con amor


	5. MALEZA

— **¿Qué haces aquí?…—** Eren frunció el entrecejo

— _Me uní a este club —_ Mikasa se cruzó de brazos e hizo resaltar sus senos

 _En las tardes…_

… _Armin no me conto mucho de lo que paso en el instituto en mi ausencia…_

 _Pasamos directo a las lecciones_

 _Y al terminarlas_

 _Así mismo se iba._

***(….)***

Eren volteo a ver a sus dos amigos sentados alrededor de la mesa del club, ninguno se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra o siquiera la mirada; en su ausencia habían invitado a la pelinegra y está sin dudarlo acepto solo porque sabía de antemano que Levi era parte de ese extraño club que hacía llamarse "Club de Reconocimiento" aunque de momento esta había sentido que perdía su tiempo puesto que su primo no había puesto un pie ahí desde que ella se unió. Armin sabía lo que había sucedido en las escaleras del instituto, el castaño se lo había dicho… pero de ahí a creerlo era cosa. Quizá por eso el rubio no se atrevía a enfrentar los ojos turquesa que no lo habían dejado en paz desde que su dueño se sentó en la misma mesa y tomo uno de los libros que estaban esparcidos en medio, el silencio era de más incómodo y el pasar de las paginas parecía hacer eco en las cuatro paredes que habían dejado de tener un sucio color gris a un perfecto e impecable blanco gracias a Levi

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a un chirrido y Levi entro como hacia muchas tardes no hacía

— _ **siento llegar tarde…—**_ anuncio "la" azabache deteniéndose en su trabajo de cerrar la puerta arrugando la nariz _**—… ¿porque huele a mierda?—**_

Armin y Marco se voltearon a ver y miraron con disimulo sus zapatos

—es cierto… hay un olor extraño desde hace rato —murmuro el pecoso

— _pero ¿que podrá ser? —_ el rubio se encogió de hombros continuando con el olisqueo como si con ello encontrara la causa

— _A lo que huele es a mi perfume—_ hablo Mikasa sacando el rostro del libro viejo _—y no a mierda—_

Armin y Marco guardaron silencio al escuchar a la pelinegra mientras Levi que dejo la puerta abierta se apartó de está entrando en el pequeño lugar cubriéndose la nariz y tomando asiento al lado de Eren asomando su lindo rostro a lo que el castaño fingía leer

—… _**Realmente estas apestando Mikasa —**_ "la" azabache se recargo contra Eren y levanto la mirada enfrentando con esta a la pelinegra _**—… me gusta lo que lees Eren —**_

—… **ah… ¿de verdad? —** El castaño dejo de mirar al par de "traidores" y bajo la mirada hacia el libro sorprendiéndose y soltando al instante el libro como si quemara al cual todos en la mesa centraron su atención

—… _presidente— Marco fue el que rompió el silencio — ¿porque estás leyendo sobre sexo anal? —_

— **N-no, yo no…—** Eren intento defenderse mientras que los demás se reían, bueno a excepción de los Ackerman

Pero antes de que el castaño lograra ponerse de pie, Levi dejo de cubrir su nariz y paso su brazo alrededor del ajeno reteniéndolo en su lugar

— _ **Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?… Mikasa—**_ "la" azabache pregunto y las risas cesaron

***(….)***

 _ **Capitulo #5:… MALEZA**_

—… _Entonces, ¿esto es lo que hacen ustedes todas las tardes? —_ Mikasa dejo la revista de manga sobre la mesa y se estiro un poco _—a ninguno de ustedes… ¿se les ha ocurrido ir a algún lugar donde se supone que aparecen fantasmas u ovnis? —_ todos dejaron en lo que estaban al escuchar hablar a la pelinegra _— se supone que este club es para eso, o buen eso fue lo que dijo Armin—_

El rubio se encogió en su lugar evitando las miradas que se instalaron automáticamente en el

— _ **Ella está en lo correcto—**_ Levi dejo su lugar cómodo en el costado de Eren para cambiar de postura _**—ustedes siempre dicen "cualquier día es una aventura para el corazón de los hombres" pero…—**_ soltó un respingo de decepción _ **—… nunca hemos hecho nada de eso desde que me uní al club—**_

 _Levi es cruel…_

… _pude sentir de nuevo como me juzgaba con la mirada…_

 _Y yo que estúpidamente pensaba…_

… _que estábamos bien, al tenerle dos horas recargado en mi brazo._

—… _**¿y bien, Eren?—**_ Levi puso sus ojos únicamente en el castaño

— **Uh… —** Eren carraspeo y se puso de pie **—… bien no- no quería arruinar la sorpresa pero mañana en la tarde…—** sus orejas se pusieron rojas **— ¡IREMOS A BUSCAR FANTASMAS!—**

 _Fue lo único que se me ocurrió_

—… _entonces, ¿te refieres a que iremos durante el almuerzo?— Armin dejo de esconderse_

—… ¿durante el almuerzo?— Marco dejo de ojear una revista _—... sera ¿Cómo una prueba de coraje?—_

—… _pero… nosotros nunca hablamos de nada de eso antes Eren —_ el rubio se adelantó a hablar —pero si es durante el día estará bien haha —

— _ **Tch, eso no suena ni de lejos emocionante —**_ Levi se cruzó de brazos _**—tan solo serán un montón de idiotas fingiendo hacer algo—**_ "la" azabache miro con desinterés al castaño y negó ligeramente

 _Ahora que lo pienso…_

… _Levi siempre supo cómo manipularme._

— **e-esta… ¡ESTA DECIDIDO! ¡COMO PRESIDENTE DE CLUB, ORDENO QUE ESTA NOCHE TODOS IREMOS A LA PRUEBA DE CORAJE! —** Eren anuncio a todo pulmón y miro a Levi notando en este un gesto de satisfacción

— _Uhm… excelente—_ asintió Jean mirando a Mikasa desde la puerta _—… sin embargo, mi abuela se ha puesto grave últimamente… es probable que no pueda ir. Es una pena—_

— **¿Ah?... yo creía que tu abuela se había muerto hace un par de años…—** Eren contesto tranquilo para luego fruncir el ceño volteando a ver de dónde había venido esa voz—… ¡¿qué diablos cara de caballo que haces aquí?!—

— _¡ya deja de decir que tengo cara de caballo, tu perro suicida!—_ Jean entro en el pequeño lugar como si fuera dueño y señor con tal de lucirse con la pelinegra, solo estaba un año arriba de todos… y eso le estaba haciendo perderse de las nuevas chicas que llegaban al instituto

— _¡ALTO! Ustedes dos —_ se puso en medio Armin para detener lo que serían zarandeos e insultos por parte de esos dos _—ah, haha... me ha dolido el estómago todo el día…—_ comenzó a decir el rubio cuando sintió las miradas de todos _—… pero no es una excusa para no ir esta noche…—_

—Eso me recuerda…—se levantó Marco, tampoco quería ir —he dejado encendida la…—

— _¡Suficiente todos ustedes! —_ Mikasa golpeo la mesa con ambas manos logrando tener la atención de todos _—… no pensé que este club fuera de cobardes —_ la pelinegra se puso de pie y camino hasta estar tras Levi, por su culpa estaba ahí pero no por ello se quedaría a perder su tiempo sentada leyendo revistas _—… Levi, vámonos —_ pensaba irse, pero no sola.

— _ **Mhn…—**_ "la" azabache se encogió de hombros _**—… que tal si esta noche…—**_ comenzó a hablar ignorando a su prima _ **—… por cada foto que tomen de un fantasma… podrán tener una recompensa por parte de Mikasa y yo —**_

La propuesta zumbo en los oídos de Eren, Jean, Marco y Armin y se separaron para mirar con interés a Levi, Mikasa por su parte estuvo a punto de protestar pero se contuvo.

—… _ **podrían besarla si quieren —**_ Levi señalo sin mirar a la pelinegra y tres pares de ojos se fijaron en Mikasa

— _Uh… un beso es bueno… pero —_ analizo Armin

— _Sería bueno si podemos cambiar de condiciones—_ hablo el pecoso mirando a la pelinegra _— yo preferiría…—_ el rostro de marco se puso completamente rojo fijándose en los abultados senos de la chica _— ¡darles una mirada!—_

Armin se quedó con la boca abierta por lo que había acabado de decir Marco pero a ver como Levi asentía por su prima ante el extraño pedido eso lo animo a seguir el juego

— _Y… yo —_ el rubio miro las torneadas piernas de ambas "chicas" _—yo preferiría darles una lamida…—_ sintió vergüenza al instante

— _¡Siendo así yo quisiera meter uno de mis dedos en!—_ Jean se contuvo de hablar al ver como ambos Ackerman le miraron con desprecio _—… sus… hermosos cabellos…_

— _**¿Y qué hay de ti Eren? —**_ Levi miro al castaño desde su lugar _**—… que te gustaría—**_

— **Y-yo… realmente no…—** Eren intento negarse pero sus ojos bajaron por el rostro de Levi fijándose en ese blanco cuello **—yo…—** trago saliva al ver las clavículas resaltando en esa fina piel **—un chupetón—**

***(….)***

 _ **11:00 pm**_

 _ **Escuela primaria de Trost (abandonada)**_

— _Por fin hemos llegado—_ Armin anuncio lo obvio deteniéndose todos a unos considerables metros de distancia a contemplar con la escasa luz que contenía la noche por el cielo nublado un edificio que se veía pequeño por el lugar en el que estaba _— en este lugar hubo un incendio hace muchos años, se dice que el culpable fue el conserje… muchos niños murieron al igual que los profesores… desde entonces ha habido muchos avistamientos de fantasmas que lamentan sus quemaduras que no paran de arder incluso hoy en día… pero la cosa más terrorífica es—_ el rubio dio un paso adelante al igual que los demás _—… que si caminas al interior de la escuela podrás encontrarte con el conserje con la cabeza colgando que fue profundamente degollado durante el incendio cuando exploto uno de los salones cuando intentó escapar—_

El viento soplo haciendo crujir las viejas ramas de los árboles que eran silenciosos testigos

— **¡PRIMERO TOMAREMOS UNA FOTO DEL CONSERJE!—** por fin hablo Eren haciéndose notar llamando la atención de todos aunque el solo quería que fuera Levi quien lo mirara **— ¡EN MARCHA!—**

— _Oigan, alguien debe ir al frente —_ sugirió Marco

— _Ahm… yo… protegeré a todos desde atrás —_ Dijo Armin, la historia había sido fascinante investigarla, pero al ver hacia el edificio el rubio podía sentir como subían escalofríos por su espalda

— _ **Eso lo dices porque serás el primero en correr, ¿verdad Armin?—**_ Levi se apartó del lado del mencionado cruzándose de brazos

— _Bien, decidiremos así —_ Jean puso el puño frente a todos y los demás lo imitaron

— **Hasta que tuviste una buena idea cara de caballo—** Eren enfrento al de cabello bicolor con la mirada

— _cierra la boca suicida, por tu culpa estamos aquí—_ Jean frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a mover la mano de arriba abajo al igual que los demás _— ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJE…!_

***(….)***

—… **porque tengo que ser yo el que vaya en frente…—** Murmuro Eren alumbrando el camino con la linterna siendo seguido por Levi y Mikasa, tras iban Marco y Jean y unos pasos más iba Armin que ya se arrepentía de haberse quedado atrás

— _Tengan cuidado por donde pisan señoritas —_ hablo fuerte Jean alumbrando por su lado con la segunda linterna

El césped largo apenas hacia un leve sonido, la noche era silenciosa y las sombras parecían jugar con las linternas a cada paso que daban, Eren dejo de mirar al frente por unos momentos para ver hacia atrás notando como Levi caminaba muy cerca de Mikasa y se sujetaba del brazo de esta

 _Levi debe de estar asustado…_

… _desearía poder caminar junto a el…_

 _Es tan extraño aun para mí referirme a Levi como a un chico._

— **Uhm… ¡AHH!—**

— _¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—_ todos gritaron y salieron a correr a distintos lados hasta que fue Jean el que alumbro con la linterna donde estaba el castaño tendido en el suelo

— **Me caí, no me di cuenta por donde iba… —** Eren se incorporó del suelo

— _¡Jaeger! si te caíste no necesitabas gritar como si algo hubiera sucedido, nos asustaste a todos —_ señalo Jean con la linterna dejando casi siego al castaño

— **¿Qué? ¡No fue mi culpa, maldita yegua! —** Eren gruño acercándose a este quitándole la linterna de las manos **— es más, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?—**

— _¿Yo? Acaso no es obvio...—_ el de cabellos bicolor no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Marco lo empujo

— _¡¿QUE ES ESO?!—_ el pecoso señalo hacia donde apuntaba la linterna que Eren había dejado en el suelo

— _eso es… ¡una lápida de piedra! —_ se acercó Armin a ver _—… pero… ¿porque está aquí? —_

— _No la hubiéramos notado si el presidente no se hubiera tropezado —_ hablo sorprendido el pecoso acercándose a ese trozo de roca bien formado y lleno de maleza que no dejaba ver el nombre que estaba inscrito

Mikasa se acercó pasando por en medio de todos pasando una de sus manos por las negras hebras de cabello recogiendo un mechón pasándolo atrás de su oreja a la vez que se inclinaba dejando sus glúteos en alto haciendo que la diminuta falda color rosa que traía puesta se levantara y dejara a la vista las bragas color blanco que llevaba puestas haciendo que Jean, Marco y Armin tragaran saliva.

 _Al parecer…_

… _esa era la misma artimaña…_

… _que usaban todos los Ackerman para llamar la atención._

— _ **Oi, Eren…—**_ Levi se acercó por primera vez en la noche al castaño mientras los otros examinaban la lápida _**— ¿trajiste algo de beber?—**_

— **¿eh? Ah, claro Levi… tengo bebidas hidratantes y algo de agua mineral—** Eren sonrió sin captar del todo lo que debió hacer en un inicio

— _**¿Podría tomar una?—**_ Levi se le acerco más _**—… estoy algo sedienta, no eh bebido nada desde que salí de casa—**_

— **¡Por supuesto!—** Eren se sintió un completo **idiota — ¿podrías… sostener la linterna un momento?—** extendió su mano pasándole el aparato a "la" azabache **—solo sera mientras saco las bebidas de la mochila —**

— **¿qué quieres beber Levi?...—** El castaño bajo la mirada cuando pudo abrir la mochila buscando en esta las botellas plásticas que estaban ocultas bajo su chamarra, pero antes de siquiera poder sacar alguna levanto la mirada al no haber recibido respuesta por parte de Levi

 _Con la luz de la linterna…_

… _los pezones de Levi… se ven…_

 _¡Claramente!_

— _ **Voy a tomar agua, si no te molesta Eren… —**_ Levi llevo la mano libre hacia el interior de la mochila del castaño logrando tomar una de las botellas mientras que su dueño apenas tragaba saliva y no dejaba de ver hacia la delgada polera blanca que el azabache traía puesta

— **e-es… tan divertido buscar fantasmas—** Eren balbuceo manteniendo una sonrisa de idiota que Levi supo disfrutar

— _¡Oye presidente! —_ Marco saco de la burbuja en la que estaban tanto el azabache como el castaño _— ¡ya tomamos una foto de la lápida, continuemos!—_

— **¡BIEN VAMOS!—** Eren hablo bastante animado sacando una de las botellas de su mochila para cargar esta tras su espalda

—… _¿porque se ha puesto tan feliz de un momento a otro?—_ murmuro Armin

Mikasa frunciendo el entrecejo volteo a ver a Levi _—*¿qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?*—_ la pelinegra solo movió los labios sabiendo que su primo la estaba mirando y este solo se encogió de hombros para luego darle un largo trago a la botella de agua que acababa de abrir

***(….)***

— _¡UFF! Hemos caminado mucho—_ jadeo Armin secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano —… no pensé que estuviéramos tan lejos… pero finalmente hemos llegado—

— **¿Esta es la entrada?—** Eren señalo hacia una cerca de madera vieja caída por partes y un arco que sorprendentemente seguía en su lugar aunque se veía quemado

El rubio asintió y todos continuaron avanzando cruzando el arco

—… _No hay nada— comento Mikasa —tan solo es un campo vacío—_

No puede ser… si la vimos a lo lejos — murmuro Jean comenzando a asustarse

—esperen, tenemos que caminar un poco más hacia ese bosque— señalo el rubio— esto debió ser el patio de juegos…—

Todos se quedaron mirando hacia el oscuro bosque y Eren fue el primero en avanzar

— **¡vamos! ¡No ganaremos nada aquí parados!—** anuncio el castaño y a la cabeza de los otros llego lo que Levi les había prometido y comenzaron a correr llevándose por delante a la pelinegra

 **¡ESPERENME!—** Eren intento correr pero sintió un fuerte tirón de la manga de la remera que le hizo mirar hacia atrás **— ¿eh?—**

—… _**Caminemos juntos—**_ Levi agarro aún más de la remera del castaño

***(….)***

 _Las cosas no podrían ir mejor…_

Eren camino despacio iluminando apenas el camino para ambos, ya había perdido de vista a Armin y los demás, ni siquiera podía escucharlos. El amplio campo sumido en la maleza se hizo silencioso y el cielo se despejo lo suficiente para que la luna pudiera asomarse… quería tomar la mano de Levi, pero se conformaba con que este siguiera agarrado de la manga de su camisa, así estaba bien pero sintió un nuevo tirón seguido de uno más insistente.

— **¿Eh?—** el castaño se detuvo volteando a ver por segunda vez al azabache alumbrando su cuerpo con la linterna notando como este temblaba **— ¿sucede algo Levi?—**

Levi soltó la remera de Eren y llevo ambas manos a la falta que llevaba puesta mientras intentaba apretar las pálidas piernas entre si

—… _**Tengo que orinar, así que ven conmigo—**_ el azabache se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que el castaño solo pudo asentir

 _Era obvio…_

… _el latir de mi corazón…_

… _No era causado por el miedo de encontrarme con un fantasma._

— _ **Ven conmigo…—**_ Levi se dio la media vuelta y por primera vez en la noche tomo la mano de Eren, entrelazo sus dedos y le dio un suave tirón

— **B-bien…—** logro hablar el castaño mientras sentía que su corazón se saldría de un momento a _otro_

 _Orinar…_

… _orinar._

 _Era la primera vez que una chica me pedía…_

… _hacer algo como esto._

 _Pero Levi no era ninguna chica y era eso lo que aún me costaba creer…_

… _Parecía una._

***(….)***

—… **. —** Eren miro hacia en frente recargando su espalda contra un viejo roble en el que Levi estaba al otro lado mientras sostenía la linterna apagada entre sus manos **—… ¿está bien… si me quedo aquí?—** podía escuchar como latía su corazón, a pesar de que no vería más que al frente estaba nervioso

— _ **Si…—**_ Levi llevo ambas manos por debajo de la falda que traía puesta y se inclinó ligeramente y al meter sus dedos entre la delicada prenda de algodón bajo está a la vez que se puso en cuclillas _**—Oi… Eren—**_

— **¿S-si?—** el castaño intento mantenerse en su lugar

—… _**Ven, siéntate a mi lado —**_ Levi se inclinó un poco más a la vez que Eren se asomó al escuchar el pedido

—… **Bien—** Eren murmuro al ver las bragas en muslos pálidos del azabache

El castaño se separó del roble y dio tan solo unos cuantos pasos rodeando este, sentía seca la garganta, el césped crujía bajo la suela de sus botas de montaña y el azabache solo lo esperaba ahí sin moverse tan solo mostrándole esa sonrisa que podía ver a pesar de la oscuridad.

— **¿a-aquí… está bien?—** Eren pregunto nervioso poniéndose en cuclillas al lado del azabache, dejo la linterna aun lado y puso sus manos en sus propias rodillas

—… _**Si—**_ Levi tan solo asintió _ **—ahora… toma mi mano—**_ el azabache llevo su mano izquierda a la del castaño apoyándola sobre esta colando su dedo pulgar bajo el dedo índice de este

 _Podía escuchar…_

Eren trago saliva fijando sus orbes turquesa en el césped ennegrecido por la noche

… _El sonido de su orina_

Los dedos de Levi se colaron bajo la mano ajena reforzando su agarre y su rostro se quedó enfrentando al del castaño

 _Que cae y toca la hierba…_

— _ **Oi… Eren, se te ha puesto dura de nuevo—**_ Levi ajusto el agarre de sus manos

— **s-si…—** Eren miro hacia su entrepierna sintiendo como comenzaba a transpirar

—… _**que se te ponga dura por ver a alguien orinar…—**_ el azabache continuo mirando al rostro del castaño _ **—… significa que eres un pervertido—**_

—… **no—** Eren negó ligeramente mientras el sudor empapaba su frente **— es… es solo porque se trata de ti… Levi—**

— _ **Uhm… si—**_ el azabache soltó un respingo y dejo de mirar a Eren _ **—… lo sé —**_ saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su falda con la mano libre y la llevo entre sus piernas volviendo a mirar al castaño notando como los ojos de este se centraban entre sus muslos

— **Uhm… uh—** Eren trago saliva **—… P-po-podría… uhm… ¿podría hacerlo ahora?—**

Levi arqueo una ceja al escucharlo y ladeo el rostro acercándose un poco más al de Eren y el castaño por inercia se inclinó en la búsqueda de los labios ajenos deteniéndose tan solo a unos cuantos centímetros

— _ ***¿hacer que?* —**_ Levi susurro acercándose un poco mas

—… **ma-masturbarme —** Eren hablo entrecortado, podía sentir el dulce aliento del azabache chocar contra sus labios **—… ¿puedo?—**

— _ **No—**_ contesto secamente el azabache

Eren solo pudo quedarse ahí con su rostro deformándose en una mueca de pesar, con la garganta seca sintiendo la respiración de Levi contra sus labios

— _ ***me gusta esa cara que pones*—**_ Levi rozo sus labios con los del castaño y dejo salir su voz en un suave susurro

 _El…_

 _¡DIJO QUE LE GUSTO!_

***(….)***

 **Entrada Primaria de Trost (abandonada)**

— _uhm... sabes Mikasa…—_ Armin se rasco la cabeza _— esta es solo mi opinión… pero si dejas de comer por dos o tres días, probablemente bajes de peso lo suficiente como para salir de ahí. —_ disparo el flash de la cámara que apuntaba a los glúteos de la chica

—… _cierra la boca—_

La pelinegra apoyo las manos sobre los maderos que conformaban una puerta que daba a un pequeño jardín del edificio abandonado, solo había un pequeño espacio por el que Mikasa pretendió pasar, entro su cabeza… sus hombros… su enorme pecho y su cintura… pero quedo atorada de las anchas caderas.

—… _ngh…—_ Mikasa intento salir sintiendo como la vieja madera raspaba sus caderas desnudas _—…! ¿Dónde está Levi?!—_

—… _hablando de eso…—_ el pecoso volteo a ver a Jean _— ¿dónde estará el presidente?—_

La puerta en la que la pelinegra atorada crujió y se quebró liberando a la chica que se cayó hacia atrás aplastando a Jean en el proceso

— _¡Están bien!—_ Marco y Armin ayudaron a que Mikasa y Jean se pusieran de pie aunque se detuvieron cuando se escuchó pasos venir del interior del pequeño patio y unas sombras moverse allí

— _¿Levi? —_ Mikasa miro hacia en frente

— _¡Eren, con que ahí estaban! —_ Jean se soltó del agarre de Marco

— _Chicos... —_ Armin frunció el entrecejo _—… ¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta allá? —_

— **¡HEY! ¡CHICOS!—** Eren hablo con voz alta manteniendo ambas manos alrededor de su boca para que lo escucharan mientras caminaba despacio junto a Levi **— ¡LO SENTIMOS!—**

Eren y Levi se acercaron a la vez que los otros voltearon a verlos

— _ **Sentimos llegar tarde—**_ hablo Levi cuando al fin estuvieron cerca

— **Levi me dijo que se sentía un poco agotada…—** Eren sonrió **—… así que tomamos un pequeño descanso—**

—… _un… un momento —_ Armin volvió a mirar hacia el interior de la puerta

— _l-los… acá-acabamos de ver… justo allí —_ señalo de cabellos bicolor hacia la puerta

— _Ah… esa… esa puerta—_ el rubio dio un paso atrás _—… esa puerta es donde… ¡DONDE ENCONTRARON AL CONSERJE DEGOLLADO!—_

— _¡MIKASA TU ROMPISTE LA PUERTA, TODOS ESTAREMOS MALDITOS!—_ Marco grito

— _¡CORRAN!—_ grito Jean

Todos comenzaron a correr y Mikasa sujeto a Levi llevándoselo consigo

— **¿Qué SUCEDIÓ? ¡ESPERENME!—** Eren intento seguirlos cuando se quedó atrás sintiendo como algo lo agarro de la manga de la remera con fuerza **—¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—**

 **Resultados: Expedición N°1 "Club de Reconocimiento"**

 **Testigos de lo ocurrido:**

 **Mikasa, Jean y Marco: —…** — mirando todo de lejos

 **Un miembro M.I.A:** (missing in action)

 **Armin:** _— ¿dónde estoy?—_ corrió a algún lugar y se perdió entre la maleza

 **Un miembro orinado:**

 **Levi:** _ **Tch… al menos logre salir de ahí**_

 **Y un idiota disculpándose con una rama:**

 **Eren:** llorando sin atreverse a mirar atrás con una rama de un árbol enredada en su remera — **l-lo… lo siento mucho… de-déjame ir… por favor—**

 **Notas:**

Y este creo que ha sido hasta ahora el capítulo más largo haha, ¿bueno que tengo para decir? Ahh, cierto haha espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo, compréndanlos solo tienen 15 años, Jean 16 así que esta vez él es el viejo aun así no son nada maduros así que no esperen nada de ellos haha y menos en una expedición urbana como la que pretendían hacer haha.

Este capítulo está dedicado a mis bellas corderitas **Betsizaki** y **Ereri-sama** que son siempre las primeras en leer y bueno obviamente a las corderitas que me siguen y a las nuevas corderitas que se han atrevido a leer esta locura para todas hay un pedacito de ❤ el innombrable (? Haha 🐺

¿Preguntas? ¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Limosnas? Haha todo sera recibido con amor


	6. CLAVÍCULA

—… _**¿En ese momento?—**_ Levi continúo caminando sin mirar atrás

—… **S-sí, realmente me preguntaba si lo habias pensado…—** Eren apenas se acomodó la mochila sin dejar de ver la negra cabellera a la que había estado siguiendo

— _**¿Qué?... ¿acaso te refieres a que querías beber mi orina?—**_ "la" azabache se detuvo

— **¡¿Qué?! … no… no o… bueno yo…—** el castaño imito la acción

—… _**Uhm… Eren eso, no es algo que yo te pediría hacer—**_ Levi negó ligeramente _**—… después de todo…—**_ volteo a ver al castaño y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa que hacía tiempo no mostraba _**—… seguramente la beberías—**_

***(….)***

 **Capítulo 7:… CLAVICULA**

—… _**¿Qué está pasando aquí?—**_ Levi miro a su prima unos segundos después que abrió la puerta del club mientras que Eren estaba tras suyo

Mikasa frunció el entrecejo mientras sostenía unas fotografías en una de sus manos y un bate de madera ya astillado en la otra… Armin, Marco y Jean estaban al otro extremo del pequeño cuarto arrinconados y cubriéndose con los cojines rotos del viejo sofá

— _Tan solo mira esto Levi—_ la pelinegra extendió su mano mostrándole a su primo las múltiples fotografías que no solo a Armin se le había ocurrido tomar si no que había osado a revelar, muchas de estas yacían hechas trizas en el cesto de basura y las otras pasaron a manos de Levi que sin querer Eren alcanzo a ver

—… _**uhm… son bragas—**_ hablo "la" azabache pasando fotografía tras fotografía

— **Si…—** asintió el castaño mirando cada papel impreso **—… definitivamente son bragas—**

— _¡oigan! Esas son mis bragas—_ Mikasa le arrebato las fotografías a Levi de las manos antes de que Eren siguiera viéndolas y sacando comentarios tan "profundos" además por alguna razón el que el castaño viera las fotografías la ponía nerviosa _—el otro día cuando me quede atorada en esa "entrada" —_ la pelinegra volteo a ver al trio que tenía acorralado _—… esos payasos tomaron fotos de mis bragas sin mi permiso y los acabo de encontrar viéndolas—_

— _P-pero… Mikasa, nosotros creímos que era un fantasma —_ hablo Armin aun oculto con el viejo cojín

— _¡No me vengas con esa estupidez!—_ Mikasa fulmino al rubio con la mirada _—ningún fantasma se escondería dentro de mi falda—_ la pelinegra se les acerco acorralándolos aún mas

— _Yo… yo no tengo nada que ver Mikasa —_ se defendió Jean _—fue ese rubio trastornado el que las tomo—_ señalo al de los enormes ojos azules y lo empujo para darlo en sacrificio a la "fiera carnívora" Ackerman

Armin se quedó paralizado al ver a la pelinegra hacer aire con el bate meciéndolo como si en cualquier momento fuera a asestarle un certero golpe en la cabeza para partirle el cráneo en dos

— _ **Oi, Mikasa—**_ Levi se cruzó de brazos viendo como Alerta estaba a punto de orinarse allí mismo si su prima seguía con ese juego _**—en lugar de matarlos uno a uno… ¿Por qué no les pides algo a cambio?—**_

Armin se sintió a salvo al igual que los otros dos cuando la pelinegra volteo a mirar al azabache y luego miro al mueble desbaratado en el que había tenido que sentarse las últimas dos semanas a esperar que a Levi se le viniera en gana irse de una buena vez con ella y no volver por ese lugar

— _Quiero un sofá—_ soltó la chica frente al silencio en el que se había sumido el pequeño cuarto

— _ **oh, ¡esa es una buena idea! —**_ Apoyo Levi al instante mirando con desagrado esos viejos cojines que sostenían los otros como protección _**—Mikasa… sabes, sería perfecto… el sofá italiano que está en el despacho del director—**_

Ambos Ackerman se miraron con complicidad y Mikasa dejo de amenazar a Armin, Marco y a Jean con el bate para ir al lado de su primo

— _Tienes razón, quiero ese—_ asintió la pelinegra _— y espero que este mañana en este lugar o si no…—_ la chica camino hacia la puerta

— _Es- espera Mikasa, acaso… ¿nos estas sugiriendo que lo robemos?—_ salió Marco de su escondite

— _Uhm…—_ Mikasa puso un pie afuera _—… no me lo preguntes a mí —_ volteo a ver a todos en el pequeño cuarto _—… si no pueden hacerlo, esperen mañana las represalias—_ salió y cerro de un fuerte portazo

— _E... ¡Eren! ¡Eren! —_ Armin dejo el cojín y salto por encima de la mesa para agarrar a su amigo de los brazos _— ¡¿Que vamos a hacer?!—_

— **¿Qué? —** Eren se soltó del agarre del rubio **— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Yo no tengo nada que ver con las fotos—** negó varias veces, no pensaba inmiscuirse esta vez **—si tan solo… hubiera alguna forma que Mikasa los perdonara…—**

— _**¿Oh?—**_ Levi se apartó de Eren para luego mirarlo a la distancia

 _Ahí estaba Levi de nuevo…_

— _ **De repente estas muy calmado Eren…—**_ "la" azabache negó ligeramente

… _mirándome, otra vez juzgándome con sus fríos ojos…_

 _Era como si ahora viera a alguien más en mí._

—… **. —** Eren intento escapar a esa mirada y se dirigió de nuevo a Armin **—De hecho, ¡me he dado cuenta de que esta es una responsabilidad grupal! ¡Y como presidente lo apruebo!... entonces —**

***(….)***

 _ **09:38 pm**_

 _ **Preparatoria Rose**_

—… **. Ahh, ¿Porque no está aquí Armin?…—** El castaño continuo levantando el viejo y pesado sofá caminando hacia tras

— _Ya sabes cómo es el, Jaeger—_ Jean empujo cargando el mueble por el otro extremo siendo ayudado por Marco _—… él es un cobarde, no un suicida como tu… ahh… es mas no deberíamos ayudarlo—_

— **Por primera vez tienes la maldita razón, cara de caballo —** Eren bajo el sofá por su lado y Jean lo imito **—Armin fue el que tomo las fotos…—**

—… _uhm… es verdad—_ murmuro Marco limpiándose el sudor de las manos contra el pantalón _—… pero él nos compartió las fotos—_ miro de reojo al de cabello bicolor _—además… Levi sonaba interesada en el sofá que tiene el director —_ esta vez miro al castaño _—… esas Ackerman son unas asesinas…—_

— **¡es cierto! ¡Continuemos! —** Eren volvió a tomar el mueble y lo levanto del suelo **—… ¿realmente… podremos engañar al director con esto?—**

El castaño dio un paso atrás cuando Jean y Marco levantaron el pesado mueble y volvieron al "trabajo" caminando entre la oscuridad teniendo cuidado de hacer el menor ruido posible aunque el sofá viejo y deteriorado que tenía la historia de haber salido del basurero hacia aproximadamente 20 años para luego servir como un miembro más del "Club de Reconocimiento" pesaba como una tonelada… pero había visto a tantos nuevos reclutas ir y venir… era duro dejar una reliquia… aunque no fuera nada cómodo y estuviese roto

***(….)***

— **ngh… —** Las manos de Eren temblaron **— ¿ya casi llegamos a las escaleras?—**

— _Si, presidente ahh—_ jadeo Marco _—está frente al armario… según Armin… esa puerta nunca debe ser abierta—_

— _¡Cierra el pico Marco!—_ gruño Jean _—esos son solo rumores… ah… esta cosa esta muy pesada—_

Continuaron caminando y antes de que Eren pretendiera poner un pie en las escaleras Marco y Jean giraron el mueble para ellos ir adelante

— **¡¿Eh?! Que mierda maldita yegua ngh… ¿pretenden que cargue yo solo todo el peso de bajada?—** Eren intento tener el mueble en alto para que no se le fuera encima

— _Shhh… no hagas escandalo pulgoso y apresúrate… la oficina solo está subiendo estas escaleras—_ Jean jalo el sofá lo más que pudo mientras Marco hacia lo mismo

—… _lo siento pre-presidente—_ el pecoso intento hacer más fuerza; sabía que si soltaba por un instante Jean solo no podría sostenerlo

Los tres avanzaron solo tres escalones cuando un chirrido hizo eco por todo el pasillo que estaban dejando atrás Jean y Marco fueron los primeros en detenerse mirando hacia donde se encontraba Eren aun haciendo fuerza sin notar que la puerta del armario de metal se abría lentamente asomándose de este una pálida mano que los llamaba

—… _¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!—_ ambos soltaron el sofá y subieron espantados las escaleras en el momento exacto en el que el mueble rodo escaleras abajo llevándose por delante a Eren

— _**¡Buu!—**_ Salió Levi del armario junto con Mikasa para solo ver el sofá

— _¡Esos bastardos escaparon!—_ la pelinegra sin pensárselo dos veces corrió escaleras arriba dejando al azabache atrás

Los pasos y los gritos hicieron eco hasta desaparecer pero cuando Levi se iba a acercar a las escaleras escucho unos quejidos venir debajo del mueble y vio como el castaño salía de allí arrastrándose completamente lleno de polvo

— **ugh…ahh… ¿que… paso?—** Eren continuo arrastrándose abrazándose a algo que agarro para ayudarse a salir

—… _**si tanto querías tocarme las piernas deberías haberlo dicho Eren—**_ Levi le miro desde arriba sin pretender moverse

— **¡ah!** **Lo-lo siento —** el castañole soltó al instante y se puso de pie apenas limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de su mano dejando en esta todo el polvo y sudor que quiso **—… ¿Levi?** **¿Qué haces aquí? —**

— _**¿acaso te molesta que este aquí?—**_ Levi frunció el entrecejo y termino por cruzarse de brazos sobre su pecho _**—me iré entonces—**_

— **¡no! No, no Levi solo…—** Eren no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ese ceño fruncido haciendo una diminuta casi inexistente arruga **—… solo que dijiste en la tarde que no podrías venir… —** quería decirle cuan feliz le hacía verle pero entonces recordó al pecoso y a la yegua parlante **— ¿ah? ¿A dónde fueron los demás?—** hablo al voltear a ver, encontrarse solo con el viejo sofá y las escaleras

— _ **Marco y… el otro salieron corriendo—**_ el azabache se encogió de hombros _**—y Mikasa fue tras ellos—**_

— **oh… y justo cuando íbamos a cambiar los sofás—** murmuro el castaño soltando un suspiro de frustración

— _ **pero…—**_ Levi llamo la atención de Eren _**—… no necesitas a esos dos para hacerlo ¿o sí?—**_

—… **¿Qué?—** el castaño alcanzo a susurrar

— _**¡yo sé que puedes hacerlo Eren!—**_ el azabache choco su puño cerrado contra el pecho ajeno

— **¡ehhhhh! ¿Qué? ¿¡Estas tratando de decir que lo cargue yo solito!?—** Eren se auto señalo y le dio la espalda al azabache intentando levantar el inerte mueble **— ¡puede que no lo parezca, pero este sofá es muy pesado!—**

— _ **Ah…—**_ Levi solo le miro sin interés alguno _**— ¿estas sugiriendo que te ayude a cargarlo?—**_

Eren se quedó mirando a Levi en completo silencio detallando como este venia vestido como si antes no lo hubiese notado… una polera delgada con los hombros descubiertos haciendo a juego con unos ajustados y pequeños shorts… se veía un bulto sobresalir delicadamente en ellos; sus piernas estaban desnudas y sus pies pequeñitos escondidos en unos tenis

 _No podía pensar claramente_

— **t-traes… traes tus…—** el castaño trago saliva fijando sus orbes turquesa en los shorts **— ¿traes… puestas tus braguitas de tiritas… hoy?—**

— _ **así que quieres un recompensa… —**_ Levi llevo una de sus manos a su propia cintura bajando un poco sus shorts mientras que el castaño se limitaba a asentir _**—lo siento—**_ le enseño una parte de las bragas de encaje que traía puestas — _ **pero hoy no es tu día, cerdo.—**_ dejo aflorar una pequeña sonrisa

 _¿Levi se burlaba?_

—… _**pero—**_ Levi continuo hablando _**—puedo cambiarlo por lo que dijiste antes… uhm ¿cómo era? Oh un "chupetón" ¿verdad? ¿Te parece bien?—**_

 _No lo hacía…_

… _solo me estaba consintiendo._

***(….)***

—… **ngh… un… un chu-chupetón…—**

Eren había logrado subir el sofá después de haber rodado con el cuesta abajo más de siete veces, y aunque Levi le había dicho que lo mejor era que se rindiera este continuo una y otra vez arrastrando el pesado mueble teniéndolo boca abajo y cargando este en buena parte de su cabeza, cuello y espalda; el azabache se había adelantado para encender las luces del despacho del director… Levi era su guía, podía escucharlo y decir "no te vayas de cara mocoso"… mocoso… Levi había comenzado a llamarle así por esa primera noche de "exploración" no había sido su culpa asustarse así.

Solo se escuchaba las pisadas pesadas del castaño mientras arrastraba el viejo sofá a cuestas, sus piernas no darían mucho más, tenía sudor en su frente y axilas, el cabello lo tenía empapado al igual que la camisa… y cuando Eren sentía que no podía más, se desplomo con todo y mueble en el despacho

— _**¡Lo lograste!—**_ Levi aplaudió y se sentó en el sofá italiano de cuero rojo _**—mierda… esto es bastante cómodo—**_ se recostó _**—es una lástima que este en esta oficina—**_

— **ah… ahhhhh…. ahhhhhhhhhh—** El castaño jadeo intentando recuperar el aliento apenas arrastrándose para salir bajo el sofá

— _ **ven aquí Eren…—**_ el azabache palmeo la cojinería de cuero y la extendió para llamar al otro como si fuera un perro a la vez que abría sus piernas sugestivamente dejando que el short se pegara un poco más y marcara su sexo en el

— **Ngh…—** el castaño apenas trago saliva al ver el espectáculo que Levi le permitía **— ¡WOOF!—** se arrastró y gateo hasta donde estaba el azabache pero antes de que pudiera poner su rostro en la mano ajena vio como esta se levantó y se dirigió a la polera

—… _**Adelante…—**_ Levi ladeo el rostro y dejo expuesto su cuello pasando sus dedos sobre su clavícula _**—… aquí—**_

— **¿cómo es que…—** Eren se levantó del suelo y sin que el azabache se lo pidiera se fue acomodando entre las piernas ajenas apoyando ambas rodillas sobre la cojinería y las manos contra el borde del espaldar y el brazo del mueble **—… supiste que quería dártelo en la clavícula?—**

— _ **uhm…podía sentir…—**_ Levi se quedó mirando al castaño y se acomodó para darle fácil acceso a este _**—… que así lo deseabas—**_

Eren podía escuchar sus latidos, los de ambos. Eran fuertes y estaban al unísono, estaba nervioso, estar entre las piernas de Levi era un sueño que no imagino que se le daría… podía sentir como el sudor escurría por su propia frente, seguramente apestaba pero el azabache parecía no inmutarse…

… _Parecía que le gustaba._

— ***que… que tanto*—** Eren se inclinó sobre el azabache **—*¿Qué tanto… puede durar el chupetón?*—**

— _ ***hasta que despegues tus labios de mi*—**_ Levi le correspondió la mirada y le susurro al igual que el otro lo hacía sin darse cuenta

— ***¿y… que pasa…—** Eren bajo un poco respirando pesadamente contra la clavícula ajena **—… si nunca lo hiciese?*—**

—… _ ***en ese caso…*—**_ Levi bajo la mirada _**—* estaría contigo para siempre*—**_

Sin más el castaño puso sus labios contra la nívea piel del azabache, era tibia, fragante… deliciosa. Pero aunque sabía que tenía el permiso de Levi no podía dejar de estar nervioso.

— _ **ngh…—**_ Levi se movió un poco

— ***¿acado… te duede?*—** hablo el castaño sin atreverse a separar sus labios mientras succionaba

— _ ***No…*—**_ Levi respiro un poco agitado _**—*es… solo que me haces cosquillas… ngh… en la parte que estas lamiendo*—**_

 _Podía escuchar los fuertes latidos del corazón de Levi…_

… _tum…_

El ambiente comenzó a ponerse caliente y pesado, solo eran ellos dos sobre ese sofá de cuero

 _Tum…_

La entrepierna del castaño comenzó a reaccionar levantándose y estrujándose contra la ropa interior que llevaba puesta

… _Tum…_

Levi recogió un poco sus piernas, tensando los músculos dejando que eren succionara aún más insistente esa pequeña parte de piel llenándola de saliva

 _Cada vez que mi boca se movía…_

— ***… dedidioso*—** el castaño murmuró

 _Mi saliva empapaba su cuerpo_

— ***… dedidioso*—** Eren volvió a repetir como si fuese un mantra

 _De solo imaginar que esa saliva tocaba su pecho…_

… _Me excitaba._

— _¡vengan!... ¡no se resistan más!—_ los gritos de Mikasa y los pasos que se escuchaban acercarse rompieron esa frágil burbuja

— _ **ngh… *Mikasa y los demás vienen…*—**_ Levi permaneció en su lugar _**—*… ¿qué es lo que harás Eren?*—**_

— ***… no*—** Eren mantuvo sus labios en la piel ajena moviendo su lengua una y otra vez **—*…lo de*—**

— _***¿oh?...*—**_ Levi ladeo el rostro fijando sus orbes en la puerta y estiro su mano diestra entre ambos cuerpos _**—*¿de verdad?*—**_ con los dedos logro pellizcar la erección del castaño sintiendo la humedad sobre el pantalón de este

— **¡ahhhh!—** Eren libero sus labios y se incorporó sintiendo un enorme y placentero escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo **—… es-espe…—**

— _ **Bueno, se acabó el tiempo—**_ Levi se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al escritorio del despacho mientras se acomodaba las ropas

— _siento haberte dejado Levi… —_ entro la pelinegra arrastrando a los otros dos por el cuello aunque no tardo en soltarlos al ver a su primo con una obvia marca roja brillante en saliva sobre su piel _—yo…—_

 _Levi me hizo trampa…_

… _pero ¿qué importa?_

 _Él ni siquiera se limpió la saliva que deje en su piel_

 _ **Resultados: Expedición N°2**_

(al día siguiente)

— _uhm… algo se siente diferente...—_

El director Zackly se froto la espesa barba una y otra vez sin dejar de ver el roído y viejo sofá en toda la mañana

—… _pero ¿Qué es?—_

 _Sorpresivamente nadie se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido_

 **Notas:**

Han pasado 84 años (? Haha siento la tardanza mis corderitas, pero mi amante es exigente (trabajo-chan) y no me suelta hahahaha pero aquí estoy y aquí me quedo :v hahaha espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo

¿Preguntas? ¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Limosnas? Haha todo sera recibido con amor

Y no teman en comentar, no muerdo (?🐺


	7. COLATERAL

_En la preparatoria…_

— _desde el comienzo hasta el final…—_ se escuchó hacer eco por todo el salón de clases una voz femenina… bastante mayor

 _Había una maestra que tenía la habilidad…_

… _de dormir a quienes le escucharan._

— _Hemos compartido el efímero sentimiento…—_ la mujer mayor hizo ojos chicos intentando leer el libro de lejos más de lo que su poca visión le permitía

 _Era la maestra de lenguaje…_

… _incluso de lo que dormí en su clase, olvide su nombre ahora_

— _Y al momento de adentrarnos en la interminable noche…—_ la maestra termino por acercarse el libro ignorando a su alrededor los miles de bostezos

 _Cuando comenzaba su clase…_

… _ella no paraba de leer literatura clásica, que se intoxicaba por su propia voz._

Eren se tallo los ojos repetidas veces para evitar caer dormido, pero el sol que se colaba por la ventana no ayudaba en nada y menos la época del año que estaba iniciando… los días eran más brillantes, más calurosos, el aire era pesado y el desodorante estaba a la orden del día. Pero así resultaba ser la vida, aburrida y sudorosa para los estudiantes; no había escapatoria o al menos no con esa clase

Los bostezos iban y venían, contagiándose en unos y evadiendo en los que ya habían caído como moscas en esa trampa de sueño que hacia esa mujer; el castaño intento abrir los ojos de más, prestar atención a como las arrugas de la maestra incrementaban en su frente cuando no podía distinguir la letra, pero entonces… sus ojos dejaron de ver al frente y se giraron hasta donde estaba Levi oculto por su sombra… Levi estaba con el mentón apoyado sobre el escritorio mirando entretenido una hoja de papel en blanco

 _Por lo menos…_

… _Levi también se veía aburrido._

Eren sonrió y se inclinó sobre su propio escritorio tomando un lápiz y arrastrando su propia libreta de apuntes para escribir sobre una de las inmaculadas hojas para luego deslizar la libreta cerca al rostro de Levi

— **(¿estas aburrido?)—**

Levi tomo la libreta y se incorporó para tomar la goma de borrar quitando lo que estaba escrito allí para escribir encima

— _**(Estoy sedienta) —**_

Garabateo en perfecta caligrafía y se recostó solo un poco sobre el escritorio mostrándole la libreta al castaño

 _¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ante tal petición durante la clase?_

Eren tomo con duda su libreta y miro la hoja para pasar esta, no quería borrar algo que Levi había escrito; con duda miro la nueva hoja en blanco y después de un rato escribió a prisa para levantar la libreta con disimulo para que el azabache pudiese leer

— **(Te comprare algo al finalizar la clase) —**

El castaño sonrió con confianza pero Levi solo tomo la libreta de vuelta borrando lo que decía allí para volver a escribir sin siquiera tomarse un momento para pensárselo, enseñando de nuevo lo que había escrito allí

— _**(quiero una botella de agua mineral**_ **¡AHORA!)** —

Eren abrió los ojos de más al leer y releer la "orden" que Levi le estaba dando en un trozo de papel… papel que luego guardaría con recelo de las manos de cualquiera; el castaño negó levemente, sabía que no podía conseguir el pedido del azabache, y no era por lo complicado… bueno si era complicado... y eso era conseguirla. Correcto, ¡conseguirla! Era imposible porque en el instituto no vendían algo así, para eso habían bebederos esparcidos por todo el lugar… además si quería una botella de agua… solo podría conseguirla fuera del instituto, lo que significaba en claro español era que tenía que salir no solo de clases si no que del edificio y escabullirse por algún lado para escapar de los muros y correr a la tienda y volver en cuestión de segundos para que nadie se diera cuenta y eso sí, cumplirle el capricho a su… bueno a Levi.

Así que en definitiva era imposible, no lo haría y no lo haría, el azabache tendría que esperar, eso era lo que tendría que hacer.

 _Entonces apenas Levi me vio negar con la cabeza…_

… _el solo me dedico una profunda mirada que no supe describir_

 _Y que no pude hacerlo porque el solo…_

 _Volteo a ver a otro lado y se recostó sobre el escritorio_

Eren frunció el entrecejo, al ver la actitud que había tomado Levi… ¿se había enojado por tal tontería con él?, al parecer si… no podía creerlo, apenas si pudo tragar saliva, no iba a salir, no lo haría en definitiva el azabache lo había estado usando… bueno le había recompensado pero… eso de salir le era imposible así que no lo haría, no, en definitiva ¡NO! Y no y no lo haría y Eren Jaeger cumplía con su palabra y si decía que no era no y punto.

— **p-pro-profesora…—** el castaño levanto la mano y la mujer mayor volteo a verlo a la vez que este se levantaba lentamente **—me ha empezado a… doler el estómago…—** sus oídos comenzaron a ponerse rojos **— ¿puedo… ir al baño?—**

Las risas estallaron en el salón de clase a la vez que sus amigos voltearon a verlo y pudo leer en los labios de Armin que no dejo salir voz si no más que un leve movimiento *¿Qué estas tramando ahora?*

 _—bien—_ la mujer cambio de página — _si tienes ganas supongo que tengo que dejarte ir…—_

 _No se cómo decirlo…_

… _mejor dicho no supe porque lo hice_

 _Pero…_

… _creo que me hacía feliz satisfacer sus peticiones._

***(….)***

 **Capitulo #7… COLATERAL**

—… **uff…. Ahh… no… no quiero solo ser su sirviente** **—** Eren volteo a ver un par de veces atrás antes de saltar de lo alto del muro del instituto hacia la calle **—es…—** se levantó del suelo sobándose apenas las rodillas e intento comenzar a correr **—… es una relación "50-50" si… eso es después de todo siempre me recompensa —**

El castaño sonrió y se llevó esa idea como único aliento corriendo cada vez más a prisa pasando diez calles completas sin parar esquivando autos, no había tiempo para detenerse, no había tiempo siquiera para pensar, seria sencillo entrar a la tienda tomar la botella de agua de los congeladores pagarla y volver, subiría de la misma forma el muro así que no tenía nada que perder

Llego a la pequeña tienda jadeando y la vendedora lo recibió con una sonrisa que este correspondió antes de ir al fondo donde se encontraban los refrigeradores y tal como lo había pensado solo tomo una de las tantas botellas que habían perfectamente encarradas, todo iba bien pero

— _Hoy sí que hace calor, ¿no crees que hace calor Isabel?—_ Farlan se recargo contra el mostrador mientras la chica de coletas rojas asentía un par de veces _—han cambiado el agua de la piscina de la escuela, ¿te gustaría escabullirte esta noche para nadar ahí? —_ el de cabellos rubio cenizo se inclinó un poco mas

— _Bueno… realmente no sé nadar —_ la pelirroja se mostró pensativa y dejo aflorar una sonrisa que el contrario devoro con sus ojos

— _Vamos, ¿pero quién crees que soy?—_ hablo el de cabellos cenizos _—soy el instructor del equipo de natación del instituto—_

Eren quedo a mitad de pasillo al escuchar lo que dijo aquel hombre se le helo la sangre

 _El profesor FARLAN CHURCH!_

Eren dio un paso atrás… uno más y otro más hasta que pudo ocultarse tras una de las estanterías, se abrazó a la botella y se asomó un par de veces esperando que el rubio se fuera de una buena vez por todas pero en lugar de eso le dio a entender que se quedaría mucho más tiempo cuando comenzó a hablarle a la pelirroja de cómo le enseñaría y de cuán rápido aprendería con el… estaba perdido, quizá podía quedarse ahí esperando pero entonces en el instituto notarían su ausencia… y si salía sin duda el profesor lo vería y descubriría que había salido del instituto

 _ **/así eres tu/**_ el castaño pudo escuchar en su cabeza la voz de Levi _**/Tch, tan solo te sientas a esperar a que la tormenta pase/**_ No, en definitiva él no era así y no lo seria y se iba a encargar de mostrarle a Levi que podía hacer mucho más que comprarle una botella de agua

***(….)***

— _Oh… bienvenido—_ la pelirroja dejo de ver al hombre que diario le coqueteaba y miro perpleja a quien se puso enfrente _— ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?—_

— **Quiero esto por favor—** levanto el brazo y puso la botella frente al mostrador ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de la pelirroja y de paso llamando la atención en el profesor

Eren podía sentirlo… sus miradas, las de ambos adultos, quizá no había sido una buena idea esconderse cual tortuga entre la camisa del uniforme, se sentía incómodo y acalorado los botones de la prenda llegaban hasta su nariz y el cuello de esta rodeaba sus ojos

—Hey…— el rubio se hizo notar haciendo que el castaño se tensara mientras que la pelirroja solo registraba la botella de agua —usted actúa de una forma muy extraña— Farlan se inclinó buscando ver de quien se trataba

—… No…no es cierto—Eren intento hacer grave el tono de su voz mientras evadía la mirada de su profesor sacando el dinero —… ¿lo ve? Le estoy pagando a la señorita—

No había tiempo para dudar o ponerse a temblar mientras entregaba el dinero y tomaba la botella de vuelta, el castaño podía sentir que su corazón palpitaba fuerte y sus piernas pretendían fallarle cuando se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, solo faltaban unos pasos… pocos realmente, su corazón seguía retumbando y las puertas automáticas se abrieron para él.

 _¡Era libre!_

—Hey, deténgase ahí— la voz del mayor hizo eco en sus oídos

… _No… no lo era_

—uh… no— Eren dio un paso más sintiendo esa puerta más lejana que nunca

—El color de su camisa y sus pantalones…— el rubio se apartó del mostrador y dio dos escasos pasos acercándose al "extraño" —…se parece mucho al uniforme del instituto donde trabajo—

—Ahm…— un sudor frio comenzó a resbalar por la frente del castaño —yo…— comenzó a hablar dándole la espalda al mayor — yo lo usaba cuando asistía ahí, eso… eso es todo ha… haha—

— ¿ha, si? No me diga— Farlan frunció el ceño y sin pensárselo más agarro la camisa ajena dándole un fuerte tirón escuchándose un "crack" por parte de la tela y de un botón que salió de su lugar cayendo por ahí —¡tan solo déjeme ver su rostro!—

 _¡Es mi fin!_

Eren se quedó con todos sus pensamientos agolpados al final de su cerebro

 _Adiós Levi,_

 _No pude decirte cuanto te amo_

Cuando la luz le destello los ojos y el aire acondicionado de la tienda le choco en el rostro

 _Armin… Marco,_

 _Me voy a una mejor vida_

Volteo a ver al profesor girando la cabeza solo un poco fijando sus ojos en los ajenos

 _Jean…_

 _¡JODETE!_

— _¡¿Ah?!—_ Farlan soltó la tela y dio un paso atrás —lo siento, me equivoque de persona— se encogió de hombros y sin más volvió hacia su lugar frente a la pelirroja

— _¿Qué pasa?—_ Isabel miro al de cabellos rubios _— ¿sucede algo malo con ese chico?—_

— _No—_ Farlan negó ligeramente y volvió a adoptar esa postura de conquistador _—jamás había visto a ese tipo—_

 _No supe si sentir alivio porque no me reconoció…_

… _o sentirme ofendido porque… ¡no me reconoció!_

 _¡Soy su alumno cuando dicta las clases de gimnasia!_

***(….)***

— **Ahhhh… Ahh ¡aun lado! Ahh… ahh…—**

Eren corrió a lo largo de los pasillos subiendo las interminables escaleras del quinto piso, tenía la garganta seca, el corazón acelerado y ya no sentía las piernas desde el tercer piso… pero no podía detenerse. Había gastado mucho más tiempo del que había pensado, para cuando logro saltar el muro y caído dentro del instituto, la clase de literatura ya había terminado, y ahora no podía pensar con claridad cuál era la que seguía pero sabía de antemano que llegaría tarde a esta

Abrió la puerta en el segundo exacto en el que el profesor de turno entro por la otra, quizá eso era para celebrar… pero el castaño solo pudo mirar hacia la silla de Levi que estaba vacía

— _¡¿Qué hay chico diarrea?!—_ se carcajearon algunos al notar a Eren en el salón _— ¡usa pañales, estúpido bebe! haha—_ rieron otros y el profesor solo se limitó a reírse también

— _*… ¿qué te sucedió Eren?*—_ Armin hablo en voz baja y se giró solo un poco sobre su silla esperando a que el profesor no se diera cuenta _—*¿estuviste en el baño todo este tiempo?*—_

— ***ahm… si haha…*—** Eren miro de reojo la silla vacía mientras apretaba la botella de agua entre su mano **—*hey… Armin… sabes… ¿sabes en donde esta Levi?*—** hablo en voz baja

Armin se vio dudoso frente a la pregunta y miro al frente para luego tomar un par de notas sobre lo que el profesor escribía sobre la pizarra y después de unos "angustiosos" segundos con los que Eren se mortifico el rubio volteo a verlo de nuevo

— _*cuando estuviste en el baño…*—_ Armin frunció ligeramente el ceño y luego suavizo su expresión _—*… ella repentinamente se desvaneció de su asiento*—_

— **¡QUE!—** el castaño llamo la atención en más de uno y se encogió en su silla cuando el profesor le amenazó con sacarlo de la clase **—… *¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Armin?*—** volvió a susurrar

— _*… Mikasa llevo a Levi a la enfermería… pero cuando volvió no quiso decir nada… no se Eren, pero las otras chicas especularon que al parecer tiene anemia… Marco y yo intentamos ir a verla pero la enfermera nos hecho apenas vio que nos asomábamos*—_

 _Esto no puede…_

 _Estar pasando._

— **¡NO PUEDO QUEDARME AQUÍ!—** Eren grito de nuevo asustando al profesor y a unos tantos más que se quedaron mirándolo incluso la pelinegra

— _Qué bueno que lo crea señor Jaeger, ¡fuera de mi clase!—_

 _Y por primera vez en mi vida…_

… _como estudiante, me alegre que me sacaran de clase_

***(….)***

Eren miro un par de veces la botella ahora no tan fría entre sus manos, había logrado salir del salón… pero tampoco estaba tan libre como estando entre esas cuatro paredes pues el profesor lo había castigado con que se quedara ahí de pie al lado de la puerta, no todo podía ser perfecto. El castaño se puso un par de veces de cuclillas, miro por la ventana del pasillo hacia afuera y el tiempo no había pasado más allá de un mísero minuto, no podía quedase solo ahí sin saber que le había sucedido a Levi.

 _No ganaba nada quedándome ahí…_

… _podía perder mucho si me iba_

No podía más, Eren se apartó de la pared y comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, tenía que entregarle a Levi lo que le había pedido para beber… además, también quería saber que le había ocurrido; comenzó a caminar más a prisa hasta que vio el pequeño letrero que citaba "enfermería" en él, no había marcha atrás… nunca la hubo desde que conoció a Levi.

Eren dio un par de golpes a la puerta y entro encontrando a una muy dormida enfermera

— **Uhm—** carraspeo fuerte con la garganta logrando que la mujer de lentes y desarmada coleta castaña se despertara **—disculpe… me duele el estómago—** las orejas Eren comenzaron a ponerse rojas **— así que… ¿puedo descansar un poco?—**

— _¿Te duele el estómago?—_ la mujer se acomodó los lentes y dio un largo bostezo _—la camilla está ocupada—_ dijo con simpleza señalando con un gesto de sus labios la cortina cerrada y metió su mano a un desordenado cajón sacando de este un frasco color marrón _—toma—_ meneo el frasco _—toma algo de medicina y regresa a clase—_

— **¡Ah!—** no era la respuesta que el castaño esperaba y tampoco su cerebro estaba preparado para otro contraataque

— _¿no te duele nada entonces?—_ la mujer de despeinada melena que más que enfermera tenia aspecto de científica loca se puso de pie y comenzó a empujar al castaño fuera del lugar _—entonces, sal de aquí tengo mucho muchísimo que hacer —_ y sin más le cerró la puerta en la cara a Eren

— _Uff… estos niños de hoy en día—_ estiro los brazos _—… ya no respetan la siesta de alguien más…—_ volvió a su escritorio y al sentarse se recostó sobre este volviendo a dormir

***(….)***

 _Levi está esperando por mí…_

 _Debo entregarle lo que quería para beber…_

No podía renunciar ahora, no sabía lo que le pasaba pero simplemente no podía dejar de buscar una forma para ver a Levi; el que la enfermera le cerrara la puerta en la cara no era obstáculo alguno, solo había logrado hacerlo buscar otra forma para entrar allí y en eso estaba, corriendo por el instituto mientras que todos estaban en clase el solo corría recorriéndose todo el instituto, saliendo por la puerta principal y atravesando un pequeño jardín de flores que habían plantado los del club de jardinería sin arruinar alguna evitando pisarlas llego hasta la ventana de la enfermería que estaba ligeramente alta al menos a la mitad de su cabeza

— **Levi… no te preocupes, ya voy—** se dijo a sí mismo y dejando la botella en el filo de la ventana coló sus dedos por el pequeño espacio siempre abierto comenzando a tirar de este hacia un lado logrando que se moviera poco a poco hasta que pudo meter su mano por completo sumando la otra para hacer fuerza manteniendo el mayor silencio que podía hasta dejar el espacio necesario, quito las manos del marco de la ventana y se sobo los dedos entre sí para antes de darse un impulso para subir logrando ver a Levi recostado sobre la camilla dándole la espalda

El castaño hizo un poco más de fuerza y se impulsó subiendo y entrando por la ventana, agarro la botella de agua y por fin pudo poner un pie en el suelo

 _Seguramente solo fue un engaño…_

— ***L-Levi… ¿estas despierto?*—** Eren se acercó a la camilla a hurtadillas escuchando los ronquidos de la enfermera tras la cortina

… _quizá, Levi solo fingía estar enojado conmigo_

— _ **Si—**_ Levi respondió con un tono monótono en su voz manteniéndose en la misma postura sobre la camilla

—… **lo siento—** esta vez el castaño no susurro pero si hablo algo bajo **—… he llegado muy tarde, pero te compre el agua que querías—**

— _ **Gracias—**_ Levi ni siquiera se movió _**—Oi ¿podrías colocar la botella sobre aquella mesa?—**_

—…— Eren miro la mesa al lado de la cama de metal y apretó la mandíbula **— ¿estas… molesto?—**

 _Después de lo difícil_

 _Que me fue conseguirla…_

— _ **No—**_ el azabache continúo ahí _**—y deja de llamarme "el" que no visto como chico—**_

— **l-lo… lo siento, ¿estas molesta?—** Eren trago saliva

— _ **No—**_ Levi ni siquiera se dignó a ver al castaño

— **¿¡No!?—** Eren frunció el entrecejo **— ¡sé que estas furiosa!—** levanto la voz **— ¡y eso se debe a que no llegue a tiempo! —** Soltó un gruñido **— ¡así que estas rebajando el duro trabajo que hice contestándome de esa forma tan vacía!—** por primera vez se sentía cabreado con Levi que seguía ahí como si nada **— ¡no tienes idea del problema que pase por hacer esto! ¡Es la primera vez que me fugo del instituto! ¡Se burlaron de mí! ¡Y me dijeron que tenía que usar pañales!—** cada vez subía más y más de tono, pero ahora no podía parar y menos de ver como Levi continuaba dándole la espalda **— ¡tuve que correr de un maestro cuando estuve en la tienda! ¡Fue espantoso… todo lo fue!...—** trago saliva **—pero, ¡todo esto lo hice por ti!—**

— _ **entonces…—**_ Levi no se movió y hablo tan tranquilo y monótono como solo él lo sabía hacer _**—tu hiciste todo esto solo para recibir una recompensa—**_ no lo preguntaba ni dejaba en duda, lo decía afirmándolo

— **¡¿q-que?! —** Eren se sintió descolocado **—…n-no—** y toda esa ira que tenia se había esfumado **—… yo… no—**

Levi comenzó a moverse bajo las sabanas de la camilla una y otra vez sin decir más ni pretender interrumpir algo que sabía que no saldría de la boca del castaño, así que después de un rato saco su pierna derecha asomándola fuera de la sabana mostrándole a Eren las bragas color rosa pastel que colgaban de su tobillo

—… _**es para ti—**_ menciono el azabache a la vez que dejo que la ropa interior se terminara de deslizar por su pie y se precipitaran a caer siendo tomadas por el castaño antes de que siquiera tocaran el suelo

— _Ho… ¿hola?... ahh si, si comprendo—_ los ronquidos de la enfermera se habían reemplazado por una voz somnolienta y el sonido de un viejo teléfono ser colgado _— ¿Ackerman?—_

Eren abrió los ojos de más al verse a sí mismo de cuclillas en el suelo con una botella de agua en una mano y en la otra unas bragas

— _¿Ackerman… estas despierta?—_ la mujer bostezo y camino arrastrando las pantuflas que traía puestas acercándose a la cortina

Eren solo podía ver con terror como la sombra iba en aumento sobre la cortina, no podía pensar con claridad, no se le venía a la cabeza siquiera que la ventana seguía abierta, solo sabía que si lo descubrían ahí el…

Levi se levantó de la camilla tan solo quedándose sentado y puso la mano sobre la cabeza sudorosa del castaño obligándolo a inclinarse más y más dejando el rostro de este contra el frio suelo y el oscuro espacio que había bajo el catre

— _ ***ahí*—**_ Levi susurro

El sonido de la cortina al correrse sobre él tuvo de metal hizo eco dejando a la enfermera que no traía los lentes a la vista mientras esta solo podía ver como Levi se colocaba los zapatos y le levantaba de la tura y ahora tibia camilla

— _Tu taxi ha llegado —_ anuncio la despeinada mujer acercándose a Levi que solo asintió _— ¿estás bien?... sostente de mi hombro—_

Eren solo pudo ver desde su lugar bajo la camilla los pies del azabache y de la enfermera

— _Tu profesor te acompañara al hospital—_

— _ **no llevo conmigo la cartilla de salud… así que iré a casa primero—**_

 _Levi…_

 _Realmente se sentía mal._

 _Y desde que estoy aquí…_

… _Solo he…_

—…— Eren no pudo evitar sentirse mal viendo como poco a poco los pies pequeñitos del azabache se alejaban y los ruidos cesaban _**/lo has hecho solo para recibir una recompensa/**_ aun podía escuchar tan nítida la voz de Levi dentro de su cabeza a la vez que delo la botella sobre el suelo y miro las bragas tibias entre su mano

 _Levi siempre…_

… _me recompensa como si nada…_

 _De algún modo he malentendido las cosas_

… _y lo arruine todo._

— **l-lo siento… —** Eren continuo bajo la cama sintiendo como sus ojos se ponían calientes y comenzaba a ver borroso producto de las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir ensuciando su rostro y mojando el suelo **— ¡lo siento!... ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO LEVI!—**

 _Al día siguiente…_

… _Levi… no asistió a clases._

 **Notas:**

— ¿Corderitas?... ¿Corderitas? ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están que no las veo?— haciendo ojos chicos de lobo (?🐺

Haha casi que no regreso corderitas, tuve una cantidad de trabajo exagerado hahaha pero logre sacar un tiempo para dedicarme a escribir hasta quedarme sin dedos, hoy ya no los siento, escribí de recorrido sin parar haha para hacer feliz a mi lindo rebaño ❤ estoy muy feliz de que estén aumentando los lectores, las estrellitas y aunque son poquitos los seguidores son las seguidoras más lindas que cualquier fanficker podría tener así que este capítulo va dedicado a todo mi lindo rebaño 🐺❤

quisiera nombrarlas a todas y ponerlas en un cuadro de honor pero apenas tenga tiempo lo hare ❤

¿Preguntas? ¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Limosnas? Haha todo sera recibido con amor

Y no teman en comentar que no muerdo Grrr 🐺❤


	8. AFECTO

_Esperar no hace más que aumentar la agonía…_

… _¿que esperaba yo?_

Había pasado una semana entera desde que Levi había dejado asistir a clases, y Eren sentía que toda era su culpa

 _Levi resulto ser como una droga_

No paraba de mirar durante clases hacia la silla en la que se supone que debería estar ocupada, en las tardes el "club de Reconocimiento" había vuelto a ser el mismo… todos se sentían lo suficientemente cansados como para hacer algo y lo suficientemente enérgicos como para solo leer viejas y polvorosas revistas

 _Dulce…_

… _como la miel al tenerlo a mi lado_

Mikasa les acompañaba durante las tardes, pero cuando alguno preguntaba sobre Levi ella solo se levantaba y se iba sin dar explicación alguna, así que después del tercer día ninguno se volvió a esforzar por preguntar, a excepción de Eren que no se cansó de interrogar a la pelinegra por su primo

 _Y agrio_

… _como un trozo de limón al pensar en no volverlo a ver_

— _Es mejor que no lo sepas—_ respondió Mikasa una de las tantas tardes en que el castaño la acorralo _—… Levi no es lo que crees ni lo que esperas… Eren, no te encapriches con alguien quien no te quiere, y deja de esperar a que te responda a alguno de los textos que le haz enviado… porque sé que han sido muchos —_ la pelinegra miro directo al par de ojos turquesa que la observaban como un depredador _— yo… aun no te he dado las gracias por la vez que me salvaste de esa caída por las escaleras… —_ la chica sintió sonrojarse cuando la brisa de la tarde paso entre sus piernas desnudas hasta elevarle solo unos cuantos centímetros la corta falda _— gracias Eren —_ llevo su pálida mano hacia la morena mejilla ajena a la vez que apego sus grandes y suaves senos contra el pecho del chico _— yo…—_

 _Es mi culpa._

— **No—** Eren se apartó abruptamente de la pelinegra cuando sintió el leve roce **—no hace falta que me des las gracias, eso paso hace mucho ahora ya no es que importe—** menciono haciendo oídos sordos a lo que esta había dicho antes, vio como el rostro siempre hermoso de la chica se desfiguro lentamente en una mueca de odio quizá hacia el… quizá hacia el azabache.

 _Me volví adicto a…_

 _Levi Ackerman_

***(….)***

 **Capitulo #8… AFECTO**

Otro fin de semana había llegado sin noticia alguna de Levi, las mañanas eran calurosas… las tardes también y las noches ni para que hablar pero solo se podía dormir con una delgada sabana aunque Eren prefería estar envuelto hasta la cabeza con una mullida manta a pesar de que se estuviera muriendo de calor

—…— el castaño miro la blanca pantalla del móvil que le mostraba la docena de mensajes que le había enviado al azabache "lo siento" decía uno tras otro…

 _Apuesto a que…_

… _Ya estaba cansado de jugar conmigo_

Deslizo los dedos una y otra vez sobre el táctil como si con ello Levi de alguna forma mágica le fuera a responder, ya habían pasado más días de los que podía esperar de una ausencia y comenzaba a ser víctima del síndrome de abstinencia, se enojaba con facilidad y no soportaba que alguien se atreviera a hablar de Levi… si ya se había ganado más de un problema en el instituto por pelear… increíblemente en una de esas veces le rompió la nariz al gorilón de Reiner; ahh si todos lo habían felicitado pero al director no le hizo tanta gracia y menos a su madre.

—…— frunció el entrecejo mientras el sudor bajaba por su barbilla, sabía que no podría seguir esperando respuesta a los textos **—debo llamarlo y disculparme—** se dijo a si mismo determinado a la vez que salió de ese capullo de mantas en el que se había metido siendo apenas medio día

— _¿Con quién te vas a disculpar?—_ Zeke se levantó del suelo sujetando un peluche de un simio que sus abuelos le habían obsequiado

— **¡¿Zeke que haces aquí?!—** hablo asustado Eren mirando a su pequeño hermano como si fuera una de las gemelas del Resplandor **—mierda, me asustaste—**

— _vine a cuidarte Eren, pensé que tu pene estaba enfermo de nuevo cuando te escuche jadear —_ el pequeño de cabello claro se acercó a la cama a la vez que el mayor salió de la manta como si esta quemara y tomo a su pequeño hermano sacándolo de la recamara

— **¡Estoy bien Zeke deja de espiarme!—** cerro la puerta de una vez por todas viéndose de nuevo solo en el desordenado lugar **—…—** suspiro profundo y camino de vuelta a la cama mirando como su móvil esperaba descaradamente por el

Al estar sentado tomo el aparato con su mano diestra y comenzó a teclear el numero comenzando a sentirse nervioso llenándose de un y mil preguntas

 _* ¿Contestara?*_

 _*¿Me ignorara?*_

 _*¿Soy un idiota?*_

 _*¿Estará esperando mi llamada?*_

 _*¿Se habrá marchado de la ciudad?*_

 _*¿Tendrá más bragas de cuerdas?*_

Ante el último pensamiento se abofeteo y presiono al fin aquella marca verde que le daría inicio a la llamada

 _Pero…_

*bip…*

El castaño trago saliva cuando comenzó a escuchar el tono

*bip…*

… _No creo que…_

El pitido incesante continuaba zumbando en sus oídos *bip…* haciéndole coro a los latidos de su corazón

… _Quiera contestar una llamada mía._

— _**¿qué pasa?—**_

— **¡whoa! ¡Me asustaste!—** exclamo el castaño sintiendo que por poco se le salía el corazón al escuchar la voz del azabache

— _ **Tú, me marcaste—**_

— **es… es verdad hahaha lo-lo siento hahaha… es que—** se levantó de la cama y miro por la ventana como si Levi estuviera al otro lado o solo buscara la forma de escapar de allí **—pensé que no contestarías—**

— _**¿Podrías venir a mí casa ahora mismo?—**_

— **¿Eh?—** sintió ponerse frio ante tal petición y luego un revuelto en el estomago

— _**¿no quieres?—**_

— **¡si! ¡Claro que quiero!, ¡por supuesto!—** se adelantó a decir antes de que Levi cortara la llamada

— _ **Te mandare un mensaje con la dirección—**_

Y al instante la llamada termino dejando a Eren más que sorprendido sujetando el móvil aun contra su oído

 _¡Es la primera vez que Levi me invita a su casa!_

***(….)***

— **Estoy muy emocionado, pero…—** Eren continuo pedaleando fijándose en los números que estaban puestos en las calles **—… me pregunto ¿para qué me habrá invitado?...—** cuando el mensaje había llegado había tomado una rápida ducha y se había puesto la mejor ropa que tenía porque aunque sonara estúpido quería impresionar a Levi **—ahh… quizá vaya a presentarme a sus padres…—** murmuro deteniéndose unos instantes para respirar dejando que su mente volara lejos

« _**—Papá… mamá…—**_ Levi señalo hacia el castaño _**—ese mocoso es la "razón" por la que ya no quiero volver a la escuela—**_ »

— **No…—** negó repetidas veces… dudaba que el azabache pensara en hacer algo así; volvió a ponerse en marcha unas cuantas calles más volviendo a detenerse solo para sacar el móvil de su mochila **—veamos…—** miro la pantalla para luego observar a su alrededor **—… debe ser por aquí—** bajo de la bicicleta comenzando a caminar

Entre pensamientos y andares llego a un edificio de departamentos en el que se aventuró a entrar dejando la bicicleta en el primer piso subió las escaleras tan solo hasta el tercer piso extrañándose de lo silencioso de todo continuo hasta encontrar la puerta con el número 305 en la pared y bajo este se podía leer claramente "Ackerman" en un gafete… más que apartamentos para "estudiantes" parecía un hospital

 _Me pregunto si…_

… _aun estará molesto conmigo._

Miro la puerta por más de cinco minutos, estaba nervioso de lo que podía pasar cuando esta se abriera… pero sabía que tampoco se podía quedar allí a vivir esperando que todo pasara solo; trago grueso

— **¡Es ahora, o nunca!—** se animó a sí mismo — **¡me disculpare por todo lo sucedido en el instante en el que salga!—** apoyo el dedo en el timbre y lo presiono sintiendo como este le martillo el corazón en un segundo

Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, estaba nervioso, las manos le habían comenzado a sudar; podía salir corriendo… pero eso solo lo haría un cobarde, para que lo necesitaba Levi? Era lo que pensaba imaginándose una y mil situaciones donde en todas terminaba pateado por el azabache

Sintió como su corazón se paralizo cuando la puerta se abrió al fin y como el chirrido de esta deshizo su valor en cuestión de segundos a la vez que un pálido rostro de melena corta y negra se asomó perforando su alma con ese par de gemas de tormenta afiladas

 _Levi…_

— **¡ahm! Uhm… yo… es- es que yo…—** Eren comenzó a tartamudear mientras sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse

— _ **Toma—**_ hablo Levi con simpleza sacando su brazo derecho siempre pálido y venido sujetando una bolsa algo grande de cartón

— **¿Uhm?—** el castaño dejo de mirar al rostro ajeno para centrar toda su concentración en la bolsa a la vez que la agarraba

— _ **mis sabanas, ve a la lavandería y lávalas —**_ dicho esto el azabache cerró la puerta dejando a Eren afuera

—…—

 _Lo se…_

… _esto prueba que aún está molesto_

***(….)***

Eren volvió con la bolsa llena con las sabanas limpias que Levi le había encargado… las había lavado lo mejor posible invirtiendo el dinero que había llevado consigo, hacia eso por el azabache en cambio en casa…

Timbro de nuevo ya sin nervios y de la misma forma la puerta se abrió

— **Ya estoy de vuelta—** Eren sonrió mostrándole la bolsa al azabache que en cuestión de segundos le fue arrebatada de las manos

— _ **gracias, ahora toma este billete—**_ Levi puso el dinero en la mano ajena _**—hay una tienda de abarrotes cerca de aquí, cómprame dos cajas de agua mineral—**_ soltó la orden y volvió a cerrar la puerta

— **uh…—**

***(….)***

— **¿Que … debería hacer?—** Los brazos de Eren temblaron mientras que no podía ver por donde caminaba por la segunda caja frente a su rostro — **por fin… me decidí a disculparme con el… y… ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de… ¡AHH!—** se tambaleo un poco cuando puso un pie bajo la acera perdiendo el equilibrio cuando una de las caja se salió de su lugar, cayo de cara al suelo junto con las cajas repletas de botellas y un fuerte sonido de un claxon lo saco de su aturdimiento obligándolo a mirar cuando el carro estaba avanzando con velocidad hacia el aun en el suelo

***(….)***

—…— Levi abrió la puerta por completo

—… **lo-lo siento…—** Eren mantuvo la mirada en el suelo mientras todo el escurría agua y lágrimas **—yo… yo habría preferido que el auto… me atropellara—** tenia a sus pies las dos cajas, una abierta, estropeada y empapada sin ninguna botella sobreviviente, tan solo plásticos vacíos y rotos. El cartón de la otra solo abollado **—pero en… en lugar de eso aplasto una de las cajas—** las lágrimas seguían saliendo del par de ojos turquesa mientras su cuerpo moreno temblaba **—a-aun cuando regrese corriendo por otra… me dijeron que estas eran las dos últimas…—**

— _**¿Qué quieres decir?—**_ Levi frunció ligeramente el entrecejo a la vez que se cruzó de brazos

— **Yo… yo lo siento mucho—** sorbió y moqueo a la vez que se restregaba los ojos con ambas manos **— ¡lo siento mucho!... ¡siento mucho el seguir con vida!—**

— _**¿Qué diablos dices mocoso?—**_ Levi se acercó y tomo a Eren por las muñecas apartando las manos de este de su rostro para mirarlo desde abajo _**—… estoy contenta de que no te haya sucedido nada malo—**_

— **uhm… —** Eren miro al par de tormentas que eran los ojos del azabache y volvió a llorar **—L-Levi… siempre tan dulce… tan dulce… muy muy dulce—**

— _ **Tch—**_ el azabache soltó las manos del castaño _**—estoy segura de que cualquier persona habría dicho eso. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?—**_ dio media vuelta y subió el peldaño que apartaba la puerta del resto del apartamento _**—como sea—**_ volteo a ver al contrario _**—entra… vamos a secar tu ropa y deja de llorar… oh, no ensucies nada—**_ frunció el entrecejo

—…—Eren se quedó mirando al azabache como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera a la vez que noto como estaba vestido… solo traía un pequeño short color negro que hacia resaltar perfectamente su pálida piel y una diminuta polera sin mangas color blanco apenas sostenida por dos delgados tirantes enseñando la mitad de su cremoso torso **—s-¡SI! ¡GRACIAS POR DEJARME PASAR!—**

***(….)***

— _ **Oi… Eren —**_ Levi se acercó al castaño que estaba sentado en el suelo en ropa interior mirando hacia la ventana donde su pantalón y camisa estaban colgados en un angosto tendedero en el balcón _**—no puedo dejar que merodees por aquí en ropa interior así que…—**_ le extendió una prenda de color rojo _**—ponte mis shorts de gimnasia, creo que te quedaran algo pequeños pero igual sirven—**_

— **uhm…—** Eren se puso de pie y miro la prenda en la mano de Levi por unos cuantos segundos y cuando vio que la mano de este parecía retirarse rápidamente tomo los shorts poniéndoselos frente a este **—si… si yo-yo me los pondré—**

 _No pude evitar pensar…_

 _En todas las veces que Levi había usado aquel short que le quedaba holgado y casi parecía prestado…_

 _Aunque a mí me quedaba demasiado ceñido_

— _ **Eres un idiota—**_ alcanzo a decir el azabache yendo a sentarse en el único sofá que había en la angosta "sala" que también serbia de recamara pues la cama de Levi estaba a unos escasos pasos de ambos _**—Eren, estas erecto—**_

— **¿q… que? Whoa… no, ¡no mires!—** el castaño rápidamente se puso de rodillas en el suelo y se encogió lo mejor que pudo ocultando con sus manos la prominente erección que parecía que perforaría su ropa interior junto a los shorts de Levi, sus mejillas se pusieron completamente rojas, su mente había ido demasiado lejos, había pensado en Levi usando el mismo short, de cómo este frotaba su piel cuando corría en clase de gimnasia, de cómo su sudor podría "ensuciarla" y su fragancia se quedaba allí

— _**¿Cómo sucedió eso?...—**_ el azabache soltó la pregunta al aire a la vez que subía sus pequeños pies sobre el sofá _**— ¿en que estabas pensando acaso?—**_ miro al castaño desde su lugar

— **y-yo… yo… yo no, en nada Levi —** Eren se encogió un poco más **—no pensaba en nada—** no se atrevió a mirar al azabache

— _ **Tch, lo que digas—**_ Levi rodo los ojos _**—ya te he visto tantas veces duro que no es nada anormal en ti—**_

—…—Eren levanto la cabeza y miro al azabache como si le reprochara y luego paso a ver al resto del lugar que estaba perfectamente limpio, en nada se le comparaba siquiera a su recamara **—… Levi, acaso tu… vives… ¿solo?—**

— _ **Sola—**_ Levi le corrigió _**— y si, estas en lo correcto—**_

— **Perdón…—** Eren se mordió la lengua y volvió sus orbes hacia donde el azabache reposaba **—y-yo tengo un hermano menor suele meterse a mi recamara haha estoy uhm, celoso de que puedas vivir… sola, para ti debe ser muy fácil—**

 _Lo que en verdad quería decir… o preguntar era_

 _¿Por qué vives solo?_

 _Pero…_

— _**¿Eso es lo que crees?—**_ Levi ladeo el rostro mostrando una expresión completamente seria y fría _**—como sea, no se lo digas a nadie, ¿entendido?—**_

—… **entendido—**

 _Levi no parecía enfadado por lo que dije…_

 _Se veía triste… si_

 _Y la tristeza que rodaba la sala_

… _provoco que las palabras se metieran en lo profundo de mi garganta_

 _Sin dejarme decir más_

Hubo un silencio casi ensordecedor por unos largos minutos en los que ambos adolecentes se miraron a los ojos, Eren se sentía el ser más estúpido y afortunado en la tierra… no, en el universo. Estúpido por no poder decirle a Levi lo que pensaba, si lo hacía quizá podía lastimarlo y afortunado porque era la primera vez que el azabache se mostraba tan vulnerable ante el además de que ahora tenía un secreto bueno si es que se le podía llamar "secreto" a lo de no decir en donde y como vivía este aunque posiblemente Mikasa también lo sabía pero justo ahora ignoraría ese obvio hecho.

— **Y… bueno, c-¿Cómo te sientes Levi?—** Eren rompió con el silencio aun con la mano en su entrepierna

—…—Levi arqueo una de sus delgadas cejas al escucharlo _**—oh… vaya, al fin las palabras mágicas que no pudiste decir en la enfermería las has dicho—**_

— **a… lo siento, siento ser una persona tan horrible—** el castaño miro al azabache con arrepentimiento puro **—tu que eres…—**

— _ **está bien—**_ Levi lo interrumpió _**—ya me siento mucho mejor—**_ alargo su brazo y agarro un cojín del sofá para ponerlo entre su pecho y piernas abrazándose a este — _ **pero la medicina me hace sentir algo mareada, por eso te pedí que me hicieras esos pequeños mandados… supongo que tengo que darte las gracias—**_

— **No—** Eren negó un par de veces **— no tienes porque agradecerme —** sonrió y se levantó del suelo solo un poco para tomar la mochila que había dejado aun lado del sofá donde estaba Levi abriéndola **—yo soy el que debería estar agradecido—** bajo la mirada hacia la mochila **—tú me dijiste que me escondiera debajo de la cama en la enfermería… por cierto, Levi—** saco de esta un pequeño paquete que puso sobre el brazo del sofá **—son tus bragas…—** miro al **azabache —quiero… regresártelas—**

— _**¿Qué?—**_ Levi miro el paquete bajo la mano del castaño _**—vaya…—**_ soltó un ligero suspiro _ **— ¿entonces después de que las usaste para masturbarte son inservibles para ti?—**_

— **N-¡no!... yo no las use para eso—** las mejillas del castaño se tornaron rojas a la vez que aparto la mano de la pequeña envoltura **—pensaba hacerlo… yo realmente quería—** miro al azabache a los ojos **— ¡quería olerlas, lamerlas!... frotarlas alrededor de mi cosa—** se puso de pie **—yo realmente quería hacerlo—** miro a Levi desde arriba manteniendo ese ataque de sinceridad hasta el borde **—pero…—**

— _ **No tienes que dar tantos detalles sobre eso —**_ el azabache frunció ligeramente el ceño y negó _**—solo dime porque no lo hiciste, bueno ya que lo estás haciendo sin que te lo pregunte—**_

—… **¡ah!—** Eren no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido y avergonzado **—… bueno… es que yo… yo no lo hice porque sucedió algo…—**

Levi bajo los pies del sofá sin soltar la almohada a la vez que el castaño le siguió cada movimiento con la mirada

— **El hacerlo de ese modo… no satisfacía mi corazón—** las orbes turquesas se posaron sobre las grises ajenas

—…— Levi pareció satisfecho con aquella respuesta a la vez que dejo la almohada a un lado para abrir ligeramente sus piernas dejando a la vista del castaño el bulto que ocultaba el short que tenía puesto _**—… ven aquí—**_

Eren asintió ligeramente a la vez que dio solo un paso quedando entre las piernas ajenas que no duro sino un instante porque el azabache se acomodó hasta quedar arrodillado sobre la cojinería del sofá, Levi miro un momento al castaño antes de acercar su lindo rostro al pecho ajeno apenas rozando con su nariz este como si le estuviera olfateando antes de apoyar sus labios sobre la tostada y caliente piel dejando un beso allí que hizo temblar al de ojos turquesa, el azabache levanto la mirada y se separó solo un momento para acercar de nuevo sus labios en el pezón derecho de Eren comenzando a besarlo hasta que asomo su lengua pasándola sobre el duro botón hundiendo este con un poco de presión antes de cubrirlo con su boca para comenzar a chuparlo dándole unas ligeras succiones

 _Estaba tan apenado…_

Levi deslizo sus pequeñas y blancas manos sobre la piel ajena hasta llegar a la espalda atrayendo al castaño aún más, abrió sus labios más y puso sus dientes sobre el botón de carne solo para darle unas suaves mordidas sin llegar a lastimarlo moviendo su cuerpo un poco de arriba hacia abajo permitiendo que la erección de Eren se frotara contra su abdomen

… _hice lo que pude para mantenerme callado_

 _Mientras estaba empapado de sudor_

 _Sintiendo que mi corazón se saldría_

 _Y mi pelvis no paraba de moverse_

 _Sintiéndome en una dulce agonía_

— _ **Ah…—**_ Levi separo sus labios del pezón del castaño dejando el rastro brillante de su saliva deshaciendo ese sutil abrazo en el que lo había atrapado _**—Eren…—**_ acaricio el pecho ajeno con dos de sus dedos a la vez que se sentó sobre sus talones _**—eres un chico bueno—**_

— **yo…—** Eren intento regularizar su respiración alternando su mirada entre los hermosos ojos de Levi y la humedad en su entrepierna **—… no lo soy, en verdad… no soy tan bueno —**

El azabache arqueo una ceja sin entender a que se refería

—… **acerca de tus shorts de gimnasia… creo que… —** Eren alcanzo a decir a la vez que Levi bajo la mirada hacia la entrepierna de este

—… _**que es…—**_ el azabache se apartó un poco con una mueca de "horror" en su rostro aún más al ver que la mancha blanquecina no solo había traspasado la tela del short sino que también había caído un par de gotas sobre el sofá

 _Al parecer Levi me…_

 _Había emocionado "demasiado"_

— _ **¡VETE DE AQUÍ CERDO!—**_ Levi agarro la almohada y la estampo contra el rostro del castaño

— **L-LO SIENTO LEVI ¡PERDON!—**

 _Así que me fui con la ropa a medio poner…_

… _Y con los shorts de Levi manchados con semen..._

 _Pero ese día…_

 _Pude ver una perspectiva diferente de el_

 _Me miro por la ventana…_

 _Y solo dejo de hacerlo hasta que me perdió de vista._

 **Notas:**

¿Alguien me extraño aparte de mí? (? Hahaha corderitas ¿ya dije cuanto las amo? ¿No? Bueno las amo muchísimo hahahahaha de verdad 🐺 sé que me han esperado y que las hice esperar mucho, eso lo siento pero esta vez el trabajo-chan se puso sádico con mi pobre persona así que tuve mucho por hacer pero aquí estoy por este lindo rebaño que me da mucha energía ❤

Por cierto Eren pese a ser un quinceañero pervertido llamar a su pene "cosa" me mato de risa, pero ahí está, bruto e inocente eso es algo lindo haha al menos para mí hahaha

¿Preguntas? ¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Limosnas? ¿Estrellitas? Haha todo sera recibido con amor

Y no teman en comentar que no muerdo Grrr 🐺❤


	9. CUARTO SECRETO

_Sin darme cuenta…_

— **Ahhh… ngh… ahhhh—** Eren continuo moviendo su mano contra su pene de arriba hacia abajo en un frenético bombeo apenas cubriéndose con las mantas de su cama apegando su sudorosa nuca contra la blanca almohada **— ahh... ahhh…—**

… _Al estar despierto o dormido,_

 _Mis pensamientos se centraban solo en Levi_

***(….)***

— _MUY BIEN, EN SUS MARCAS LISTOS… ¡FUERA!—_ *PIIII*

Por todo el enorme campo se podía escuchar la voz de Farlan Church, de nuevo era Martes... Martes de gimnasia o al menos las últimas horas, así que el profesor, el mismo que no había reconocido a Eren en la tienda de abarrotes hacía ya un par de horas tenia a todos chicos corriendo haciendo "prueba de resistencia" mientras las chicas charlaban entre ellas al lado de los bebederos

Levi había regresado el lunes y todo había vuelto a hacer como antes

— _Bien, siguen ustedes—_ Farlan señalo a Eren y a Armin _—en posiciones señores —_ hablo para ponerse de nuevo el silbato en la boca

El castaño camino hacia adelante y a la vez que Armin hacia lo mismo pero los ojos de Eren dejaron de ver a la pista para terminar viendo a Levi hablando y apenas asintiendo a lo que le decía Mina mientras Mikasa solo estaba ahí cruzada de brazos resaltando sus enormes senos en la prenda blanca de algodón

No pudo evitar sonreír viendo como Levi se acomodaba la corta melena azabache tras el oído sin éxito alguno ya que las cortas hebras se salían de su lugar en un parpadeo pero su atención se centró en algo más… el short rojo de gimnasia que "ella" traía puesto, era el mismo que él había usado, en el que había eyaculado y el que había lavado a escondidas de su madre para luego regresárselo a Levi el mismo lunes en el que volvió al instituto

*PIIIII* el fuerte sonido del silbato en la boca del profesor llamo la atención Levi que dejo de prestar atención a lo que hablaba Mina para ver a Eren

— _¡OYE TU! ¡QUITA ESA CARA DE IDIOTA Y DIRIGETE A LA LINEA DE SALIDA!—_ ladro Farlan a la vez que señalaba hacia donde ya estaba Armin

— **¡oh! Lo siento profesor—** el castaño corrió para pararse al lado de su amigo pero su concentración en la pista no duro y sus ojos volvieron a para a donde estaba "la" azabache

Solo queriendo echar un vistazo por mero instinto encontrándose con la mirada de Levi que llevo sus manos al holgado uniforme tomando el short desde su pelvis hacia arriba con disimulo marcando su sexo contra la prenda

 _En esa parte del short…_

… _donde estuvo mi esperma…_

 _Estaba siendo presionada contra su sexo…_

*PIIII*

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron más sin dejar de ver lo que hacía Levi a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior

 _Acaso eso no era…_

 _¿¡SEXO INDIRECTO!?_

El castaño sintió un tirón en su entrepierna, miro rápidamente entre sus piernas cerciorándose de que justo en ese momento tenía una erección bien armada levantando una tienda en su uniforme

— _¡ARGGG! ¡PORQUE NO HAS COMENZADO A CORRER!—_ grito Farlan sacando al castaño del trance en el que había quedado acertando por si solo a cubrirse la entrepierna con nada de disimulo

— **y-yo…—** sus mejillas se enrojecieron **— ¡no-no puedo hacerlo ahora! —** Eren miro al profesor desde abajo encogiéndose en su lugar hasta hacerse un ovillo en el suelo, volteo a mirar rápidamente a Levi y vio en "esta" una pequeña sonrisa

 _Levi es tan cruel…_

— _¡LEVANTA TU TRASERO Y CORRE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!—_ Farlan empujo a Eren con el pie intentando que este se moviera

— **¡n-no! En verdad, físicamente hablando ¡NO PUEDO CORRER!—** Eren grito mientras veía como Levi se alejaba de allí

***(….)***

 **Capitulo #9… CUARTO SECRETO  
**

— _Oye Eren… ¿ya te sientes mejor?—_ el rubio tomo asiento al lado de su castaño amigo mirando de reojo como Levi se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Mikasa y como Jean y Marco discutían extendiendo una arrugada y muy manchada hoja de papel _—te pusiste muy rojo en gimnasia—_

Todo había vuelto a la "normalidad" desde el Lunes, aunque las reuniones del "Club de Reconocimiento" se habían hecho con regularidad, Mikasa había vuelto después de aquellas extrañas "gracias" que le había dado a Eren y ahora todos tenían la suficiente energía de dejar las viejas revistas de lado y hacer algo como lo que ahora escribía Marco anotando los votos de cada uno con respecto a las propuestas de las nuevas "expediciones"

— **si…—** Eren intento sonreír pero al instante volvió a decaer, había tenido que quedarse el resto de la clase en esa incómoda posición mientras el fuerte rayo de sol daba en su espalda y el profesor Church no dejaba de patearlo en los glúteos… si en un momento de desespero del profesor había cambiado de los "simples" e "inocentes" empujones a golpes de puntapié al menos hasta que se cansó de hacerlo y mejor le puso la peor nota y un trabajo de doscientas páginas sobre la historia de la gimnasia para el día siguiente escrito… A MANO y ahora no solo su trasero y rodillas dolían… sabía que se venía algo mucho peor

— _Adelante presidente…—_ el pecoso le alcanzó a Eren la hoja con los "resultados" de la votación

— **uhm… bien—** el castaño tomo el papel y se puso de pie para ponerse en frente de todos evitando mirar a Levi que traía puesto el uniforme diario al igual que Mikasa que estaba cruzada de piernas **— veamos dice que…—** Eren intento desarrugar el papel **— Hospital abandonado… tres votos… búsqueda de ovnis… tres votos… eso significa que hay un empate—** dijo lo obvio negando ligeramente **—… creo que tendremos que hacer una nueva votación… mañana…—**

— _¿Mañana?—_ Jean arqueo una ceja _— ¿porque mañana he bastardo suicida?—_ miro a Mikasa y sonrió lo mejor posible pero esta solo lo ignoro

— _porque para mañana Eren tiene que entregar un trabajo—_ hablo el rubio levantándose y yendo a tomar sus cosas

— _Sí, se metió en problemas con el profesor Church incluso vimos como lo pateo en el trasero—_ comento Marco aunque no muy satisfecho con la decisión del castaño _—buscaremos los ovnis verdad, ¿presidente?—_

Eren miro de reojo al pecoso al momento que la Mikasa pateo el borde de la mesa haciendo temblar todo lo que había puesto sobre esta

— _Iremos al hospital abandonado—_ hablo al fin la pelinegra _— ¿para qué vamos a perder el tiempo esperando a que algo aparezca en lugar de caminar por nuestra propia cuenta?—_

— _¿Aun no lo entiendes verdad?—_ Marco volteo a verla frunciendo el entrecejo — _los aliens son mucho mejor que una expedición urbana—_ se encogió de hombros demostrando así lo fácil de su argumento

— _ah… ¿sí? Y según tú, en que son mejor—_ la pelinegra le correspondió la mirada frunciendo el entrecejo levemente a la vez que se apoyaba contra el espaldar de cuero carmín del sofá mientras Marco alternaba su mirada entre los ojos de la chica y sus protuberantes senos _—¿y bien? Eso imagine. No tienes ni la menor idea; está decidido iremos al hospital—_ paso sus delgados dedos entre su cabellera negra para luego mirar a Eren

— **Decidiremos mañana—** hablo Eren con un tono más alto en su voz y un deje de molestia resaltando con esa simple frase que la chica no era la que decidía por todos **—la reunión se terminó, pueden irse—**

El pecoso sonrió victorioso, Mikasa solo bufo con fastidio levantándose del sofá causando que el cuero crujiera ante el estrepitoso movimiento de esta; Eren soltó un suspiro yendo a colocar el arrugado papel entre la estantería de libros mientras los demás tomaban sus mochilas y se dirigían a la puerta; el castaño tomo un libro al azar y dejo la hoja allí mientras fingía ojear está esperando a que todos se fueran de una buena vez, no podía mirar a Levi… no estaba enojado con "ella" solo quería evitarle por esta vez y tener una tarde medianamente "normal" para poder ir a casa y reunir todas sus energías para el trabajo que se había ganado gracias a "esta" pero al escuchar su suave respiración o solo sentir como ese par de afilados ojos traspasaban su nuca, no sabía en qué momento su fuerza de voluntad se quebraría mientras escuchaba como todos se despedían…

 _Los dilemas de un adolecente son estúpidos_

… _hubiera querido saberlo en ese momento._

—… _Levi… ¿no vienes?—_ la voz de Mikasa retumbo en el pequeño lugar cuando esta se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta después de que los demás salieron; la pelinegra miro desde su lugar como su primo rebuscaba en su maletín _— ¿perdiste algo acaso?—_ arqueo una de sus finas cejas ante el silencio de "la" azabache

— _ **No…—**_ Levi dijo después de un largo silencio en el que Eren si ni quiera se movió del lado de la estantería aun dándoles la espalda a "ambas" _**—voy a ir de compras, solo buscaba mi cartera y aquí esta—**_ saco está mostrándosela a su prima para luego volverla a guardar

— _¿De compras?—_ Mikasa frunció ligeramente el ceño dejando que en este se hiciera una suave arruga _—bien, te acompaño—_ sentencio

— _**¿Quién dice que te estoy invitando?—**_ Levi se estiro como un elegante felino sobre el sofá y movió un poco más su lindo y pequeño culo sobre el tibio cuero del mueble _**—Eren va a acompañarme… ¿no es así… mocoso?—**_

 _Ahora que lo pienso…_

… _los Ackerman tenía la costumbre de tomar decisiones por otros…_

 _Y eso me gustaba_

 _Al menos si Levi era quien lo hacía._

Eren solo quería ir a casa y ponerse a hacer el trabajo que el profesor Church le había impuesto, pero cuando Levi le ordeno y no pregunto en que le acompañara simplemente no pudo negarse, menos cuando se dio la vuelta y pudo ver esa pequeña sonrisa que solo le regalaba a él… la carne era débil y la suya resulto ser fácil y entregada; Mikasa protesto y exigió ser ella quien acompañase a Levi pero luego de unos minutos de indiferencia por parte de su primo bastaron para hacerla desistir e irse hecha una fiera de allí.

***(….)***

— _ **Oi… Eren, luces extraño…—**_ Levi dejo de observar uno de los tantos aparadores del centro comercial _**— ¿te sientes bien? —**_ se acercó al castaño fijando sus orbes tormenta en el encorvado cuerpo ajeno

— **eh?... ¡aja! Estoy muy bien—** no era cierto. Aparto su mano de una de las enormes vitrinas de cristal e intento incorporarse **—no tienes por qué preocuparte —** sonrió ocultando su dolor de espalda que no le permitía permanecer erguido; quizá había sido culpa del sol o la incómoda posición en la que el mismo se había sometido por más de una hora para que nadie viera su erección

— _ **Tch, vaya que eres un idiota —**_ "la" azabache soltó un suspiro _ **—si algo te duele solo dilo, no tienes que soportarlo o seguirme porque si, aunque no te encuentres bien… así que solo vete a casa—**_ se encogió de hombros

—…— el castaño trago grueso a la vez que bajo la mirada **—El dolor… no significa nada cuando se trata de ayudarte—** apretó ambos puños

 _No quería ser desechado…_

… _solo quería estar a su lado…_

 _Sin importar que._

—…—

La pequeña mano de Levi se apoyó contra el hombro de Eren y se deslizo hasta el brazo ajeno para darle un ligero tirón a la vez que con su mano libre le hizo una seña que este capto al instante levantando el brazo para pasarlo sobre los hombros del "la" azabache recargando su peso para comenzar a caminar a la par; Eren sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza ante la gentileza de Levi, podía sentirlo "ella" lo quería a su lado

— _ **Usemos el elevador—**_ Levi dijo de pronto llevando al castaño hacia el par de puertas metálicas para así presionar el único botón de este esperando en silencio a que las puertas se abrieran dejando salir una gran cantidad de gente entrando luego juntos

Levi no había soltado a Eren, lo había ayudado a entrar y sin ningún problema había presionado el botón del quinto piso del enorme centro comercial cerrándose las puertas al instante dejando a una mujer afuera que había estado corriendo para intentar alcanzarlos llena de paquetes; el elevador comenzó a ascender mostrando el número de los pisos por los que pasaba en una pequeña pantalla de red rojos, pero solo llego hasta el tercero cuando las luces en la caja metálica se apagaron y un rechinido se hizo sentir cortando la música de piano que había estado sonando para luego encenderse una débil luz roja

— _ **la luz de emergencia…—**_ susurro Levi aun con el brazo del castaño sobre sus hombros

—… **¿se habrá descompuesto? —** murmuro Eren mientras Levi se apartaba de el

— _ **Tch, sera mejor que pidamos ayuda —**_

"la" azabache se acercó al tablero que a duras penas lograba ver presionando el único botón que estaba lejos del resto que apenas Levi lo toco hizo un sonido similar a un timbre

— ¿Todos se encuentran bien?— se escuchó una voz robótica salir del tablero — ¿Cuántos están metidos allá? Hace unos instantes hubo un apagón general. — se dejó escuchar de nuevo sin dejarles espacio para responder —no puedo decirles cuanto vaya a durar, pero haremos todo lo posible para sacarlos de ahí, así que quédense quietos y mantengan la cal…— ahí sin más se cortó la comunicación dejando solo ruido de estática que paro cuando Levi volvió a presionar el mismo botón

***(….)***

— _ **ah… ahhh…—**_ Levi jadeo

— **Ngh… creo que esta no es una buena postura —** Eren intento incorporarse sintiendo como gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su sien

Hacía diez o quizá veinte minutos habían pasado desde que el apagón había iniciado, la molesta luz roja no dejaba ver más allá que formas; Levi estaba aún lado, se había sentado hacia un buen rato en el suelo intentando enfriar su cuerpo mientras el castaño había estado en cuatro intentando apaciguar su dolor de espalda… los ventiladores habían dejado de funcionar hacía más de siete minutos y el calor que se sentía allí era infernal, el móvil de Eren se había apagado mucho antes de salir del instituto y Levi simplemente lo había dejado en casa

 _Aun si moría allí…_

… _sería feliz…_

 _Porque Levi estaba conmigo._

— **oh! —** Eren gateo por el suelo para agarrar su mochila **— casi lo olvido—** dijo con entusiasmo metiendo su mano en esta escarbando hasta dar con una pequeña caja **— no me bebí este jugo… ¿quieres un poco?—** miro a Levi o eso intento a la vez que estiro su brazo hacia "la" azabache

— _ **No—**_ Levi tiro de nuevo de su polera y trago un poco de saliva _**— estoy bien—**_

— **¿Eh?—** Eren hizo un puchero que sabía Levi no podría ver **—vamos, tómalo…—** regreso la pequeña caja hacia sí mismo solo para desprender el popote e insertarlo en el pequeño círculo de papel brillante para volver a estirar su brazo ofreciendo el preciado líquido que seguramente se le antojaba más a el que a "la" azabache **— si quieres puedes bebértelo todo… debes tener la garganta seca—**

—… _**pero si lo hiciese…—**_ Levi hablo bajo, casi como un susurro _**—… me darían ganas de ir al baño, y eso sería algo malo—**_

Las mejillas de Eren comenzaron a calentarse lentamente recordando aquella vez en su primera "exploración" entre la maleza con Levi

— **n-no…—** trago grueso **— ¡no importa!... yo estaré aquí ¡así que no tienes de que preocuparte!—** el castaño soltó a prisa mientras su mano temblaba sosteniendo aun la caja de jugo

— _ **Bueno…—**_ Levi levanto el brazo y sostuvo la caja rozando sus dedos con los ajenos _**—… en ese caso lo beberé—**_

Eren aparto la mano cuando sintió como Levi retiraba la caja de jugo para llevarla hacia su boca metiendo el popote entre sus labios comenzando a sorber de está escuchándose únicamente ese sonidito hacer eco entre las cuatro paredes

— _ **Esta delicioso…—**_ susurro "la" azabache levantando la mirada hacia el castaño percatándose de que este no había siquiera parpadeado _**— ¿tienes sed?—**_ se relamió los labios a la vez que el contrario asintió _**—abre la boca… así no, ábrela mas —**_ estiro su brazo junto con la caja y presiono esta antes de que Eren lograra acercarse _**—oh ¡En el blanco! —**_

Eren logro tragar el líquido de naranja antes de que Levi volviera a disparar este contra su boca una y otra vez cambiando de dirección por unos instantes en los que el castaño se estiro para atrapar cada chorro hasta que la caja estuvo vacía

— _**¡vaya, acabo de descubrir que tienes un nuevo talento mocoso!**_ — A la vez que dejo la caja en el suelo notando algo de humedad en su mano _**—aw…—**_ "la" azabache estiro su mano hacia donde se encontraba Eren _**—ten…—**_ susurro viendo como este se acercó bajando el rostro rozando con la punta de la nariz sus dedos

El ambiente había cambiado, tan solo unos segundos… Eren había dejado de sentirse satisfecho por sus atrapadas para ahora solo llevar su lengua sobre las gotas de jugo sobre la tibia piel ajena, lamio esta con cuidado sintiendo el sabor artificial a naranja y luego a Levi

 _¿Acaso este era mi premio?_

Continuo lamiendo llenando de saliva la piel ajena mientras sentía un tirón en su pantalón, el dolor de espalda había dejado de ser importante; se acercó un poco más a "la" azabache siguiendo la mano que se recogía obligándolo a avanzar si quería seguir haciéndolo

— **ngh…—** la lengua de Eren se paseó por los dedos ajenos trazando un camino húmedo a la vez que tembló al sentir una suave presión sobre su miembro

—… _**te has puesto duro de nuevo—**_ Levi hablo bajo sin apartar su mano de la lengua ajena tan solo moviendo sus dedos al igual que la punta de su pie frotando la erección del castaño _**—dime una cosa… ¿Cuántas veces te masturbas al día?—**_ Levanto su dedo índice apoyándolo contra el labio inferior ajeno

—… **cuando… pienso en ti…ngh—** el castaño rozo la punta de du lengua en el digito intruso **—… tal vez… dos o tres veces—**

— _ **¿alguna vez lo has hecho en la escuela?—**_ Levi froto aún más su pie contra la dura entrepierna de Eren viendo este como apenas asentía y susurraba un "si" _**—así que lo has hecho…—**_ enredo la lengua ajena entre sus dedos acariciando esta sin permitirle quitarla de allí _**— ¿y lo hiciste hoy… después de terminar la clase de gimnasia?—**_

 _Yo tan solo…_

… _quería que me dejara venirme_

— **Si…—** Eren contesto al fin cuando los dedos de Levi liberaron su lengua

— _ **chico travieso—**_ Levi aparto su mano _**—se suponía que debías limpiarlo —**_ paso su mano y repaso sus dedos húmedos de saliva sobre su muslo desnudo _**—… pero ahora está todo pegajoso—**_ soltó un suspiro y llevo sus dedos a sus propios labios colando la punta de su dedo de en medio en la comisura escuchando como el castaño gemía y se presionaba aún más contra su pie _**—Eren, ya te lo he dicho, yo nunca voy a dejar que me la metas… no voy a tener sexo contigo—**_

— **¿p-porque?—** eren trago saliva con dificultad sintiendo como un vacío se hacía espacio en su estómago **— ¡¿Por qué no?!—** soltó con frustración al sentir como el pie de "la" azabache se apartaba de su entrepierna y las piernas ajenas se recogían creando una barrera entre sus cuerpos que lo obligaron a acercarse casi acorralando a Levi, aunque más que verse como una amenaza parecía rogar por su atención

— _ **Creo que ya es tiempo…—**_ susurro Levi llevando su otra mano bajo la barbilla ajena sintiendo como la yema de sus dedos se impregnaba del sudor del castaño _**—… de que te diga la verdad—**_

— **¿uhm? —** Eren no pudo evitar mirar a ese lindo rostro ensombrecido por la oscuridad y la luz roja que poco o nada iluminaba

— _ **antes era un chico—**_ Levi susurro

— **¿A-antes?—** el castaño logro decir

— _ **Sí, antes… Es simple, estoy muerto… Eren…fallecí hace más de 90 años…—**_ Levi dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa

 _Su sonrisa no era la misma…_

… _me helo la sangre…_

 _Y calo por mi espalda haciéndome sentir miedo_

 **Notas:**

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi lindo corderito con pito MafiaMatsu_Osomatsu haha espero que los disfrutes 🐺❤

¿Aún existe mi rebaño de corderitas? Acérquense sin miedo que les voy a esquilar la lanita (?

Regrese, por fin regrese, he tenido unos meses bastante pesados, trabajo… trabajo y me enferme hahaha pero si alguna de mis corderitas están aquí díganle a las otras que sobrevivo aun hahaha 🐺 hay que reunir al rebaño ❤ hahaha bueno ahora sin nada más que decir…

¿Preguntas? ¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Limosnas? ¿Estrellitas? Haha todo sera recibido con amor

Y no teman en comentar que no muerdo Grrr 🐺❤


End file.
